


Lost and Found

by ObscuredByLoss



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Joseph and Sebastian actually being detectives, M/M, Mystery, No rape just non-con elements, Slow Build, plot heavy, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 46,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscuredByLoss/pseuds/ObscuredByLoss
Summary: Sebastian and Joseph investigate the suspicious death of a young man. But the death of Sebastian’s daughter and disappearance of his wife weighs heavily on his mind. A glass of whiskey and the comforting presence of his partner proves the only solace he’s found against the burden.This fic is set pre-Evil Within and will lead up to the events of the first game.





	1. Downward spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian hated drinking alone but he hated being sober and alone more. Trying to drown his sorrows Sebastian accidently hurts one of the few people he still counts as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/1

Sebastian rested his head in his hands scratching his fingers through his hair. It was last call. He threw back the remainder of his whiskey and stood up, then immediately sat down again when the room started to spin. He could do this. He took a deep, steadying breath kept his hands on the table as he stood again. The room spun, fuck. He sat down defeated. If he can’t walk there’s no way he could drive himself home. Resigned Sebastian sighed and took out his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Joseph.”

“It’s two in the morning, Seb, what do you want?”

“I-ugh, I need you to come get me.” Red colored Sebastian’s cheeks. He hated looking weak, especially in front of his partner. How could Joseph trust him with his life in the field if he thought he couldn’t even take care of himself.

“What happened? Where are you?” Joseph sounded worried.

“I’m at O’Malley’s, just had a little too much to drink.”

“On a Tuesday?” Sebastian hated the judgement in his partner’s voice. He could feel his anger bubbling up.

“Look I asked for your help not your opinion. You know what? Don’t worry about it, I’ll call a cab.”

“Don’t waste your money I’ll come get you.” The click of the call disconnecting was deafening. Why did he have to call Joseph? Sebastian walked up to the bar and ordered one last drink while he waited. 

* * *

 Sebastian took his last sip of burning spirits as he saw Joseph’s car pull up to the bar. His head was spinning pleasantly and he didn’t even care about the lecture Joseph was sure to give him. He could hear it now “why were you drinking on a work night Seb? That’s irresponsible.” Sometimes he couldn’t stand how perfect Joseph was. Sebastian threw on his coat and headed out to face the music.  
There was a slight drizzle as Sebastian shuffled, or rather stumbled out to Joseph’s car. As always the interior was immaculate but maybe for the first time Joseph himself wasn’t. His hair was mussed and his eyes were heavy with sleep. He was wearing a thin white T-shirt and pajama bottoms. He was silent as Sebastian slid into the passenger seat shaking off the droplets of rain. He could feel the weight of Joseph’s disapproval. As Sebastian buckled in Joseph pulled away from the curb a little too fast.

“Jesus, Joseph!”

“What, Sebastian? If you have a problem with my driving at two am feel free to call someone else next time.” Joseph’s hands clenched the steering wheel

“If you have something to say to me just come out and say it.” Sebastian said.

Joseph’s knuckles almost creaked from the force of his grip. The rest of the ride was suffered in silence. Sebastian kept looking over at joseph. He imagined he could see the storm clouds of anger rising from his brow, and that was definitely a scowl of disapproval. It was fascinating watching Joseph’s face change with emotion. He was normally so composed, his face a mask. When that mask broke Joseph’s face became so expressive. His mask wasn’t broken now though, just cracked.

“We’re here.” Joseph pulled into Sebastian’s driveway and put the car in park. “Do you think you can make it inside on your own?”

The empty house loomed in front of Sebastian like a titan, he hated walking into the silence. No matter how many times he did it he still expected to hear the soft sounds of Lilly’s feet pattering against the hardwood floor or Myra’s voice calling out to him. The lack of presence hurt more than it should after this much time. He really didn’t want to walk through that door alone, even if it was Joseph with him instead of Myra. Sebastian unbuckled his seatbelt after a few tries and stepped out of the car stumbling at first but managing to catch himself on the hood of the car before falling over

“Yeah, I think I could use a hand.” Sebastian said as he leaned heavily on the cool metal of the car roof. Joseph sighed as all visible signs of his anger disappeared. He got out of the car and walked around to Sebastian.

“Alright, Seb, just lean on me. You do have your keys right?” Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulder placing his own arm firmly across Sebastian’s back. “On the count of three. One, two three!”

Joseph lifted Sebastian off the car holding him tight against his side. Sebastian stumbled a little at first but was able to find his footing with his partner’s support. Sebastian clumsily swung the car door shut as they began to shuffle to the house. His head rolled as the ground beneath him seemed to shift. Finally it came to rest on Joseph’s shoulder as Sebastian focused on placing his feet on the ever shifting ground. Somehow the two made it to the door. Joseph roughly searched Sebastian’s pockets for keys with his free hand.

The door swung open and the void that had consumed Sebastian’s sobriety stared back at them. Sebastian shivered as he placed his foot past the threshold irrationally worried that as soon as he stepped inside Joseph wouldn’t be there anymore. But Joseph’s foot crossed the doorway as simply as Sebastian’s. His presence was far more tangible than the ghosts which normally followed Sebastian through this wretched house.Joseph was uncharacteristically quiet as they made their way through the house. Not once commenting on the beer and liquor bottles littering every available surface.  
Joseph pressed his hand to Sebastian’s chest as they attempted to climb the stairs. Somehow they managed on the narrow steps though it took far longer than it should have. The touch sent a thrill up Sebastian’s spine. The comfort was intoxicating. It had been so long since anyone had touched him outside of a handshake. Normally Joseph wasn’t free with his affections, he and Sebastian rarely touched outside of a pat on the back. It felt nice to be comforted, to have someone there to catch him when he stumbled. He may have tripped a few more times than he needed to just to feel Joseph’s arm tighten around him.

There was a thread of disappointment weaving itself through Sebastian’s head as they reached the second floor landing. They were almost to his and Myra’s room. He hated it in there now. The king sized bed had been Myra’s idea. Sebastian just needed a place to lay his head, Myra wanted luxury. The softest sheets they could find, too many damn pillows to even count, and a memory foam mattress. Everything in that room screamed of Myra. He swore he could still smell her in the sheets even though it’d been nearly a year since she left. Sebastian had taken to sleeping on the couch on the first floor more often than not, aside from avoiding the suffocating feeling of an empty marriage bed it had the added benefit of being on the first floor. Sebastian had found that after a few drinks the stairs just looked less appealing.

First door on the left, they were already here. Sebastian would collapse on the bed and Joseph would bring him a glass of water and a trashcan and then leave and Sebastian would be all alone again. He couldn’t stand that thought, he had to make Joseph stay. Joseph opened the door and helped guide Sebastian through but as soon as they were inside the room Sebastian stopped moving forward. He shoved Joseph up against the wall pressing into him from chest to thigh. His hands pressed into the thin material of Joseph’s shirt before trailing upwards and sliding into Joseph’s hair, it was so soft. Normally Joseph’s hair looked hard from product but now it was a smooth as silk.

“S-seb what are you doing?” Joseph’s voice was unsteady his breaths coming in fast gulps.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I won’t notice, Joseph.”

Sebastian leaned forward pressing his lips to Joseph’s. Sebastian could feel Joseph’s heart beating erratically. The kiss was sloppy, Sebastian’s coordination not being what it normally would. Despite that there was an undeniable spark, a pleasant thrilling of nerves every place their bodies touched. Joseph was the first person Sebastian had kissed since his wife left nine months ago. He’d never dared pick anyone up at a bar, he never even took his ring off. What would be the point? None of them, those women who go to bars looking for a hookup, would love him. They couldn’t love him like Myra had but Joseph could. It would feel so good just to have someone else in the bed with him again. Sebastian could feel himself hardening at the thought. He pressed the beginnings of his erection against his partner and licked at his slightly chapped lips, chasing that spark of arousal. Joseph was lost. His hands grasped desperately at Sebastian’s damp jacket, his knees growing weak. A moan escaped, despite his best efforts, when Sebastian’s tongue pressed past his lips.

This was wrong, Joseph thought, Sebastian was drunk out of his mind. One of Sebastian’s hands left Joseph’s hair and trailed down his chest dragging his nails through the cotton and making Joseph gasp as it grazed his nipple through the material. Sebastian’s calloused hand gripped Joseph through the soft material of his pajama pants. The cloth doing little to disguise the insistent press of his erection. Sebastian began rubbing his thumb along the outline of Joseph’s dick. It was bigger than he thought it’d be, did that make him racist? Joseph broke the kiss turning his head away breathing in rough pants. Sebastian leaned in nipping at the man’s neck first then his ear.

“I know you want this. I know you want me, you have ever since we met. What kind of detective would I be if I couldn’t figure that out?” Sebastian whispered into Joseph’s ear before sucking at the cartilage lightly and rubbing his palm across the head of Joseph’s cock.

Joseph planted his feet grounding himself and shoved Sebastian back with more force than he intended. Sebastian stumbled backward tripping over his own feet and landing square on his ass.

“What the hell!?” Sebastian shouted.

“Y-you’re drunk, seb, you don’t know what you’re doing.” Joseph stayed against the wall not moving a muscle to help his partner, his breath still ragged and uneven.

“Fuck.” Sebastian rubbed at his eyes “I’m sorry, Joseph.”

“It’s fine.” Joseph said sounding more like his composed, immaculate self. Sebastian looked up as Joseph’s impenetrable mask slid back into place. Joseph walked over and crouched by his partner helping him stand and maneuver to the bed. Once Joseph was sure Sebastian wouldn’t fall off the mattress he went to fetch him some water and a trashcan, just in case.

“You’re going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.” Joseph said as he placed his items well within Sebastian’s reach. “Do you need help with your shoes?”

“No, no I got it. You can go.” Sebastian fumbled with the laces of his boots but made progress. Joseph hesitated just in his field of view before turning away.

“Goodnight, Sebastian.” Joseph said before he left and the oppressive silence pressed in on Sebastian once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I should add anymore tags or warnings. I though I should add non-con for the use of alcohol and Sebastian not taking a hint but I promise there won’t be any rape.
> 
> I’ll probably come back periodically and edit earlier chapters to fit the overarching story better. I’ll leave a note at the top of each chapter saying the last time that chapter was changed. If i messed anything up or something bothered you or if you just want to let me know what you liked please comment. Thanks for reading.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wakes up alone, again. Fuzzy memories cloud his thoughts as he nurses one of the worst headaches of his life. Time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/1

Sebastian opened his eyes and squinted at the harsh sun streaming in from the windows. His head ached. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead and slowly sat up. He grabbed the glass of water off his night stand. Wait, glass of water? Why was there a glass of water? Flashes of memories streamed across Sebastian’s mind. Hot lips pressed against his own, panting breaths, soft hair beneath his finger. His hand, oh god, his hand pressed against the front of Joseph’s pants. Sebastian took a shuddering breath. What the fuck had he been thinking? He hadn’t been that’s what. He wasn’t gay, he was married to a beautiful woman. No, he is married to a beautiful woman. Myra left him to chase the ghost of their daughter but she was still his wife, would always be.

He didn’t care if Joseph was gay. He wasn’t lying when he’d said he’d caught Joseph staring at him from the corner of his eye more than once. That didn’t mean anything though. In all the time Sebastian had known Joseph he’d never seen him with anyone, male or female. He knew Joseph liked to keep his personal life to himself but his seclusion had caused more than its fair share of speculation and gossip around the office. Which had ended up leading to the exact opposite outcome of what Joseph wanted.

He just needed to forget last night happened at all and pray Joseph didn’t report him. Sebastian got out of bed, took a painkiller and started to get ready for work. Then he remembered his car was still parked at the bar, fuck.

* * *

 Sebastian gulped down his coffee in the back of the cab glad for once the driver wasn’t blaring music. He got out of the cab settling his bill before walking down the street toward his car just in time to see Bill pull up in his squad car, Sebastian had managed to park his car on the street last night.

“Hey, Bill.” Sebastian said as he walked up. Bill had already pulled out a ticket and begun filling it out.

”Sebastian? Is this your car?”

“Yeah. Can you cut me some slack? I had a rough one last night, couldn’t drive home.” Sebastian could feel his face growing red with shame.

”Uh, yeah sure man. Just take care of yourself detective.” Bill ripped up the ticket and ducked back into his squad car. Sebastian had to be more careful. Rumors were sure to start now, even if Joseph didn’t say anything. He couldn’t let this affect his work. He was good at his job, people relied on him. Sebastian wouldn’t let them down. The victims and their families deserved better than some drunk working their case.

Sebastian swallowed down his embarrassment and got into his car. He couldn’t wait to walk into the office and hear the whispers, not to mention seeing Joseph again. A quick flash of memory assaulted his senses when he thought of his partner. He remembered Joseph pressed against the wall flush against him. His hands carding through Joseph’s soft hair his lips pliant to his ministrations. He’d moaned, Joseph had moaned when Sebastian kissed him. Stop it, just stop. Sebastian ruffled his hair and blew out a deep breath. He was just lonely. Joseph would understand it didn’t mean anything.

* * *

 Sebastian walked into the office with his head high and his shoulders back. He wasn’t stupid enough to wear sunglasses when he was hungover. It was about appearances. He couldn’t stop rumors from spreading but he’d be damned if he gave them any ammo. He rested his hand on the handle for the door of Joseph and his shared office and took a second to compose himself.

”Good morning.” Sebastian said as he stepped into the shared space. Joseph looked just like he did every day. His sharp vest and ever present glasses and gloves, there wasn’t a hair out of place. Sebastian hated him for a second. He had no doubt that his own facade was lacking. Looking at Joseph no one would be able to tell what had happened last night.

“Good morning, Seb. How’re you feeling?” Joseph’s voice had a tinge of caution to it that Sebastian wasn’t used to.

“I’m fine. Any new cases?” Sebastian sat down at his desk consciously avoiding Joseph’s gaze. There was a beat or two before there was an answer. Sebastian could feel Joseph’s eyes boring into the side of his face. His partner’s analytical sight reading far more from his face than Sebastian was comfortable with.

”Nothing new but I’ve been chasing down that lead on the Mercer case.” Joseph answered and just like that things were back to normal. At least that’s what Sebastian chose to believe.

* * *

 Jason Mercer was a recent college grad at 25 who found himself dying on the street at 5am on a Sunday. He’d been rushed to the hospital where he was vomiting, having trouble speaking, and unable to walk on his own. Naturally the doctors had assumed he’d been out drinking and this was another case of alcohol poisoning. They didn’t catch their mistake until it was too late. Jason had died that day from respiratory failure. One doctor had doubted the prevailing diagnosis and ordered some additional tests discovering botulinum toxin in his blood. Fearing a potential outbreak of botulism Jason’s body was moved to the medical examiner’s office for further investigation. The KCPD was called in on the case because of the unique characteristics of the deceased.

Joseph and Sebastian had been present for the autopsy Monday. Sebastian hated going to those. He’d seen far too much death already and there was always something unsettlingly impersonal about the way the bodies were treated. He knew that it was their job to perform autopsies but the efficient ease with which the techs dismantled something once human always bothered him. There was something even more unsettling this time though.

Jason more closely resembled a doll than a human being. His cheekbones protruded unnaturally from his face, his muscles were defined to the point of looking painted on. When they started cutting him open Sebastian half expected silicone to pour out instead of blood. It was clear the kid had undergone several plastic surgery operations, probably more than Sebastian could count. Looking at his unnaturally smooth face it was clear the kid had had a few botox injections too. That was why they’d been called in black market plastic surgery was a million dollar business and if someone was illegally injecting kids with botox more would wind up dead like Jason. It was just a hunch at this point but watching as more than a dozen silicone implants were removed during the autopsy had convinced Sebastian there was more going on.


	3. Weirder and weirder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues but Sebastian is having trouble focusing on his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/1

“I’ll drive” Joseph said as he grabbed the keys to their squad car and walked out of the office, not even checking if Sebastian was following. That was the only thing Joseph had done all morning that hinted something was wrong. Sebastian had always been the one to drive around when they needed to leave the office for some leg work. Joseph liked to review his notes as they drove looking for new clues or things they had missed. Did he really think Sebastian would show up drunk to the office? It irked Sebastian but he knew it was ultimately his own fault. He should never have called Joseph to pick him up last night. The last thing he needed was someone watching over his shoulder the whole time. He could hold his liquor just fine.

They were headed to check out the deceased’s apartment in the city while they waited on the full toxicology report. The presence of a high concentration of botulinum toxin was damning but they couldn’t assume anything at this point, everything needed to be explored if they were going to solve this case. That was really Joseph’s strong suit. Sebastian was good with people, more or less, but Joseph had an eye for detail. He always managed to impress Sebastian with his observations. He’d take note of some obscure irregularity, just something small and out of place and somehow it ended up breaking the case wide open. Sebastian glanced over at Joseph as they entered the car. He was tense, still refusing to acknowledge Sebastian with more than a cursory glance.

They rode in awkward silence until Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore and turned on the radio, anything would be better than this charged quiet. He knew Joseph was trying to get him to talk. About the alcohol or...or something else he wasn’t sure but he knew better than to play Joseph’s games at this point.

* * *

 They pulled up to a swanky high rise building complete with doorman and faux gold lining. Things just kept getting weirder with this case. How could a kid in his twenties afford a place like this, much less many, many surgeries. They flashed their badges at the front desk and were lead up to Jason’s apartment.

“What the fuck?” The door to Jason’s apartment swung open and the two detectives stepped inside. There on the wall right at the entrance was the grotesque misshapen form of four arms stitched neatly to the torso of a horse rearing up on its hind legs. Its torso was slit open revealing several eyeballs, human eyeballs.

“It's a statue sebastian” Joseph chuckled as he moved into the room the landlord leaving them to their work muttering under his breath about background checks and higher rent.

“Doesn’t make it any less fucked up.” Sebastian muttered as he stepped into the apartment and began to search for anything that might give them a lead.

“There’s a signature, Stefano Valentini. Could be worth checking out” Joseph was crouched near the base of the statue scribbling in his notebook.

“Anyone who could make that is definitely worth checking out.” It felt good to be On a case. He and Joseph had always worked well together. Sure there had been a bit of friction at the beginning, mostly because it meant Myra wouldn’t be his partner anymore, but their personal lives had never affected them in the field. It finally felt like Sebastian wasn’t walking on eggshells and was able to focus.

He looked around the apartment. The place was huge, at least for a city apartment, he’d have to ask exactly how much rent was. Sebastian walked through the space eyeing more of that disturbing art plastered across the walls. There was a painting of a woman with the flesh stripped from her face standing in a field of skulls, another sculpture of swan’s wing sewn to the body of a man who’d been cut in half. Sebastian shivered and moved on. One bedroom. Either Jason lived here alone or there was a relationship connection they should be checking out.

“Hey, Joseph, was there anything in the preliminary report about a spouse or long term relationship?”

“No, although all we’ve gotten were statements from the parents and his sister. They didn’t seem very close. The last time he’d spoken to his parents was Christmas and his sister said she hadn’t seen him in a year. The hospital records didn’t show a spouse but his emergency contact was a Brian Stanton. I think he should be our next stop.”

“Hold that thought I think I found something.” Sebastian got on his knees to get a closer look to what appeared to be an empty syringe next to Jason’s bed.

“What is it?” Joseph entered the room standing next to Sebastian, a little too closely for Sebastian’s comfort. Sebastian cleared his throat and shifted his weight further from his partner.

“Looks like a syringe, a fake one. There’s something in it. Smells strong too, like vodka. Maybe a party got out of hand?” Sebastian held out the plastic cylinder for Joseph to take as he got up off his knees and stepped back to give himself a little more space. “Think it could’ve been alcohol poisoning after all?”

“Hmm, I doubt it. The amount of toxin that was in his blood stream was lethal. It would be a hell of a coincidence for him to die of alcohol poisoning while having that much poison in his system. Besides the fact he was taking “shots” out of a syringe makes me think this party had a theme. One our victim was all too familiar with.”

“You’re probably right. Either way this place seems pretty clean for hosting a party. It must’ve been somewhere else.” Sebastian said. Joseph bagged the syringe and began examining the rest of the room checking the closet and desk drawers.

“Sebastian! I think I found where our party was held” Joseph held a rainbow colored flyer advertising something called “The Plastic Ball!” held at an abandoned warehouse several streets away.

“That’s not too far from here. Should we check it out before paying Brian a visit? I can drive.” Sebastian could feel Joseph eyeing him from across the room.

“Sure, I’d like to look over my notes anyway.” Joseph handed over the keys his fingertips brushing Sebastian’s sending an almost electric sensation coursing through his fingers and arm leaving him frozen for a moment before following Joseph out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know if I messed something up or if there was something you liked/disliked. Thanks for reading.


	4. A trail of silicone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Sebastian take a look around the “Plastic Ball”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/04

Joseph slid into the passenger seat and pulled out his notebook. Sebastian started up the car and peeled away from the curb.

“What was that lead you were talking about this morning?” Sebastian turned the radio down and glanced at his partner.

“Hmm? Oh I was looking over the preliminary tox report and thought I’d check it against the normal concentrations for botox injections. Turns out if Jason followed the FDA guidelines there should never have been an opportunity for his blood toxicity to be that high.”

“So that proves something illegal was going on?”

“Definitely. There are still several possibilities for what happened though. He could’ve had multiple injections in a short time frame, which is still illegal and proof of malpractice but there’s another option that we need to consider. Someone could be out there injecting people with research grade Botox. This stuff is far more toxic than the cosmetic grade and one misplaced needle could lead to a death like Jason’s. If that’s what’s happening and we shut it down we could save some lives.”

“What about all of that creepy shit in the guy’s apartment? Do you think that could have something to do with this?”

“I don’t know. It seems strange that a person obsessed with perfecting male beauty would have such extreme examples of the corruption of beauty on display in his apartment.” Joseph turned to the page of his notes describing the various statues and paintings they’d found around Jason’s apartment.

“‘Perfecting male beauty’? The guy looked like a Ken doll. You, uh, you thought he was beautiful?” Sebastian grit his teeth and kept his eyes firmly on the road. Joseph glanced up from his notes, his eyes squinting at his partner assessing.

“Sebastian, people don’t have extensive plastic surgery done for fun. He obviously had a severe form of body dysmorphia and was trying to attain what, to his mind, represented the epitome of male beauty. But to answer your question no, I didn’t find him attractive. He wasn’t my type.” Joseph finished and turned back to the pages of his notebook.

Sebastian’s heart rate skyrocketed. He was worried his partner would be able to hear it or that he’d have a heart attack. He was so distracted he nearly missed their turn. Joseph really wouldn’t let him drive again if he kept this up.

* * *

 

They arrived at the warehouse advertised in the flyer just as Joseph was finishing up a conversation with the police department.

“They’re sending some uniforms and forensics over to the apartment now. They’ll keep it blocked off and do a thorough sweep. I let them know about the warehouse and they should be here in about an hour. Oh and Emily says to ‘keep your nosey hands from contaminating her pristine crime scenes’. “

“Any news on the full tox report?”

“Nothing yet. It should be done by tomorrow. Well except for the stomach cultures, those’ll take a few days.”

“Alright let’s see what kind of nightmare this ‘Plastic Ball’ was.”

Sebastian shivered as he lead the way to the rusted metal doors of the building. Joseph and been his partner for a long time and he’d more than proven himself in a fight but Sebastian still felt protective of him. If there was any potential for danger Sebastian always lead the way. The rickety sheet metal door creaked noisily as Sebastian shoved it. Before them lay a space that could easily fit eighty to one hundred people. The floors were still covered in remnants of a rave. There were glow sticks, empty drink containers, and more than a few articles of clothing. There were also things that weren’t so common such as latex gloves, stethoscopes, mannequins, and more syringes. These ones were the real deal though.

There was something about celebrating the idea of plastic surgery that really bothered Sebastian. Yes the practice had its uses, any burn victim or war veteran could tell you that but most of those doctors were profiting off of sick kids like Jason. Kids who looked in the mirror and were so upset by the person staring back at them they’d die trying to fix something that wasn’t broken. Jason never should’ve gotten as far as he did. He should’ve gotten the help he deserved, from a therapist. Maybe he was being too harsh, people were resourceful. If Jason couldn’t find a legitimate doctor to perform his surgeries there were always the illegitimate ones. Sebastian really hoped this was a case of blackmarket surgery and not a corruption of the system. Systemic problems were always harder to fix than removing one bad apple. The thought that there were at least a hundred people in this city, his city, that could be prey to whoever did this turned his stomach.

Sebastian put on some gloves and picked up one of the syringes off the ground. There was no telling from looking whether it was heroine or botox but he had a hunch it was the latter. There was still some fluid left in it. Sebastian bagged it, careful of the needle, and moved further into the building, staying as far from the mannequins as possible. He hated those things.

“Sebastian, do you think the space was rented or commandeered?” Joseph wiped his glasses on his vest before inspecting what appeared to be some kind of stage.

“With the amount of mess they left I’d say they definitely didn’t pay a deposit. Which’ll make tracking down anyone involved a lot more difficult. Still it’d be worth talking to the owner of the building. It’s possible something like this has happened here before, he might have some names we can look into.”

The detectives searched the building until the forensic team arrived but weren’t able to find much of consequence. Sebastian handed off the syringes they’d found and briefed the team on what they knew before heading back to their car.

“Should we pay Brian a visit? It's a bit of a drive, midtown. I want to get to him before he has a chance to make his story airtight.” Joseph asked as he took his place in the passenger seat.

“Sure, It’s not like I have much going on tonight anyway. Do you have the address?” Sebastian’s mind strayed to his prospects for the night. Another evening with the TV and a microwaved meal. His hands itched to reach for his flask.

“Yeah, it’s right here. Hey, Sebastian, I’m having a poker night tomorrow, if you want to come.” It wasn’t really a question. The last few times Joseph had invited him Sebastian had declined. Ever since Myra left he hadn’t had the energy to do much of anything, including spending an evening with some of the most perceptive individuals Krimson City had to offer. Now, though, the thought of winning a few hands against their co-workers at Joseph’s place sounded appealing.

“Ok, yeah that sounds like a good time.” Joseph looked up from his notes surprise breaking through his facade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I messed anything up or if there was something you liked or disliked. Thanks for reading.


	5. An interesting interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives pay Brian Stanton a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/04

They arrived at Brian Stanton’s residence a little after five hoping they would catch him right as he was returning home. If they thought Jason’s place was impressive it was nothing compared to Brian. The lobby was coated in marble with classic frescos and even a fountain next to the elevators. It wouldn’t be out of place in a public building but for a private residence it was certainly unusual, and Sebastian thought, a little ostentatious. He already didn’t like whoever this Brian guy was. The detectives walked to the front desk, showed their badges and inquired about Brian Stanton.

“Brian? He’s not back yet. Usually gets in around five thirty. You’re welcome to wait for him here if you’d like officers.” The door woman turned back to her monitors clearly thinking the conversation was at an end.

“Let me ask you something uh, Megan.” Joseph asked checking the name pinned to her uniform jacket. He took off his glasses and looked her in the eyes while he cleaned the lenses, clearly laying on the charm. “Do you remember seeing this man in this building before? Any information you have would really help us out”

Joseph handed over a recent photo of Jason. Megan smiled and ducked her head before taking the photo and looking it over. Sebastian hated when he did this, flirting for information, it just seemed degrading. He had to admit it was effective though.

“Yeah, I remember seeing him with Brian before. A lot actually.” There was a blush high on her cheeks as she handed the photo back to Joseph. “Um, actually he was here just last week. He was kind of drunk and with a bunch of his friends yelling for Brian. He caused quite a scene, I had to call security.”

“Thank you for your help, Megan. If you think of anything else please call me.” Sebastian stood by frozen in shock as Joseph wrote his number down and handed it over. He’d never done that before. He’d only ever told witnesses to call the station if they had information. Sebastian turned away from the flirting couple and took a seat across lobby to wait for their suspect. He buried his face in his phone when he heard Joseph’s laugh bouncing off the marble walls.

“Making friends?” Sebastian asked when Joseph finally joined him. Sebastian winced inwardly at his poorly disguised bitterness. Joseph rolled his eyes at his partner.

“I think she knows more than she’s letting on. She mentioned Jason showing up here belligerently drunk but she didn’t say why. I think Brian may have told her to keep quiet about it. She seemed reluctant to share even that bit of information.”

“So you’re leading her on to find out what happened? That seems pretty cold, Joseph.”  
  
“It’s just a bit of flirting Sebastian. I’ve seen you flirt with witnesses, hell even suspects, to crack a case.”

“It’s not the same.” God he was acting like a child. Joseph could flirt with anyone he liked. It’s not like Sebastian had any claim on him. He didn’t want a claim on him, fuck. Sebastian kept his head down and hoped his thoughts weren’t playing across his face. They sat in silence while they waited. Their good mood from earlier had all but evaporated.

Brian walked into the building at five thirty on the dot. He was well dressed in a pressed suit his hair neatly combed and coated with product. He looked to be in his late thirties. It wasn’t unheard of for someone of Jason’s age to date older men but a rich stockbroker that was over a decade his senior? Sebastian didn’t think whatever relationship Brian and Jason had was purely romantic.

“Brian Stanton? I’m detective Sebastian Castellanos and this is my partner Joseph Oda we’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“This is about Jason right? Let’s go upstairs detectives where we can talk privately.” Sebastian really didn’t like this guy.

They followed Brian up to his apartment. Sebastian let out a whistle when he saw the picture windows which covered the entirety of one wall. They had an amazing view overlooking the expansive skyscrapers of midtown.

“Hell of an apartment, business must be going well.” Sebastian made himself at home walking in and sitting in a comfortable black leather recliner. It was a tactic He and Joseph had adopted early in their partnership when interviewing potential suspects. It always made them uncomfortable and distracted. Joseph would ask the pertinent questions while Sebastian hopefully threw off the suspect’s composure. With any luck it would mean that any rehearsal they had tried to prepare would be useless.

“Look detectives I understand why I’m a person of interest and I’m happy to share any information I have. I’m still not entirely sure why the KCPD is investigating Jason’s death. The last thing the hospital told me was they suspected alcohol poisoning.” Brian’s countenance seemed unaffected by Sebastian’s posturing. He was completely calm. Looking at him you’d think he had detectives questioning him everyday.

“Did you have a romantic relationship with the deceased?” Joseph pushed his glasses up his nose then took out his notebook.

“Yes. We’ve been seeing each other for about two years. It was never serious though. I knew he was only with me for my money. I hope you don’t mind if I fix a drink, it’s been a long day.”

“Why the drink? What happened today that was so terrible?” Sebastian took over while Joseph was writing things down.

“Were you the officers who interviewed his parents? They’re less than pleasant to talk to.”

“You talked to Jason’s parents today? What for?” Joseph asked.

“I’m covering the cost of the funeral. His parents blame me for corrupting their son but they have no problem taking my money.” Brian took a bottle of liquor from a cabinet and poured himself a generous helping. Joseph followed closely behind Brian. It was so natural at this point that Sebastian wasn’t even sure if Joseph was conscious of it. They had Brian surrounded, Sebastian blocking their suspect’s path further into his apartment and Joseph standing between them and the exit.

“Have you met his parents before?”

“No, he complained about them enough but I’d never had the pleasure of talking to them before today.”

“Did you know about Jason’s surgeries?”

“Of course, everyone did. You can’t look at him and not see the surgeries. I’ve paid for more than a few myself.” Brian sat down on his couch and took a swig of his drink.

“‘More than a few?’ So you didn’t pay for all of them?” Sebastian sat forward in his seat seizing the opportunity to gain some more information about Jason’s finances.

“Ha, definitely not. Jason’s been dating men for their money far longer than I’ve known him.”

“You’ve been dating for two years but you make it sound like you weren’t very close. Why would he make you his emergency contact?” Joseph said as he scribbled more notes and followed Brian into the livingroom to join Sebastian.

“He made me his emergency contact because he knew I could cover the cost of his medical bills. I liked him detectives, I wasn’t with him just for his looks. I also understood what I meant to him. He saw me as a wallet with a dick.”

“That seems a bit uncharitable.” Joseph said.

“It’s the truth.”

”One more thing before we go.” Sebastian got up from his seat. “We heard Jason paid you a visit last week while he was drunk. What was he upset about?”

”Ah, I thought you’d ask about that. He wanted more money. He’d designed his own implants but he couldn’t afford the surgery on his own. Same thing different day.”

Joseph and Sebastian left Brian’s apartment not really certain what to make of his relationship with Jason.


	6. Ghosts and spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian spents another evening with only his spirits for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/04

Sebastian didn’t feel like they were any closer to solving this case and spending the whole day around Joseph had really messed with his head. He needed to get a grip on himself. Just because he was lonely didn’t mean he should drag his partner into his shit. So Joseph had flirted with an admittedly attractive woman, it didn’t have anything to do with Sebastian. He wasn’t like the rest of the precinct he’d never speculated or gossiped about Joseph’s private life. He’d noticed his partner’s gaze straying to attractive men before when they walked down the street but he’d never really put much thought into it. But now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Was Joseph even single? They used to spend a lot of time together, before Myra had left. Even then Joseph hadn’t mentioned if he was seeing anyone.

Sebastian glanced at his partner. He knew Joseph was strong, had seen more than enough evidence in their time together. You’d never be able to tell though. Joseph had a way of hiding his strength, Sebastian didn’t know why. Maybe the detective wanted people to think of him as an intellectual first? He was one of the smartest people Sebastian had ever met. The only one to pass the demolitions class with full marks.

Joseph brought his pen to his mouth in thought drawing Sebastian’s eyes to his lips. He remembered how they felt, so warm and smooth. He was tense at first from surprise but had given easily under sebastian’s insistence. Sebastian licked his own lips and turned his eyes back to the road. His memory was more than a little fuzzy when he thought of that night but he could still recall the taste of Joseph on his tongue. It was crisp and clean like he’d just brushed his teeth but with a unique quality Sebastian had never tasted before. He ached to feel Joseph’s lips once more. God he needed a drink.

Sebastian pulled up to the station a yawn escaping his lips as he parked the squad car, it had been a long day.

“I’m going to head out. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sebastian said as he headed inside to grab his things.

“Mmhmm” Joseph seemed distracted, he probably would’ve walked into the door if Sebastian hadn’t held it open.

“Let me guess you’re going to stay late doing research for the case and making the rest of us look bad.”

“Mmmh, goodbye Seb.” Joseph sat at his desk turning his computer on. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he left their office and headed for his car.

* * *

 

Sebastian turned the TV down when the commercials started, he always hated how they increased the volume just to shell their shitty products. It had woken Lilly up more than a few times when she was a baby. Sebastian scrubbed his hand over his face, got up and went to grab another beer accidently bumping his knee on the coffee table as he went and knocking over several empty bottles. He should really clean the place up. He could worry about that tomorrow.

As he walked into the kitchen he checked the clock on the stove, it's glowing face drawing his tired gaze. It was nearly midnight already. Where did the time go? Guess he was going to pass on that beer. Sebastian turned off the TV, well tried to, then hobbled up the stairs. His back usually hurt after the nights he spent on the couch and he could still manage the steps tonight...probably.

He stumbled a few times but still made it to his room, well Myra’s room really. Sebastian fell on the messy bed throwing off his jacket and socks. He struggled out of his shirt his fingers clumsily fumbling the buttons and shrugged out of his pants. Joseph had been here last night. Sebastian had pressed himself again his partner right on that wall. Sebastian could feel the stirrings of arousal boiling in his gut. It had been so long since he’d fucked someone. Sebastian pulled down his boxers and took himself in hand.

He thought about Myra. Her soft lips and bright eyes. She’d been so worried he wouldn’t find her attractive after childbirth. He assured her that if anything it just made her more amazing in his eyes. She’d needed proof though. That first night home from the hospital after Lilly’s birth she’d grasped him, still too sore for intercourse she’d worked him to arousal with her hand. Sebastian, moved his own hand in time with his memory. She’d looked him in the eye as she kissed her way down his chest, her tempo increasing before backing off. She always like to build up tension. She toyed with him, kissing and sucking his hip then his inner thigh right before licking the full length of him. He’d nearly cried out in ecstasy but kept himself under control, mindful of the child in the other room. She mouthed at his head, swirling her tongue. She’d never been able to handle his full length but whatever she couldn’t fit in her mouth she worked with her hands.

Sebastian bit his lip at the memory and picked up his pace. She was so beautiful, how could he have let her disappear like that? Why didn’t he ever appreciate the things he had when he had them? Sebastian could feel his arousal flagging. He was desperate, he needed this release. Anything to make him feel better, more alive, if just for a moment. Other memories filtered through his haze. There was short black hair and rough stubble. What would it be like to have Joseph on his knees before him? Would he be able to take Sebastian’s size? Sebastian could picture it perfectly, if Joseph hadn’t pushed him away last night how amazing it would have felt. Joseph would sink to his knees opening Sebastian’s pants. Maybe he’d be unsure of what to do, perhaps he hadn’t done it before and Sebastian would teach him. He’d always been good at making Myra fall apart beneath him. She’d beg him to fuck her, her hips thrusting toward him, completely out of her control. She’d be dripping with need for him and only then would he relent and give her what she wanted. He could do the same to Joseph. Tease him, drag out his lust until he couldn’t take it anymore. Make him so mad with want he could barely speak, only mutter Sebastian’s half-formed name around gasps and moans.

Or maybe he had done it before. Joseph could be sleeping with a different guy every night with his looks. Maybe he was experienced, he’d know just how to handle Sebastian to make him moan, make him cry out in bliss.

Sebastian’s hand was rough even with the lotion he used but he wouldn’t stop, couldn’t at this point. He could imagine Joseph taking all of him, right to the back of his throat. He’d look up at Sebastian, his glasses for once not obstructing his eyes. Sebastian’s thumb swiped across the head of his dick imagining it was Joseph’s tongue. He moaned as his pleasure crescendoed and spilled over.

“Joseph!”

He gave a few half hearted pumps to relish the feeling as his heart rate slowed. He reached over the side of the bed grabbing his shirt and used the cloth to mop up his mess before closing his eyes. For once his mind was silent, no images of flames or screaming children, just a blessed void. Sebastian rolled onto his side dragging the blankets with him and drifted off to sleep.


	7. A morning briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph catches Sebastian up on his findings about the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/05

Sebastian rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked into the department. He noticed several people glance up before hurriedly looking down at their desks. Some people stopped their conversations abruptly while others continued to whisper under their breath. The rumor mill was definitely turning this morning. He was surprised it had taken a whole day to start honestly. Sebastian knew it had to be Bill, there was no way Joseph would tell anyone what happened. He just needed to ignore it. The gossips would find something else to occupy their time with soon.

Sebastian pushed open the door to his office and was greeted by a familiar sight. Joseph sat at his desk typing away on his keyboard. Did he ever go home?

“Morning, Jojo. Just out of curiosity where do you stash the sleeping bag? You know just in case I get stuck in the office and need to sleep here.” Sebastian tried for levity hoping he could bring back the rapport they normally shared so well.

“Haha, Seb, just because I don’t walk in exactly at nine am doesn’t mean I sleep here. The toxicology report came in this morning.”

“Anything interesting?” Sebastian chugged a healthy gulp of his irish coffee and sat at his desk.

“Take a look for yourself.” Joseph handed over the thick manila folder. Sebastian let out a low whistle.

“So I take it there was more than just some botox in his system?” Joseph just gave Sebastian an exasperated look.

Sebastian had only seen a tox report this thick once before and that had been investigating the death of a drug mule whose cargo had, uh, ruptured in transit. Sebastian winced at the memory, poor guy.

The first page alone listed Xanax, Adderall, Oxycodone, and Ecstasy as well as the Botox. Sebastian knew a kid could easily get his hands on prescription drugs at a party but as he flipped through the rest of the report there were less common ones and the list just kept getting longer.

“You think the kid had a hookup? Someone who could steal prescription drugs for him?” Sebastian closed the folder. He’d had to learn a lot about the different drugs available in Krimson City and what they did for his job but there were a few on this list he’d never even heard of.

“It sure looks that way. I’m not sure how we’re going to find out who his supplier was though. We don’t even have any leads on who his friends were. I think we should talk to his parents. They obviously had issues but they might at least be able to tell us who he spent time with.”

“They live outside the city right? Would they be willing to come into the station?”

“Already called them, they’ll be here around four.” It used to really piss Sebastian off, how on top of everything Joseph was. It always seemed like he was showing off. Over time Sebastian had learned that he was just that kind of person. He always put his best effort into whatever he did.

“Of course you did. Anything else you managed to get done before I was even awake?”

“I looked up that artist, the one who made that sculpture in Jason’s apartment?”

“Yeah I remember, how could I forget something like that. His name was Stefano...something.”

“Stefano Valentini, turns out he’s part of a new underground art movement called ‘Hyperrealist Body Horror’. And take a look at this.” Joseph turned his monitor revealing an article by the Krimson Post covering the city’s artists. There was Jason’s name right in the middle with a short bio. So he was an artist, one who specialized in the perversion of the human form. Well, Brian had said Jason designed his own implants, makes sense he had some artistic inclinations. “The article mentions there’ll be a gallery opening featuring this new ‘daring’ form of art. It’s set to open this Saturday.”

“And you think we should go?” Sebastian rubbed his eyes. He knew they should, it was important for the case but he really didn’t want to see any more of the monstrosities these freaks called art.

“I think if we go and start asking about Jason we could get some valuable information.”

“Ok new goal, we solve this case before Saturday so we don’t have to attend that freak show.”

“Wow, Seb, I had no idea you were such an art critic.” Joseph turned his monitor back around and kept typing away. He was the only officer Sebastian knew who wasn’t at least a day behind on his paperwork.

“We have some time before Mr. And Mrs. Mercer show up. Should we go see that warehouse landlord?”

“Definitely, with any luck we’ll find out who was performing botox injections at the ‘Plastic Ball’. Just let me finish typing up my notes then we can head out.”

* * *

 

Sebastian led the way to the car, Joseph having let him drive again. It almost seemed like things were normal.

“What’d you think of our interview with Brian yesterday?” Joseph asked.

“It was strange. Either he was a really good actor or he actually had feelings for Jason, but in that case I don’t know how he was content being used for his money.” Sebastian said as he took another sip of his coffee. The faintest hint of whiskey burned his throat as he started up the squad car. He hadn’t added much, just enough to keep his hangover from clouding his thoughts. He needed to be on his game interviewing witnesses, the fact that Joseph hadn’t mentioned anything was proof it was working. “He implied there were others too. Men, hell maybe even women, Jason was using as his personal bank account. I don’t know about you but if I loved someone I don’t think I’d be able to share them like that, knowing they didn’t care about me. The thought of them leaving my side to spend the night with someone else would kill me. Definitely makes Brian a prime suspect in my book.”

“...Yeah, sharing someone’s affection would be hard, but if you really loved them don’t you think you’d do anything, or let them do anything, that made them happy?” Joseph’s eyes never left the window. “Besides did you notice how he kept referring to Jason in the present tense? Most guilty people switch immediately to past tense.”

“Maybe, I still think he’s our number one suspect right now. Did you ever get any information from that chick at the front desk about why Jason was upset last week?”

“Nothing yet but it’s only been a day.”

The squad car rolled to a stop outside a beaten down brick building. Their landlord had certainly seen better days.


	8. Warehouse woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our detectives talk to the owner of the warehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/06

Sebastian rang the buzzer for a Greg Howard and waited. He sighed and rang the buzzer again.

“What do you want?” A rough voice crackled through the speakers.

“I’m detective Sebastian Castellanos and this is my partner Joseph Oda. We’re with the KCPD and we’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“Cops? Sure come on in.” The door opened with a groan as the detectives moved in. A shorter man in a stained, rumpled white tank top stood outside his door looking impatient. “Has the KCPD finally decided to get off their ass? Not sure why they sent detectives though.”

“You’ve contacted the KCPD before?” As always Joseph took the lead with questioning.

“Oh hell you two don’t even know what’s going on, figures. Why don't you come inside and I’ll tell you what I told the cops at the station over a month ago.” Joseph and Sebastian moved inside and took a seat on the older man’s couch.

“Water, coffee, tea?”

“No, thank you. We won’t be taking up much of your time. Please tell us what you told the other officer.” Sebastian said.

“Its these damn punks breaking into my property. At the time I thought it was just mine. Every few weeks I’d be driving by my properties, doing my rounds and discover drug paraphernalia in my buildings. The first time I thought it might have been squatters so I stayed out there all night watching the building, nothing. Didn’t have any more trouble for another few weeks before I found more. It wasn’t just some pot neither. There were needles, bags of crack. How am I supposed to rent out my buildings when They’re being used by drug gangs.” The man was clearly agitated. By the sound of it this had been going on a while.

“You never caught them in the act before?”

“No, after the second time I contacted you, well the KCPD. I thought you would be able to stop it. You know put some men outside the building, arrest the lot of them. Like in those cop shows. But you just took my statement and buried it. Couldn’t even send an officer out to look for evidence.”

“Mr. Howard we’ve been to your property and seen the damage these people caused your building. We’d like to help. Do you have any information in who might be involved?” Sebastian leaned forward in his chair. He’d had a lot of practice looking sincere and gaining trust. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help this man, it just wasn’t their top priority. He’d be sure a few uniforms were put on the case though. The man had come to the KCPD for help and he deserved to get it.

“They move around a bit, jumping from building to building but they circle back around after a while. After i figured out you lot weren’t going to do anything I decided to talk to a few other property owners myself. They’d been having the same trouble, people breaking into their property and doing drugs.”

“These other property owners, did they mention finding anything else besides drugs on their property?”

“Sure, all of us have. It’s some real sickos responsible for these break-ins. I’ve found mannequins, bags of some kind of gel, and, well, you know.” The man’s face grew as red as a beet. “Sex stuff. Plastic breasts, dildos.”

The man was nearly whispering at this point clearly uncomfortable.

“This type of stuff was at all the locations?”

“Yes sir. Once I started talking to the other owners we figured it out. These druggies had a schedule. They’d hit me first then the next week Sheryl, then Bob, finally Matt before circling back to me. They were having their drug fueled orgies every week and the KCPD hasn’t done a thing.”

“So you think they’ll be at Sheryl’s property this weekend.”

“What’re you thinking Joseph?”

“This man has waited for our help long enough Sebastian, I think we should catch these people.”

“Yes sir they’ll be there this weekend. I don’t know which day though. That’s the only thing that seems random. Sometimes it’ll be a Friday, others a Saturday or Sunday even.”

“Can you give us Sheryl’s number and address?”

“Sure thing officers.” Greg got up and walked into an adjacent room.

“Let me guess you want to stake out this lady’s property to see if it's another Plastic Ball.”

“We can’t be sure it's the same group of people but it sure sounds like it. All of the landlords found things that wouldn’t normally be brought to raves. Plastic breasts, dildos? They’re just more examples of artificial perfection and I bet those ‘bags of gel’ were breast implants. If it is another Ball I’m sure our illegal Botox injector will be there. It’s our best chance at catching them. At the very least we might be able to track down a few of Jason’s friends.”

“First the art gallery now this. You’re just determined to ruin my weekend.”

“This is a little more important than watching a football game on TV, Sebastian.”

Greg Howard walked back into the room carrying what looked like an address book.

“This is her number here. I want to thank you officers for taking some initiative. We were beginning to think it wouldn’t ever stop.”

“We’ll be there this weekend keeping an eye out. Thank you for your help Mr. Howard. Have a nice day.”

Sebastian and Joseph left the building. The overcast sky finally decided to deliver on its promise of rain as the detectives jogged to their vehicle. They shook off the water as they closed their doors and started up the car. Then Joseph’s phone began to hum in his pocket.

“It's a text from Megan.”

“Who’s Megan?” Joseph rolled his eyes certain his partner was messing with him.

“That door guard, from Brian’s building.”

“Oh yeah, now I remember. What’d she have to say?”

“She wants to meet. Says she has information about Jason.”

“And you don’t think it's just a ploy to see you again?”

“I know she was hiding something, Seb. It’s only noon we have some time before the Mercer’s arrive at the station. I think we should arrange to meet her.”

“You’re right, we should at least hear her out. Although I’m sure she’ll be upset that you won’t be meeting with her alone.”


	9. Coffee and a cover-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet with Megan again for some insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/06

Sebastian pulled to a stop outside of a popular coffee chain store. Megan had told them to meet her here. They got out of the car and headed inside. She was sitting by herself at a corner table. She was brushing her hair out of her eyes every few seconds. Her hands flitting agitated from her phone to her face. It was clear she was nervous but whether it was about information on Jason or seeing Joseph again Sebastian couldn’t be sure.

“Hello, Megan.” Joseph smiled at her as he took his seat, right next to her. Sebastian grit his teeth and sat down across from them.

“Hi.” Megan’s looked at Joseph and smiled warmly. Once they were seated however her eyes kept being drawn to the window, scanning the faces of those who walked past. So it wasn’t Joseph she was nervous over.

“You said you had some information?” Sebastian sounded more gruff than he’d intended. Normally he was very good at disguising any distaste or dislike he had for an interviewee but he was having trouble this time.

“Um...yeah. Yes. That night Jason came by. I knew why he was there.” Megan took a deep breath steadying herself “He was looking for drugs.”

“Then why go to Brian? Did he think Brian could buy him some?” Sebastian was intrigued. If Brian was Jason’s supplier of pharmaceuticals it seemed like the case was cracked.

“Brian he, he’s a stockbroker you know. Advises people on what to invest in. Only…” megan’s phone went off and she nearly jumped out of her seat before calming down and putting her phone in her pocket. “I’m not going to get in trouble am I, for telling you anything?”

“Of course not, Megan. We need your help to find out what happened. We only want to bring in the person responsible, make sure Jason gets the justice he deserves.” Joseph laid his hand in Megan’s shoulder reassuringly. Watching Joseph playacting like this made him sick to his stomach.

“Okay. One of the companies Brian recommends to his clients is Krimson Tech Pharmaceuticals. I’ve seen them visit him in the building. They’d bring in large briefcases meet him in the lobby the go up to his apartment. They’d be in there for a few hours before leaving, without the briefcase.”

“Why do you think this is related to Jason?” Joseph asked his hand squeezing Megan’s shoulder before moving to the table.

“I thought it was strange but it wasn’t any of my business. Most of the tenants hardly pay attention to me, it's almost like I’m invisible. I hear so much of their conversations and see when they come and go. No one in that building is squeaky clean. They’ve all done something to get as successful as they are. I just wrote it off at the time, just another person making another deal. When Jason came in though it made me wonder. Jason had barged through the doors demanding to see Brian, he was so angry. He was screaming about his drugs, something called Pheno...Phenobar something.” Megan flicked her hair behind her ears and leaned in conspiratorially. “I think it's a drug ring. I think the company was funneling drugs to Brian and he was selling them to kids like Jason.”

“Do you have the security footage of the men dropping off the briefcase?”

“You’d have to talk to my boss about that. I’m not sure how long we keep the files before rewriting them. Please don’t tell my boss I told you though, I really don’t want to lose my job”

“Would you be willing to testify in court to what you’ve told us?” Joseph looked Megan in the eyes.

“I-I...yes. Yes, I told you the truth! You believe me right? Do you think he did it? Do you think he really killed that poor kid?”

“We can’t answer any questions about an ongoing case, Megan, but we do believe you. Do you know if Brian's at home right now?”

“No, he left for a business trip this morning. Told me to hold his mail for him until Tuesday.”

“Thank you for your time, Megan, you’ve been invaluable. If you think of anything else please don’t hesitate to contact me again.”

Joseph and Sebastian got up from the table bid Megan goodbye and headed back to the car. Brian should be back on Tuesday then they could make their arrest. There still wasn’t enough evidence for a conviction though. That meant they only had a few more days to build an airtight case against their suspect. It finally felt like they were making headway but there were still far too many loose ends for Sebastian’s comfort.

“What do you think, Seb?”

“A drug ring created by the manufacturer? Seems a little far fetched. Pharmaceutical companies make billions legally. I don’t know why they’d risk starting an illegal drug ring.”

“That’s just what I was thinking. If we look at just the facts though it still seems sketchy. Two men from a company Brian recommended to his clients show up at his home and drop off a briefcase.”

“You think he was accepting bribes?”

“A company’s real income is from investors. People buying their stock raises their net worth and in turn makes more people invest. If Brian was dealing under the table he would be a valuable asset for any company. They give him what he wants and in turn he recommends his clients invest in their companies.”

“I hate business. It makes sense though. What does this all have to do with Jason? Do you think he was the kid’s supplier?”

“Maybe. I don't know why Jason would show up drunk and angry to Brian’s place if that arrangement was working though.”

“Could’ve had an argument. Maybe Brian was tired of being used and cut Jason off. Then when Jason started showing up shouting his mouth off he became a liability that needed to be dealt with.”

“I think you’ve been watching too many mafia shows, Seb. A murder would just bring more questions to his doorstep.”

“The doctors thought it was alcohol poisoning, then a bacterial outbreak, before considering it might have been foul play. Whoever did this tried their best to make it look like anything but a murder. Hell until a few minutes ago we were convinced it was accidental, the outcome of malpractice.”

“We still can’t rule that out, Sebastian. We don’t even know what was in that briefcase. We need to get a warrant for Brian’s apartment, maybe we can find out what those representatives from Krimson Tech really brought.”

“Shit it’s almost four. We need to head back to the station to meet Jason’s parents. I’m really not looking forward to this.”


	10. Parental problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives meet some less than agreeable parents.
> 
> (Warning this chapter contains homophobic language. If you want to skip it I’ll write a summary of the important points in the after chapter notes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/08

Sebastian pulled up to the precinct around 4:15pm. They walked into a small conference room which had been cleared to interview the deceased’s parents in private. An interrogation room was too intimidating and would only serve to put them on the defensive right from the start.

“About time.” A middle aged man quipped. His arms were crossed in front of his body and he was leaning back in his chair squinting his eyes at the detectives as they entered. “We drove all the way into the city at your insistence and you can’t even bother to show up on time.”

“I apologize for our tardiness but I can assure you it was important to your son’s case.” Joseph tried to placate the angry couple.

“Just goes to show how important you think our time is. I had to leave work early to get here before you clock out for the day and forget my boy ever existed.” The woman, Jason’s mother, exclaimed her eyes red.

“Our Jason was gone a long time before he died Margaret.” The man looked at his wife.

“What do you mean Mr. Mercer?”

“Jason had a lot of friends in High School. He wasn’t exactly on the football team but he was popular. Even had a girlfriend for a few months senior year, then he went to College. Neither of us wanted him to move to the city for school but he had his heart set on it and even managed to get a scholarship so we let him go. We never should’ve let him come here. As cops I’m sure you’ve seen it before, how the city brings out the degenerates.”

“Degenerates?” Sebastian didn’t like the way this man was talking.

“Yeah, you know the fags and libtards. They go to college campuses trying to recruit impressionable kids. They got to our Jason, changed him.”

Sebastian couldn't help but glance at Joseph as Karl Mercer spoke. Joseph wasn’t looking at the man. His expression hadn’t changed at all, not even a twitch at the hateful speech pouring out of the man’s mouth. Sebastian had not idea how he hid it so well, his own hands were curled into fists, white knuckled and aching to break this jackass’ jaw. He really didn’t want to get a suspension though, not when they were this close to breaking the case. He’d just have to make it through this conversation and hopefully he’d never see these people again.

“The first two years were okay. That’s when he was friends with that Steve kid.”

“Who? The more specific you are the easier it’ll be for us to find anyone you think might have information.”

“Steven Peters. He was roommates with Jason freshman year. He seemed like a good kid. Encouraged Jason to major in science. Of course that was before he started hanging out with those artist types.” At this Karl flicked his wrist like it was limp. Sebastian’s jaw nearly cracked with the force he used to bite back his reply.

“What do you mean he wanted Jason to pursue a career in science?” It’s a good thing Joseph was able to question them, Sebastian wasn’t sure he could form coherent sentences at the moment.

“He wanted them to be in classes together. I think he ended up going on to pharmacy school.” Mrs. Mercer added. This piqued Sebastian’s interest. Maybe this was how it started. Having a friend with unfettered access to pharmaceuticals may have opened a door for addiction. It was possible Jason had still been using Steven as his supplier, they needed to talk to him. Thank god something useful came out of this painful experience. “I can’t help but think how things might have gone differently if Jason had listened to his friend. If he hadn’t started taking drugs and...and doing those things with men he’d still be here. Please detectives, you have to find out what happened to my son.”

The Mercer’s left shortly after but not before slinging a few more slurs on the part Karl. What a way to end the day. Sebastian sat at his desk exhausted from the effort expended repressing his desire to break something, preferable something attached to Mr. Mercer.

“Well now we know why Jason and his parents didn’t get along.” Joseph closed the door to their office. “I’m inclined to agree with Brian, they are a piece of work.”

“That didn’t bother you?”

“Of course it bothered me, Seb, but I couldn’t do anything about it. They’re grieving parents and they needed something to blame so they blamed his sexuality. It’s a horrible thing to do but they don’t strike me as rational people. Besides that’s not the first time someone’s said the word fag in my direction.”

Sebastian hated the Mercers then. It took a lot to make him truly hate a person. He’d seen so many terrible things in his life, had so much tragedy happen in such a short time he didn’t think he’d ever feel anything so deeply again. But listening to Joseph just shrug off that word like he’d heard it a hundred times lit a fire inside of him. He’d always been protective of Joseph. The thought of ignorant assholes yelling in his partner’s face, calling him slurs, and maybe even threatening his life hardened Sebastian’s resolve. He wouldn’t lose anyone else. Myra and Lily were gone but he wouldn’t lose Joseph. He needed to change the subject before he did something stupid like confront the Mercers.

“What do you think about that kid they mentioned, Steven Peters. It’s a bit of a coincidence he ended up a pharmacist isn’t it?”  
“I don’t think it’s a coincidence at all. We need to talk to him as soon as possible.”

“Not tonight, it’s already quitting time and I don’t know about you but I can’t handle any more shit today. Are you still having that poker night? Nothing would lift my spirits more than winning some of your money”

“Yes, the game starts at seven. It's twenty dollar buy in Texas Hold’em. Make sure to bring some extra cash so you can buy back in after you lose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Karl and Margaret Mercer believe their son changed once he went away to College in the city. They mention his freshman roommate Steven Peters was a good kid who tried to get Jason to major in science instead of the arts. Steven Peters went on to pharmacy school after College and Sebastian believes he may have been Jason’s first drug dealer. The detectives are determined to find/ talk to Steven the next day.


	11. Poker and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian attends Joseph’s poker game but gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/09

Sebastian looked at his reflection for the third time in as many minutes and sighed. What was he doing? He was just going over to Joseph’s place for a poker night. He studied his image in the mirror. Myra had always liked the deep blue button down shirt, said it brought out his eyes. It just didn’t look right with the jeans though. Maybe he should wear the red shirt instead. He changed yet again. He’d bought this shirt a while ago and it was starting to get a little tight around the shoulders but it still had a nice cut to it. The first time he’d worn this shirt had been on a date night with Myra. She told him after they got back from the movie that she’d been imagining ripping the shirt off him the whole night, but that might mean the shirt was ugly. Sebastian looked in the mirror again. It was fine, he’d just wear this. It didn’t matter anyway, he was just going to Joseph’s. Sebastian took a fortifying breath before turning away from the mirror and grabbing his coat and keys.

Sebastian rang the buzzer for Joseph’s apartment before checking his appearance one more time in the polished metal around the button.

“Seb?” Joseph’s voice crackled from the cheap speaker.

“Yeah, its me.” The door buzzed letting the detective inside. Joseph waved Sebastian over from the entrance of his apartment. Sebastian walked in and shrugged off his coat. There was usually a changing roster of officers that showed up to Joseph’s poker games so Sebastian wasn’t entirely surprised to see a new face around the table.

“Hey, Seb, I’m so glad you could make it.” Joseph wrapped his. Arms around his partner and patted his back. Sebastian tried to ignore the warmth he could feel seeping through his shirt that lingered long after Joseph let him go. “This is Jeremy.”

“Hello, Sebastian.” He walked over and shook the detective’s hand. Sebastian took his hand and smiled at him. He couldn’t remember ever seeing him at the precinct before. It was nice of Joseph to invite a rookie.

“I haven’t seen you around before, are you new to the department?” The man laughed brightly, clearly amused.

“No, actually Joseph and I are dating.” Sebastian’s world seemed to narrow down to this man’s face and the point where their hands connected. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and the sound was drowning out any other noise. He could see the man’s mouth moving but any accompanying sound was unintelligible.

“What?”

“I just said it was nice to finally meet you detective. I’m glad to be able to put a face to all the stories Joseph’s shared.” Sebastian dropped the man’s hand and moved further into the apartment feeling suddenly trapped.

“Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you too. Hey, Joseph, where’s the booze?”

“I’m out, Sebastian.”

“Good think I brought my flask then.” Sebastian pointedly didn’t turn around to look at Joseph. He could feel the weight of his partner’s disapproval searing into his back.

* * *

 

Connelly folded leaving Sebastian and Joseph in a standoff yet again. Most hands had ended this way. It was a fact around the precinct that Joseph and Sebastian were card sharks. Joseph had the best poker face out of the whole department but Sebastian had the uncanny ability to sniff out any bluffs people tried to sneak by. Most officers came to Joseph’s poker nights just to watch the two face off, the twenty dollar buy in well worth the spectacle.

Pocket Aces. Sebastian checked his hand again as the Turn was dealt. Another Ace. Sebastian suppressed the urge to smirk at his fortune, his poker face had never been as good as Joseph’s He looked up at his partner. Joseph was the only one in the precinct Sebastian couldn’t read like a book. There were the makings of a flush in the middle as long as the River wasn’t a spade he’d be in the clear. Sebastian threw a few chips into the pot and Joseph called.

Jeremy burned a card then dealt the River. A spade, fuck. Sebastian scrutinized Joseph’s face, did he have the flush? Joseph held his gaze without wavering. Until he’d met Joseph Sebastian hadn’t really gotten into the game. He’d always found it too easy. He’d already gone this far, there was no use in folding now. He threw in his bet. Joseph called.

A straight flush. Sebastian laughed throwing his own cards on the table and took a swig from his flask. Joseph smiled and raked in his winnings.

“Well I think that’s going to do it for me tonight.” Connelly got up from the table, the last hand having consumed his remaining chips. “Enjoy my money you ruthless bastards.”

“I think that’s it for me too.” Jeremy got up from the table and kissed Joseph goodnight. Sebastian tried and failed to stop a frown from marring his features, he really should work on his poker face more. “It was nice to meet you, Seb. Don’t feel like you have to head out on my account I learned to sleep through ambulance sirens in med school and you two should really finish up the game.”

He was sleeping here? What was Sebastian thinking of course he was sleeping here, with his boyfriend.

“Goodnight, Jeremy. What do you think, Seb? One more hand, winner takes all?”

“You’re on.”   
The last hand of the night wasn’t nearly as exciting as they’d hoped and Sebastian found himself turning more and more to his flask. The last card was turned and Sebastian knew he had it in the bag. Joseph played through the round, refusing to throw in the towel even though he knew he was beat.

“Good game, Seb.” Joseph got up from the table to start clearing the cards away. Sebastian stood to help him but listed on his feet and bumped into the table knocking over the remnants of Connelly’s drink.

“Shit sorry, Jojo.”

“It’s fine, Seb. I’ll grab a towel.” Joseph walked to the adjacent kitchen and Sebastian followed, his mind clouded with alcohol. He watched Joseph grab a dish rag and turn around. “What’re you doing, Seb.”

Sebastian walked forward blocking Joseph in against the counter. He placed his hands on either side of Joseph’s face and looked into his eyes. There was a crease between his partner’s eyebrows but whether it was confusion or concern Sebastian couldn’t tell. He needed to feel Joseph’s lips again. He started to lean in and closed his eyes in anticipation. A firm hand pressed against his chest halting his advances.

“C’mon Joseph, I know it's me you really want and not him.” Joseph extracted himself from under Sebastian’s eager hands and moved to the doorway.

“You were the one I wanted, Seb, past tense. And his name is Jeremy, we’ve been together for ten months. Not that you ever asked.” Joseph whispered angrily trying to keep his emotions under control enough to prevent him from yelling and waking his boyfriend.

“Is Jeremy what you really want Jojo? Is he who you think about when you’re alone?” Sebastian stepped closer to where Joseph was standing, his movements almost predatory, desperate.

“You weren’t available Sebastian! You were married with a child. What was I supposed to do, stand around pining for you? This isn’t High School, I moved on. You should too. I’m not sure you can tell with the state you’re in but I’m not a woman Sebastian. I can’t give you what you want.” Joseph let out a sigh, all the fight draining from him. He knew Sebastian was hurting, being antagonistic wouldn’t solve anything. “You’re welcome to spend the night on our couch, you really shouldn’t drive right now.”

“‘Our’?” Sebastian asked, a stricken look cemented on his features.

“Yeah, our. Jeremy moved in last week. I threw him a house warming party, invited a few people from the precinct too. You said you had other plans.”

Sebastian remembered the invite. He’d thought it was just another get together Joseph was throwing. He’d begged off thinking it’d be too much work to talk to all Joseph’s friends and keep a smile plastered on all night. Instead he’d had a lovely evening with his friend Jameson. He was such a piece of shit, no wonder Joseph didn’t want him.


	12. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian decides to be a better friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/13

Sebastian woke up with a groan. His head felt like it was an egg shell cracking against the side of a pan. He rolled onto his side, a wave of nausea overtook him and he nearly saw his last meal in reverse. He closed his eyes and willed the room to stop spinning. There was rough fabric pressed against his face which he registered as odd but couldn’t really place why. It wasn’t unusual for him to spend the night on a couch.

As his stomach settled and he was finally able to crack his eyes open without dry heaving he noticed what seemed off. His own couch was leather, Joseph’s couch was cloth. He remembered every word Joseph said to him last night. He was a terrible friend. Joseph had been in a relationship for over half a year and Sebastian had never even known he was gay. It was true Sebastian hadn’t been himself for a long time but Joseph and him had been partners and best friends for nearly a decade. He’d always assumed Joseph just wanted to keep that aspect of his life private but maybe he was just waiting for Sebastian to ask. Did everyone know Joseph was gay? No, he may have wanted to tell Sebastian but Joseph still treasured his privacy, it may not be a secret but he wouldn’t go around telling everyone. Would he?

The soft spray of a shower echoed through the apartment and the scent of strong coffee wafted from the kitchen. Sebastian gave himself another minute to fortify his stomach before getting up to grab a cup of coffee. He just kept fucking up around Joseph. He knew he could still salvage his friendship. He just needed to stop acting like a fuck up and actually talk to his partner. He just hoped Joseph’s boyfriend...he wanted to say James?...had already left for the day. He swayed into the kitchen grabbing the mug he always used when he was at his friend’s place and the one Joseph used. The least he could do was making his friend a cup. Sebastian knew exactly how Joseph preferred his coffee, working so many late nights and early mornings it had been one of the first things Sebastian learned about his partner.

The sound of cascading water halted with a rattle just as Sebastian was adding the last bit of sugar to Joseph’s cup. He could do this. He could stop thinking if Joseph that way. They’d been partners for nearly nine years and thought had never crossed his mind before now. He just had to get back there. He thought of the time A drunk had thrown his drink at his partner drenching his nice vest and shirt. It had been late when they got back to the office, only the skeleton crew of a night shift had been there. Joseph had taken off his shirt to let it dry over the radiator in their office until the end of their shift. They’d each kept a change of clothes in the office since then. Sebastian could remember what Joseph looked like back then. He was young and fresh out of the academy. Joseph had been dedicated to his fitness back then. Not that he wasn’t now but it had been how he spent the majority of his time as a rookie and it had showed. He’d looked sure, but he’d never thought of kissing Joseph, never thought of how amazing it would feel to take Joseph’s dick in his hands a pull apart his composure thrust by thrust. So maybe he’d looked more than a few times. It had been pure curiosity, not this twisted loneliness driven lust he was tortured with now. He could get back to that point, a point where the mere sight of his partner didn’t send his thoughts cascading out of control. Joseph walked into the small kitchen.

“Good morning, how’re you feeling, Seb?”

“I’ve had better days. I fixed you a cup. So, uh, where’s James?”

“Thanks. Its Jeremy, he had to leave for the hospital already.”

“So you bagged yourself a doctor huh?”

“Sebastian, I know you don’t want to talk about Jeremy, it's ok. Let’s just head to the office.”

Sebastian followed Joseph in his car. He didn’t have enough time to stop at his house before heading in. He tried to make himself look as presentable as possible but that was difficult to accomplish wearing the same clothes as the day before. At least Joseph had let him use his shower and he had his emergency clothes at the office. Still he was certain walking in dressed like he was would raise suspicion. As a detective he wasn’t required to wear the Blues of his colleagues but he still wore a uniform of sorts. It was just easier to wear a similar outfit every day. It was formal enough, comfortable and he didn’t really need to put any thought into it. Unfortunately that strategy of ease was backfiring now, everyone who saw him would make note of his odd attire. Joseph’s poker games were well known, anyone would be able to tell he spent the night on his partner’s couch. He really didn’t need anymore fuel to add the already raging fire that were the rumors spreading around the precinct.

Sebastian shut his door and wrapped himself more tightly in his coat. It wasn’t particularly cold out but he was hoping to make it to his office without anyone noticing his shirt, which really hadn’t been the best choice. It was far too bright and hugged his torso too tightly. He should’ve just worn his office clothes to the poker game. The lobby was full and bustling this morning, just his luck. Sebastian walked quickly through the packed room trying to get by as fast as possible while not looking like he was rushing.

“Hey, Sebastian!” Connelly called out to him. Sebastian sighed and stopped at the officer’s desk. “Spent the night at Joseph's I see, you were hitting that flask pretty hard. I thought it’d make you easier to bluff, man was I wrong. How’d the game go? Some of us have a side bet going on which of you wins the night.”

Sebastian should’ve known he couldn’t hide it. Well if it was just Connelly it’d be fine. Oscar had spent a few nights on coworker’s couches when he indulged.

“I won. Listen I gotta go, lots of work to do.” Sebastian excused himself as fast as he could. He saw a few other officers glancing at him from the corner of their eyes, great.

Sebastian finally made it to his office and Joseph was already sitting at his desk. How did he always manage to do that? They even left at the same time today. Sebastian grabbed his spare clothes and began to change his shirt. Joseph cleared his throat.

“There’s a bathroom down the hall Sebastian.”

“You know how everyone in the department latches onto gossip, I don’t need to give them any more fodder. If it bothers you just go grab a coffee or something.”

Joseph sat at his desk looking stubbornly at his monitor as Sebastian unbuttoned his red shirt and slipped it off.

“We got the warrant to search Brian’s residence. It was waiting on our desk this morning.”

“Good, we should check his place out first thing. Then we should try to find out where that Peters kid lives.”

Sebastian unbuttoned his jeans. He couldn’t help but glance at Joseph as he disrobed. He knew Joseph was unavailable but there was still a lingering hope that at least Joseph was attracted to him. It felt good to be wanted, even if he couldn’t act on it.


	13. Apartment apparitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Sebastian search Brian’s apartment and run into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/15

Joseph led the way out of the building Sebastian following close behind. At least they could finally close this case and arrest that son of a bitch. He knew there was something off about Brian. He was too calm when questioned by two detectives. Most people were at least nervous, even if they were innocent.

They pulled up to the building Sebastian’s anticipation growing with every second. He always got like this when he could feel a case closing in. He was a bloodhound with a scent. It was just Joseph and himself right now. They didn’t want his neighbors to realize what was going on. When they found something incriminating they’d call in a forensic team.

The detectives walked into the lobby, Sebastian sighed when he noticed Megan behind the front desk. He was really hoping someone else would be on duty.

“Hello, detective Oda!”

“We have a warrant to search Brian Stanton’s apartment. Do you have the resident’s keys in your office or do we have to call the building manager?” Sebastian cut off Joseph not wanting to waste time, and if that meant Joseph didn’t flirt then that was just a bonus.

“Oh, umm. Yes, I have a master key for the whole building. You know, for emergencies.”

“Thank you, Megan.” The young woman blushed as she turned to head into the office and grab her key.

“Don’t get the poor girl’s hopes up, Jojo.”

“I was just being polite, Seb.”

The trio exited the elevator. Luckily it didn’t seem like any of Brian’s neighbors were of the nosey variety. This was probably one of those city buildings where a resident could be dead and rotting next door and would only be found once they couldn’t handle the smell anymore. City dwellers cherished what little privacy they had, often to a fault. At least it worked in their favor for once.

Megan opened the wood door and stood aside as the detectives entered.

“Was I right? I was wasn’t I?” She whispered excitedly from the hall inching forward and looking around the room.

“This is an open investigation, we can’t discuss it with civilians. Thank you for your time, that will be all.” Sebastian closed the door on the curious woman finally glad to be rid of her.

“There’s no need to be so rude, she’s been nothing but helpful. Without her we wouldn’t even have this lead.” Joseph was rummaging through Brian’s kitchen trying to look for the briefcase or any spot which might be a good hiding place. Both detectives had gotten quite good at finding people’s secret spots, the ones they squirreled away their most prized or most shaming secrets.

“I don’t like her. If you give her half the chance I’m sure she’d post the whole story on the internet.”

“Anyone ever tell you you have some trust issues?”

“Once or twice.” Sebastian moved on to the bedroom. It was the place most people felt safest, the place they were comfortable enough to be at their most vulnerable. Nine times out of ten it was where people kept their most valuable possessions.

Sebastian searched the room checking any space he thought could be used to conceal something of importance. He didn’t have to look for long before he found a small keypad safe at the back of Brian’s closet.

“Joseph! I found something.” Sebastian shouted for his partner as he began to inspect the metal box. He’d run across some cheaper safes in drug houses that were so poorly designed you could pop them open with a well placed paperclip. That didn’t seem to be the case here though. Brian must’ve spent a considerable amount on this one, it was bolted to the floor so it couldn’t be easily removed. “What do you think, Jojo? can you open it?”

“I can disarm a bomb, Seb, not crack a safe.”

“Should we call it in? Get someone out here with some expertise?”

“Maybe. People usually choose a code that has some meaning to them personally, makes it easier to remember.”

“You think we should guess?”

“It’d be faster than waiting for the someone else to get here. We should only try twice though, otherwise it might lock itself down.”

“Ok, what was important enough to Brian to use it as his code. A lot of people use their birthdays, should we try that?”

“Worth a shot. It was June 10, 1975.”

“How do you just know that off the top of your head?”

“Because I actually read his file, Sebastian.”

Sebastian keyed in the date. A red LED flashed from the keypad and a soft buzzer sounded, one more shot.

“Hmm, what else would Brian use. It's most likely a date or a phone number.”

“Well we tried a date, let’s give a phone number a shot.”

“He probably wouldn’t use his own. Should we try Jason’s?”

“Why not? What were the last four digits again?” Joseph took out his notebook and flipped through a few pages.

“4195.” Sebastian input the new code. A green light flashed followed by a metallic click. Sebastian opened the safe anticipating a wealth of contraband, but most importantly for the case, Botox. Inside there were stacks of money, all in large denominations. Digging further Sebastian found a surprising amount of jewelry for a gay man to keep, they were most likely heirloom pieces from his mother, a few gold coins, some important looking papers, and a gun. That was it. No drugs, no incriminating syringes of Botox. Nothing linking Krimson Tech to Brian. Sebastian stood up in a huff and stomped away.

“There’s nothing! He must’ve hidden it somewhere else.” Sebastian began to tear apart the room in his search. Joseph crouched next to the safe to inspect it for himself. He copied down the serial number for the gun, hoping that they could nail him with an unregistered firearm if nothing else. Next he looked through the papers. Social security card, birth certificate, there were also deeds to several properties outside of the city. Joseph took note of their addresses. Sebastian was right, on the surface there was nothing incriminating.

Sebastian and Joseph spent another hour searching the large apartment. They tested the walls for hollow spots, opened the back of the toilet looking for bags, although that was a trick usually only employed in drug dens, and checked the floor for loose boards. The building seemed annoyingly up to code and free of amateur modifications. If Brian had any illegal or suspect substances they weren’t here.

Sebastian stormed out if the building, Joseph trailing behind. He slammed his fists on the top of the car.

“Damnit! There has to be something! A kid can’t just die without leaving a trace, it's always someone’s fault.” Sebastian had grown quiet. “We can’t let him get away with this.”

Joseph walk up to his partner and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wanted to pull him into an embrace and hold him until he calmed down but that seemed inappropriate given everything that had happened recently. It hurt to see his partner like this. Joseph knew Sebastian was taking every case harder than he used to. It seemed like each death they came across was personal to Sebastian, it was part of what made him such a great detective but now it was harming him and Joseph wasn’t sure what he could do about it.

“We could call Krimson Tech, if we offer them a deal they might turn on Brian.”

“No, if we start digging too deep into this now it could alert Brian. If he runs we might never catch him.”

“Detectives!” Megan ran out of the building holding something aloft and waving it at the two of them. Sebastian shrugged off Joseph's hand and turned away from the girl rubbing at his eyes. Joseph glanced at Sebastian concerned before focusing on the door woman.

“What is it, Megan?”

“I found a copy of the security footage the day the lab people stopped by. I thought you might find it important, you know, for the investigation.” Megan whispered the last word like she was in on the secret, part of some secret club with the two detectives.

“Thank you, Megan. Let us know the moment Brian gets back from his trip.”

The young woman went back inside a huge smile on her face and Krimson City’s finest got into their car and pulled away, their mood lifting with the prospect of a new lead


	14. Chief Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebatian and Joseph check out their newest lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/20

“Castellanos, Oda, my office now!”

Joseph and Sebastian followed an angry looking, silver haired latina woman into a large office.

“What is it, Chief?” Sebastian had always liked Maria Vasquez, Police Chief of the KCPD. She was hard on her officers but only to bring out the best in them. Sebastian had heard her described as cold before but he knew that couldn’t be further from the truth. She’d taken a bullet for her partner when she was still working the streets and he didn’t doubt she’d do the same for any one of her officers.

“How close are you two on closing the Mercer case?”

“We have a strong lead but all of our evidence is circumstantial at best.” Joseph replied.

“We just got back from talking to a witness, we may have some hard evidence. Haven’t had the chance to check it out yet.” Sebastian glared at Joseph from the corner of his eye.

“I’m going to need you two to step it up, I want this case closed next week. Someone leaked some details to the media. We’re going to be crawling in reporters any day now, you know how I feel about reporters. The sooner you close this case the sooner they leave my precinct alone.”

Sebastian hated when the media got a hold of a case. They publicized anything they thought would draw people’s attention, sensationalizing facts and bending them to suit their needs. It didn’t matter if it was an ongoing investigation or what the potential infamy would do to the families involved.

“I know I don’t need to remind my two best detectives not to talk to the press.”

“Got it, Chief, anything else?”

“That’ll be all, Detective Oda.” Both detectives turned to leave the scenic office.

“Castellanos, stay behind a minute. I need to talk to you.”

Joseph looked over his shoulder at his partner as he left, his brow furrowed in concern.

“What is it, Chief?”

“I’ve heard some concerning things about you recently. Do I need to be concerned?”

“I didn’t know you put so much stock in heresay.”

“Don’t get cute with me, detective. You may be the golden boy of the KCPD but you’re not above reproach. I understand you’ve been through a lot but I need you on your game.”

“I’m fine.”

“Good, then I don't want to hear anymore about it. Now get out of my office and get some work done, I’m holding you personally responsible for every reporter I need to talk to today.”

Sebastian left Maria’s office with a sour taste in his mouth. Had someone gone to the Chief behind his back? Was it Joseph? No, he’d never betray Sebastian like that. She’d probably just heard the rumors going around and wanted to do her due diligence. Still he never liked being dressed down by the Chief. Sebastian walked into his office hoping that security footage would be the last link in the chain and they could finally put this case to bed.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing. Did you get a chance to look over the security footage?” It was clear Joseph didn't want to drop the subject. His face was a flurry of concern, worry, and was that nervousness? Whatever it was it was gone in a second, sealed away behind his normal mask of indifference.

“No, I thought you’d want to see it to so I waited. I did look up Steven Peters, five pages of results on Facebook but only two Stevens that live in Krimson City and work for pharmaceutical companies.”

“Alright I guess we know where we’re headed to next.”

Joseph placed the disk containing the security footage into his computer. A window popped up and started playing the recording. The screen showed the large opulent lobby of the highrise apartments in a fuzzy black and white. For such an expensive building the management definitely hadn’t splurged on cameras. There was a male and a female figure sitting in the waiting area, one was definitely holding a briefcase. They were dressed professionally in what appeared to be black suits. The camera was pointed directly at one of the suspects faces but It was almost impossible to see any distinguishing features. Damn, why’d they have to skimp out on decent cameras? A third person entered the lobby. He was the right height and build to be Brian but Sebastian couldn’t be sure. The two unknown people got up and greeted the third with warm handshakes and pats on the shoulder before following the newcomer back into the elevators. Joseph fast forwarded the tape the timer counting faster and faster.

“There!”

Joseph stopped the video and rewound slightly. Two hours, they’d been up there two hours. The two suits from before stepped out of the elevator, sans briefcase, and walked briskly to the exit.

“It’s useless! We can’t even be sure those two were from Krimson Tech.” Sebastian could feel his frustration and anger growing.

“Calm down, Sebastian.”

“That whole trip was worthless. There was nothing in his apartment, no shred of evidence and now our only lead turns out to be a bust.”

“It wasn’t our only lead. We have Megan’s testimony for what it’s worth and video evidence that there was an exchange.”

“You can’t even tell it’s Brian on the tape!”

“Maybe not but it does look incriminating. People tend to assume the worst, if we tell him we have footage of him we might be able to get a confession.”

“If we don’t get an admission of guilt the most we’ll be able to hold him on what we have is 24 hours.”

“We need to get warrants for his other properties, hopefully we’ll be able to find something more substantial there.”


	15. Further questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Joseph follow another lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/27

This really wasn’t Sebastian’s day. Right from the start nothing had gone his way. The whole morning was a waste and he couldn’t help but replay Jeremy’s kiss with Joseph from the night before. It wasn’t just that they’d kissed, although that was bad enough, it was the way they’d looked at each other after. It was the same way he used to look at Myra. Sebastian tried to recall the way Joseph had looked at him when he’d stolen a kiss from his partner. The memory was hazy with alcohol but he knew it wasn’t the same expression he gave Jeremy. It was a look of shock and maybe lust, although that may have been projection on Sebastian’s part, but he was sure there hadn’t been that love there.

Working together these past nine years they’d been in so many dire situations Sebastian had grown to trust Joseph with his life and he was certain Joseph trusted him just the same. But that feeling, that bond, wasn’t love. Had he just conflated that with something stronger? Joseph wouldn’t want anyone other than Sebastian watching his back but he’d never looked at him with the same fondness and staggering depth of emotion as that look he shared with his boyfriend.

Joseph led the way up the narrow stairs of a city building. They’d gotten the address off the kid’s social media. Sebastian would never understand why someone would put so much information out there where anyone could see it, still it made his job a lot easier. This Steven Peters was a recent graduate and employee of Krimson City University Medical School’s pharmacy program. Jason Mercer had attended the non-medical side of the college.

Joseph had combed through both Steven Peters’ online profiles looking for any hint of which one was the one Jason’s parents had mentioned. Both Facebook profiles had been more or less private but they’d gotten lucky with links to other social media. They knew they had the right guy when Joseph had found his instagram featuring photos of Jason and Steven together, kissing.

Joseph knocked on the beaten up wooden door in front of him, the dull thud resounded through the room beyond and was joined by softer thuds moving towards the door.

“Hello?” Steven Peters opened the door a crack the rest of the way blocked by a thin metal chain. It wasn’t necessarily suspicious, a lot of people in rougher neighborhoods wouldn’t open their doors for strangers.

“I’m detective Joseph Oda and this is my partner Sebastian Castellanos. We’d like to ask you a few questions.”

Steven shut the door without responding the wood of the door slapping against frame. Metal clicked and slid on the other side of the barrier before the door reopened. Steven ran his fingers through his hair then waved the two detectives inside.

“Uh how can I help you detectives?”

“What was the nature of your relationship with Jason Mercer?” Joseph’s eyes stared into Steven's. it was clear the kid was nervous by being direct they might be able to catch him if there were any inconsistencies in his story. Sebastian couldn’t help but feel this was a waste of time. He knew they needed to follow this lead through to its conclusion but it just seemed unnecessary given how the case was going. Still he had to admit he couldn’t picture Jason dating this quiet mousy kid. If Brian were to be believed Jason had a pattern of using people to get what he wanted from him so the question became what did Jason want from Steven?

“What?”

“What was your relationship with Jason Mercer?”

“W-we were roommates, freshman year.”

“Just roommates?” Sebastian question.

“And friends, we hung out together.” Steven wrapped his arms around each other hugging them close to his stomach and hunching his shoulders a bit.

“Were you ever romantically involved?” It was clear Joseph was tired of beating around the bush.

“Romantically? No, definitely not. We were just close friends.”

“Do you kiss a lot of your friends on the lips?” Sebastian couldn’t suppress the guilt he felt at his own hypocrisy.

“N-no. What’re you talking about?” Steven straightened his posture and leaned on the counter but he couldn’t keep his eyes from darting back and forth.

“Really? Because we found this picture of the two of you, you seem very happy together.” Sebastian flashed the young man his phone the picture of him and Jason kissing occupying the full screen. He always got some satisfaction from watching a suspect’s lies fall apart, Joseph always chided him for his unprofessionalism.

“That, that’s no, we weren’t together!” Steven was becoming visibly agitated. “Look I need to go, I have an appointment I can’t be late for.”

“Steven, we still have more questions we need you to answer.”

“You can’t just show up unannounced and expect me to, to be at your beck and call!”

“Alright, we understand you have a schedule to keep. When can we talk to you again?”

“Okay, I’m not sure. My schedule isn’t regular. I don’t even know my schedule for next week yet.” Steven seemed calmer with the prospect of the two men leaving his apartment.

“C’mon, Joseph. We’ll be in touch, Steven.” Sebastian led the way out of the cramped, small space his partner following close behind. After Steven shut the door Sebastian started back down the stairs taking out his flask and swallowing a generous gulp. He needed a break from this case, it was infuriating.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 12/03

Joseph stood next to the driver’s side door waiting for Sebastian to hand the keys over. Sebastian didn’t have it in him to argue and just threw the keys to Joseph and slid into the passenger seat, at least he’d be able to have a drink on the way to the precinct.

“He’s definitely hiding something.” Sebastian said after he swallowed more whiskey. Joseph kept his eyes on the road but Sebastian could still feel his judgement. “I don’t know why he felt the need to deny his relationship with Jason.”

“Maybe he was ashamed to be gay?”

“Why would he share it on the internet then?” Sebastian took out his phone unlocking it and tried to look up the picture of the two young men again. “Huh, kid already took it down. Tell me you grabbed a copy already.”

“Yeah, couldn’t risk losing a piece of evidence.” Joseph shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Do you have any plans for Saturday?”

“Don’t we have to go to that carnival or horrors? Although I hardly see the point now, we’ve got our man.”

“I meant after that. Jeremy, he wants to get to know you better. He was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with us. I told him I’d ask but I didn’t think you’d be interested.” Sebastian took a sip from his flask, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Uh yeah, yeah sure. I’d like to get to know him too.”

“Really?” Joseph couldn’t stop the surprise from coloring his voice.

“I’ve gotta look out for my partner, make sure this guy is up to snuff” Joseph’s eyes stayed on the road but Sebastian could see the corner of his mouth lifting. He missed the easy camaraderie they used to share. He knew it was his fault, he shut himself down after Lilly was gone. He didn’t let Myra in much less Joseph. He’d missed so much about his partner’s life, he wasn’t going to keep him at arm's length anymore. He wouldn’t lose another person in his life, even if it killed him to see Joseph with someone. “So what’s the next step Jojo?”

“I put in a request for a warrant for Brian’s other properties but no judge is going to stick around on a Friday so that won’t get through until Monday at the earliest.” Sebastian grunted, he’d always had a problem with the pace of police work. They knew Brian was doing something illegal the longer they sat around and waited for the higher ups to get their heads out of their asses the more time their suspect had to get rid of any evidence. On more than one occasion Sebastian had bent the rules to get results. He tried to avoid dragging his partner into it whenever he could although Joseph seemed to intentionally turn a blind eye whenever he thought Sebastian might step out of bounds. He’d have to look up Brian’s other addresses once they got back to the office, he was going to do a little investigating on his own Saturday morning. “We should stake out that warehouse tonight, see if there’s another Plastic Ball.”

“Right, at the very least we can shut down that whole fucked up mess.”

“We should try to find some of Jason’s friends there too. They might be able to shed some light on what was happening between Jason and Steven.”

“I’ll just be happy knowing we stopped a bunch of crazy people from worshipping plastic surgeons every weekend.”

The rest of the ride was shared in companionable silence. Sebastian occasionally reached for his flask but Joseph chose not to draw any attention to it. They pulled up to the front of the station before circling to the back where the squad cars were kept and Sebastian let out a weary sigh.

“I fucking hate reporters.” The front of the building was surrounded by video cameras, microphones, and people in suits wearing far too much makeup. It certainly hadn’t taken them long to latch onto this story. Although they always seemed interested in anyone who died under the age of sixty. It was sick how they fed off tragedy that way. Sebastian took a fortifying taste of whiskey before hiding his flask away from prying eyes. If someone from the media saw him drinking on duty all hell would break loose. Maybe if they were very lucky they might be able to sneak in the back entrance without being assaulted.

“Detective Castellanos!” It was Carla, a reporter for the Krimson Post. Sebastian had given her a few exclusive interviews when he was still a rookie detective. He’d been flattered by her attention and he had to admit she was attractive. She’d used his obvious attraction to try to get more information for her stories. Then he’d started dating Myra and he just saw Carla as a nuisance, a lamprey that had attached itself to him and wouldn’t leave until it sucked out every last bit of information it could. “Care to comment on the Jason Mercer investigation?”

“No. C’mon Joseph let’s do some work that’s worthwhile, you know putting murderers behind bars.”

“Are you saying Jason was murdered?” Carla was furiously scribbling on a notepad, her ever present cameraman moving around her like an excited puppy searching for the best angle.

“I’m not saying anything about an open investigation.”

“It just seemed interesting that two homicide detectives were investigating a case of alcohol poisoning, that is unless they wanted someone with personal experience.”

“What did you just say?” Sebastian’s fists curled in on themselves. How the fuck could she know that?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 12/11

The warm scent of coffee permeated the small room as Sebastian waited in line. The soft sounds of grinding coffee beans and the corporate approved pop songs did nothing to quell Sebastian’s mood. Joseph had pulled his partner away from Carla at the station and hurried him inside knowing that Sebastian was close to losing his temper. It was hours later Sebastian and Joseph were pulling overtime parking a few blocks down from Sheryl’s warehouse hoping to find their illegal Botox injector, but no matter how much time had already passed Sebastian couldn’t put the encounter out of his head. It seemed more and more plausible that someone at the KCPD was trying to fuck with him.

Sebastian stepped forward as the line moved, another customer served. There was the confrontation with the Chief, it was clear that Maria had been informed about his drinking habits. Most officers indulged every now and then, it was impossible to see the things they did working homicide and not want to forget some. In fact there were at least three detectives Sebastian knew of that kept some kind of alcohol in their desks. But as far as he knew Maria had only ever confronted someone if it affected their work and Sebastian’s record was exemplary, if not exactly spotless. He has the highest arrest and conviction rate of anyone in homicide, the only reason Maria would feel the need to talk to him was if someone told her to. On top of that someone had leaked information to the press and not just evidence from the case but incriminating personal information about Sebastian himself. He didn’t know what he’d done to pisss someone off so much that they were trying to get him fired.

“How can I help you sir?” The young man behind the counter asked.

Sebastian ordered Joseph and himself a drink. He needed to stop thinking about all this, it was only going to drive him insane and he needed to focus. It was going to be a long night whether or not they caught the ravers, and he had enough on his mind already. Sebastian took his drinks stopping at the counter to add sugar to Joseph's and a splash of whiskey to his own before walking out of the shop and back to the car.

“Thanks, Seb.” Joseph took his offered cup removing the lid and blowing on the scalding liquid to cool it. “Do you think it’ll be tonight?”

“No way to know, we just have to wait and see I guess.” Sebastian took a sip of his coffee savoring the burn from the whiskey and the heat against the chill of the night. They tried to keep the car off as long as possible so they looked just like any other parked car on the street. Unfortunately that meant whatever temperature it was outside was the same as inside the car. Sebastian cleared his throat. “So, how are things going with Jeremy?”

Joseph sighed.

“Seb, you really don’t have to do this.”

“Do what? Talk to my partner?”

“You know what I mean, Seb.” Joseph was starting to get frustrated.

“No, Jojo, I don’t! Why didn’t you tell me? We’ve been partners for nearly a decade. How could you have just forgotten to tell me you’re gay!” Sebastian was shouting now. He hadn’t realized just how much this had been bothering him. “I mean hell, Joseph, you were best man at my wedding.”

“Because I didn’t think you’d want to know, Seb!”

“Why would you think that?” Sebastian was nearly whispering now his anger leaving him as fast as it’d come.

“C’mon, Seb, really?”

“Really.”

“‘I wish they wouldn’t rub our faces in it’, ring any bells? Look, Seb, I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable around me.”

“I said that?”

“Yes, you did. It was around the time we were first partnered together.” Sebastian still couldn’t remember the comment but he knows he said it. It used to get to him, seeing same sex couples in public. It always made him uncomfortable back then. He wasn’t homophobic. He’d always supported gay marriage and he’d never called someone a fag, not really anyway. But it used to bother him seeing men kiss each other.

“I’m sorry, Joseph, really. I don’t know why I would’ve said that, you know I was an idiot back then, but that was nine years ago! You honestly think I still think that?”

“I don’t know, Seb! People don’t change that much.” Joseph turned away from Sebastian and stared out the window. Sebastian took another sip of his coffee wishing he’d emptied the entirety of his flask into it. Joseph looked back at his partner, his detective’s eyes scanning Sebastian’s face. “Why are you doing it?”

“Doing what?”

“Trying to kiss me?” Sebastian’s throat was dry again, he took another sip. He couldn’t help from remembering what Joseph’s lips felt like pressed to his.

“I don’t know.” He couldn’t deny it. There was something about the cloak of night that made it possible to acknowledge. Sebastian couldn’t bare the weight of his partner’s eyes so he stared out the window. “Did you see that?”

Joseph looked towards the warehouse, sure enough there was movement. Cars were pulling into the lot, unloading various and sundry. “Was that a mannequin?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 12/25

Joseph called into the precinct putting a few cars on standby. They had a better shot of getting people to talk candidly. The plan was to let them set the party up and and get it started before Sebastian and Joseph went it. If they didn’t go in guns blazing they might be able to catch their Botox injector red handed, maybe even find some of Jason’s acquaintances. Sebastian didn’t relish the idea of shoving through a mass of drugged up twentysomethings. He’d never been one for the club scene, he hated when people invaded his personal space but he’d just have to deal with it.

The detectives sat quietly in their car watching the scene unfold before them. Sebastian was grateful that Joseph seemed to drop their previous conversation, at least for now. They could see teams of people unloading trucks and vans.they weren’t even trying to hide their actions. Sebastian wondered what they’d say if someone questioned them but then again no one would. It was the oldest trick, act like you belong and everyone would believe you did.

The teams of people setting up turned into streams of party-goers lining up outside the doors. Some were falling down, drunk before even making it inside, others were swaying in their feet, and still more rubbing up against each other their sensations heightened artificially. When you got to the heart of it there wasn’t any real difference from any parties they’d had to break up before but on the surface it seemed far stranger. People had drawn dotted lines on their face, around their eyes, across their bodies. They were wearing latex gloves and clear plastic raincoats, some women had done their hair up with syringes while others had added a metallic sheen to their makeup giving them an almost uncannily inhuman look.

Sebastian finished off the dregs of his coffee, nodded to Joseph and then got out of the car his partner following close behind. The two made it to the entrance barging their way inside past the patrons in their various states of altered cognizance. The inside was lit by lasers, smoke billowing from somewhere giving them substance to hang their form upon. The lights flashed, the music loud and heavy. Sebastian could feel the force from the speakers in his chest it made his heart pound and adrenaline flow through his system. Bodies pressed in on the two forcing them together or risk being separated.

“Seb, look!” Joseph had to shout over the music. At the top of a raised platform two sets of stairs led to a repurposed dentist chair. Had they built the stairs themselves just for tonight? It seemed excessive. People were lined up on both staircases waiting for their turn in the chair. Sebastian watched as a woman dressed as a nurse wielded a large needle above a man in the chair. There were people on the stairs cheering as she stabbed the sharp metal of the needle into his face, Sebastian winced. At least they wouldn’t have to stick around for long. “We should split up. One of us still needs to try to find Jason’s friends. I doubt he was coming to parties like this on his own.”

“Fine, I’ll take our needle happy friend over there. Goodluck holding a conversation in this!”

“I’ll manage!” Joseph yelled before turning away and disappearing into the thrumming crowd. Sebastian sighed and moved toward the staircase hoping the people that set it up were sober at the time.

There was a couple wrapped in each other’s arms at the base of the staircase their mouths locked together in an intimate embrace. Sebastian tried to slip past them without disturbing them and make his way up the stairs.

“Hey! No cuts, back of the line and wait like everyone else!”

“KCPD, I suggest you clear out.” Sebastian flashed his badge. It was risky to let anyone know the police were here but be doubted the party would break up before they were able to get what they needed. Then again the less time they spent in this twilight zone the better. Either way the partier was spooked enough to run off and the few surrounding patrons close enough to see the exchange scattered as well. Sebastian made his way up the steps, by the time he reached the top it was clear the commotion of his ascent had caught the attention of the ‘nurse’.

“And who are you? Mhmm, looking to lighten up those wrinkles for someone special or do you want to improve your odds on the dating scene? Although I can’t imagine you having much trouble there. In fact if you enjoy my services I could offer you a private consultation.” The woman winked at Sebastian. She wasn’t unattractive but it was clear she’d been under the knife herself a few times. “Name’s Celia. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Detective Sebastian Castellanos of the KCPD. I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“Detective?” The pleasantly open look on her face shuttered itself off and she shifted back on her feet and crossed her arms. “And how can I help the KCPD this fine evening?”

“Have you ever seen this man?” Sebastian handed over a photo of Jason. The people that had been in line were quickly disbursing clearly sensing this new situation was not one they wanted any part of.

“Sure, he’s been by a few times.”

“Was he here Saturday at the las Plastic Ball?”

“Yeah, him and a few of his friends stopped by the throne.”

“The throne?” Celia gestured behind her to the augmented dentist’s chair. “And you performed an injection on him?”

“Sure, he was a frequent flyer around here.”

“Put you hands behind your back. You’re under arrest for suspicion of involuntary manslaughter and practicing medicine without a license.”

“Excuse me? I have a permit!” She held her hands behind her back as she protested. As she was cuffed it seemed the whole party had focussed on them. The music was still playing and there were still dancers but a wave of awareness was growing ever outward and those who still had their wits about them were clearing out. Sebastian grabbed a few vials of the liquid he’s seen Celia injecting as evidence before making his way down the stairs. Everyone gave him a wide berth as he descended the stage holding the bound woman in front of him. He’d gotten a decent view from the raised platform and was able to spot Joseph.

“I see you had some luck.” Joseph nodded his head to the woman in Sebastian’s custody. She had gone silent after her hands were bound refusing to utter a sound. It was possible she’d had trouble with the law in the past. Sebastian wouldn’t be surprised if she cried lawyer as soon as they got to the station.

“What about you?” Sebastian had seen a few kids crowded around Joseph from his vantage point but they’d left by the time he made his way over. The party had thinned significantly since the arrest.

“Got a bit of intel, I’ll fill you in later. For now let’s bring some uniforms in, shut this thing down for good.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Sebastian guided their criminal out the door and to their car locking her in the back before getting in himself. Sebastian took the vial out of his coat pocket and looked it over. It was unmarked and the liquid inside it clear. They’d need to get it tested but he had a hunch it’d be research grade Botox. Could this be it? No jilted lover or small time drug ring just a case of misguided cosmetics? It seemed too simple, yet he had to admit he’d be glad to see the end of this case. Sebastian popped the vial back into his pocket as Joseph climbed in the passenger seat and buckled in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 1/01

The drive back to the station was quiet. Sebastian wanted to ask about Joseph’s success investigating Jason’s friends but he knew talking about it in front of a suspect was just stupid. Celia hadn’t said a word since they left.

The station was seemed almost empty with the lack of activity but Sebastian knew it was an illusion. The city as a whole was restless, never sleeping but merely hibernating until the sun roused its populace. The KCPD was the same, never quite silent, forever rotating through various states of wakefulness. Sebastian parked the car and watched as Joseph coaxed out their unwilling passenger. They’d let her stew in a holding cell for the night and question her in the morning. It looked like he wasn’t going to be paying Brian’s properties a visit after all. Maybe he’d get the chance to check them out Sunday. He might not even have to if Celia turned out to be their perpetrator. Sebastian couldn’t believe that Brian was innocent though. The guy just rubbed him the wrong way.

Celia got out of the car without a struggle and Joseph guided her inside, Sebastian following close behind.

“I’ll drop these off for analysis if you book our newest tenant.” Celia glowered at Sebastian as he waved the vials in the air.

“Sure, meet you in our office in five?”

Sebastian nodded palming the vials and headed to the forensics department. Hopefully they had the tests they needed in house. He hated waiting for results when they needed to send samples to reference labs. Still even if they weren’t able to get the results right away Celia didn’t need to know that. Most people didn’t realize cops didn’t have to tell you the truth. A little falsehood could go a long way in securing a confession.

The lab was dark, Sebastian was envious of their ability to keep regular hours. He pulled out an evidence bag sealing the vials he’d collected inside. He couldn’t be bothered to fill out the request form but knew Emily’d run the tests anyway so he just plastered a sticky note on the bag asking for her help and left it in their new requests bin. She hated when he did that but he had enough paperwork as it was.

Sebastian made his way back to the office and found Joseph already waiting for him.

“How’d booking go?”

“Fine, she didn’t try to bite me so I’d call it an improvement over the last case.”

“You said you got some info at the party?”

“Yeah, i managed to ask around and found sime kids Jason hung out with. When i asked them about Steven they clammed up. They definitely knew who he was. Once I showed my badge I was able to scare them enough to tell me more. There’s no doubt about it, Steven was giving drugs to Jason, and a few of his friends too.”

“It's a long jump from low key drug dealer to murderer though.”

“It's not a leap we haven’t seen before.”

“Well we were going to talk to the kid again anyway, now we have a bit more leverage. Were you able to get any names? We may need some witness accounts.”

“They were pretty spooked, I managed to take down a few names before they scattered but I won’t know if they're genuine until I check them out.”

“Tell me you’re not sticking around the office on a friday night.”

“No, I think I’ll try to get some sleep. You know since we both have to get here bright and early to interview our suspect and then we have an art gallery opening to attend.”

“Sometimes I think you like seeing me suffer.” Joseph laughed brightly as he turned to go.

“Have a good night, Seb, see you in the morning.”

“See ya, Jojo.”

* * *

 

Joseph tried to be quiet as he opened the door to his apartment. It always seemed to stick to its frame and he winced as the wood creaked under his force. Thankfully it was much quieter as he shut and locked it. He hung his coat up, took off his shoes and began unbuttoning his vest as he walked to the bedroom.

“Hey honey, how’d the thing go? You catch the bad guys?” Joseph smiled as he looked into the heavily bagged eyes of his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I caught the bad guys. Sorry I woke you.” He circled the bed crossing to the side furthest from the window, the one Jeremy prefered.

“It’s fine. I don't have to be at work for another…” He looked at the neon green numbers of his bedside clock. “...Four hours. Plenty of time to sleep.”

Joseph placed his hand on Jeremy’s stubble rough face and looked into his eyes running his thumb across the man’s cheek and threaded his fingers through his hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope you all have an amazing 2018 and you weren’t too hung over this morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/08

Sebastian roughly smacked his hand on his phone in a failed attempt to silence his blaring alarm. It was Saturday why was his alarm going off? As his consciousness slowly filtered through his sleep riddled neurons his gained enough awareness to slide his finger across the screen and plunge his room back into blessed silence. Unfortunately with awareness came the realization he had agreed to have dinner with Joseph and his boyfriend later that day.

Sebastian sighed. At least he hadn’t woken up hungover this morning. It was nice to dull the symphony of pain he normally endured, thanks to poor judgement the night before, to the more subdued aches and pains he’d gathered in age. He got up to fix himself a cup of coffee, even sober he never remembered to set the machine the night before. The detective listened to the soft gurgling of the coffee maker as he rested against the countertop and checked his phone. He rarely got texts from anyone anymore. It was usually just just the odd text from Joseph or a ‘funny’ link from Connelly.

He didn’t like to think about it but he still had all of Myra’s texts on it too. On some dark nights he’d scroll through their past conversations never quite sure if he was angry, happy, or sad. Those weren’t the worst nights though. The worst ones, the ones he drank so much he couldn’t remember, those were the nights he went through his pictures. His phone memory was full of photos and videos of Lilly. He didn’t know how often he’d gone through them, more times than he could count. There were baby pictures, a video he’d taken of Lilly’s first haircut, they’d asked the hairdresser to put the shorn locks in a plastic bag as a memento, and a video Myra had sent him of Lilly’s first steps because he had been at work and missed it. There were so many memories coded onto such a small device it almost terrified him. It looked so fragile in his hands but he couldn’t bring himself to move them onto his computer it was too final, too much like admitting defeat.

Those locks of hair were gone now, burned like the head they’d come from. Sebastian took his mug from the side of the sink, the remnants of yesterday’s coffee crusted on the bottom, and poured two fingers of whiskey before adding his freshly brewed drink.

He gulped down a few mouthfuls of strong colombian roast and unlocked his phone careful to only look at the notifications and not be tempted into the black hole of his photos or past messages. Sebastian was surprised to see he did have a new message from Joseph.

“Check Channel 5. Your friend is on the news.”

Sebastian took what remained of his drink into the living room and turned on the TV. A weatherman was cheerily describing the rainy and overcast conditions to expect over the coming days. Across the bottom of the screen there was a scrawl of letters telling the viewer in the most frightening way possible about the ‘news stories’, and Sebastian used that term lightly, that the channel would be showing later.

“Tonight at 8, alcohol poisoning or foul play an exclusive look into the death of a young artist and a grizzly truth with reporter Carla Fearson.”

Shit. Sebastian really hoped the Chief hadn’t seen that. He knew that hope was in vain, well at least he wouldn’t have to deal with the fallout until Monday. Might as well try to enjoy what little time he still had left as a detective. Knowing Carla she was going to take his offhand comment and run wild with it. She couldn’t outright say it was murder but she could easily say the KCPD suspected it was and that was just as bad. Especially in a sensitive case like this. Sebastian just hoped no one involved in the case watched Channel 5. No use worrying about it now, what was done was done.

Sebastian continued with his morning routine savoring the hot water of his shower and the remaining dregs of his coffeepot. There wasn’t a rush, Celia could wait another half hour in a holding cell.

Sebastian walked into the precinct, it was a ghost town over the weekend. Every officer who could afford to take the weekend off did. Unfortunately Sebastian couldn’t afford to. He walked to his shared office and there was Joseph sitting at his desk.

“Hey, Jojo.”

“Hi, Seb. Did you check out the news?”

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to Monday.”

“How much do you think she knows about the case?”

“I’m not sure but she’s usually pretty thorough. The more she knows the more trouble we’ll be in.”

“I’d rather not think about it. Anyway ready to get this show on the road?”

“Let’s do it.”

The two detectives made their way to the holding cell to collect their suspect. Celia Langston looked a little worse for wear. Her previously pristine white nurse’s outfit was creased and rumpled. Her hair was in disarray it looked like the errant twigs of a sparrow’s nest. It was clear she had had a rough night. Joseph led led her by the arm to the interrogation room.

“Why don’t you have a seat Miss Langston?”

“I’m not talking until I speak with a lawyer!” She had barely even sat down before she made the demand. Sebastian tried not to sigh, he’d seen that one coming.

“And you’re entitled to legal council. Why don’t you give my partner here your lawyer’s number and he can inform them of what’s going on and ask them to head over.”

“No! I want to call them on my phone.”

“You understand why we can’t give you your phone back, right? It's been confiscated as evidence.”

“You can’t deny me my one phone call!” This time Sebastian couldn’t stop his sigh from escaping. Cop shows had really done a number on police work.

“Of course you can call your lawyer. You have to use one of the precinct phones though.”

Joseph left the room to bring in a phone. It was a special wired one that would record the number she dialed and every word that was said on the line. It was amazing how often people incriminated themselves given the chance. Joseph returned with the phone and both officers excused themselves to give her ‘privacy’. The call was over soon and they returned to the room.

“I said I’m not talking until my lawyer gets here.”

“In midday city traffic? That could be over an hour. We could take you back to your cell if you want but we thought you could use a break.” Celia eyed Sebastian suspiciously. It Seemed Sebastian was going to be playing the part of the ‘good cop’ today. Celia crossed her arms in her chair, tight lipped.

“So, Joseph, what were you just telling me about the results if those vials from the lab?” Celia tried hard to look disinterested but it was clear her focus was razor sharp. Joseph flipped lazily through a manila folder that for all Sebastian knew was full of blank pages.

“Well its just as we thought, they were filled with research grade botox.” This was a bit of a gamble but a safe one. Sebastian was confident that’s what was in the vials but more than anything they were looking for a reaction from the suspect. She was liable to start talking to defend herself if they were right or if they were wrong she would speak up to correct them having been falsely accused.

“I had a permit! I’m a certified technician!” Ah to defensive it is. Sebastian saw Joseph scribble something in his notes, probably about checking her credentials.

“You’re certified to inject patients with research grade botox?” She was silent for a moment.

“Its safe! If you do it properly, there shouldn’t be a safety risk. I’ve done it hundreds of times and every patient has had positive results!” That was music to Sebastian’s ears. Nothing was sweeter in this job than a confession.

“‘No safety risk’? Jason Mercer was admitted to the hospital with difficulty speaking, unable to walk unassisted, and vomiting before he died of respiratory failure and you say there’s ‘no safety risk’?”

“Vomiting?” Suddenly Celia started laughing. She was laughing so hard Sebastian wasn’t sure if he should call someone from Beacon to come pick her up. “You don’t vomit from an _injected_ botox overdose! You only vomit if you ingested it!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated 1/16

“Didn’t you talk to anyone? One of the doctors, the Medical Examiner? Hell even one of your lab techs might have known!”

“Are you telling me Jason had to have been deliberately poisoned? There’s no way he could have died through injection?”

“Seb! Can I talk to you for a second?” Joseph motioned for Sebastian to follow him out the door. It was probably best not to weaken their position with the suspect anymore than it had already. It was a huge breech to show their hand like that. Although if they were careful they might be able to turn it to their advantage. An overconfident interviewee was as likely to make mistakes as an intimidated one.

“What is it, Joseph?”

“The results from the stomach cultures were in our office today, they were negative. So were the cultures made from the food in his apartment.”

“What about the fake syringe he used as a shot glass?”

“What little liquid was still inside was tested. Nothing.”

“Do you think she’s just trying to cover her ass? A malpractice suit is significantly better than a manslaughter charge.”

“I’m not sure. The negative cultures don’t mean he wasn’t poisoned, it just means he wasn’t poisoned with live bacteria.”

“So we’re still looking for someone with research grade Botox? That makes her just as strong a suspect in my book. How fast acting is Botox when eaten? Damn,I wish the lab was open on the weekend!”

“She seems pretty confident this absolves her, if she is responsible she’s a hell of an actor. Look I’ll talk to Jeremy, he might be able to confirm what she’s saying. I’ll run her credentials too, see if she’s really registered.”

“Is your boyfriend really qualified to weigh in on this?”

“He’s a doctor of internal medicine at Krimson General, Sebastian. You need to get back in there and see what else you can get out of her before her lawyer shows up. We’re racing the clock here.”

Sebastian re-entered the room all too aware of how little time he had. Celia rested her hands at her sides and she was leaning back in her chair with just the faintest hint of a smirk playing across her lips. It was clear her earlier tension and fear had long dissipated.

“Aren’t you going to let me go? It’s clear I didn’t do anything.”

“You may not have killed Jason but by your own admission you’ve been injecting people ‘hundreds of times’ with a non-FDA approved substance. At the very least you’re looking at a malpractice case.”

The corners of her lips settled into a decidedly less pleased angle and her eyes narrowed in accusation but she didn’t say a word. It seemed she was going to wait for her lawyer before commenting further.

“Celia, I’m not the bad guy here. I’m trying to catch a murderer not cause you problems. If you help me I promise I’ll do what I can about any possible charges leveled against you.”

The cords of muscle holding her scapulas aloft loosened their pull relaxing her shoulders into a more neutral position although her expression was still suspicious.

“Alright let’s start simple. Where do you work?”

“Krimson Tech Pharmaceuticals.” Sebastian tried his hardest not to let the surprise show through his features. Damn, this suspect just kept throwing him for a loop. There was no conceivable way it was a coincidence two of their suspects worked for the same company. Sebastian threw out the line of questioning he’d been pursuing and thanked whatever God still gave a shit about him that he’d thought to bring the casefile into the interrogation. He’d hate to give any hint to the depth of his ignorance on this.

“Mhmm. Do you know this man?” Sebastian pulled out a photo of Brian Stanton mentally crossing his fingers. Celia looked at the photo a little too long to be the casual glance of a stranger before answering.

“He doesn’t look familiar but I meet a lot of people in my line of work.”

“Really? I think you’d remember this man.”

“No, I don’t remember him.” This time Sebastian smirked. He had her. There’d been something familiar about Celia since he’d laid eyes on her but Sebastian couldn’t place exactly what it was until now. She looked exactly like the woman from Krimson Tech they’d seen on the security footage. Well, she looks as much like her as anyone. It might be a longshot that it was the same woman but seeing her reaction to the video could only help the case. At the very least they could rule her out as a suspect but, and Sebastian hoped this would be the case, they might have found a star witness in their case against Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit guys, 100 kudos! Thank you so much for all of the support. All the kudos and comments have really helped give me the motivation to keep this going. You guys are the best, thank you so much for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/28

Sebastian was just about to get Joseph, a TV set, and the security footage when there was a knock on the door of the interrogation room.

“Sebastian, her lawyer’s here and she’s requesting a private meeting with her client.” Sebastian took one more look over at Celia before leaving the room and stepping aside to let a smartly dressed woman enter. It was clear she was Celia’s lawyer. There was always just something about lawyers that made them stick out. It was also clear there was a casual familiarity between them. Sebastian was certain Celia had had trouble with the law before. Not many people have a criminal defense lawyer’s phone number memorized. Sebastian shut the door leaving the two women alone.

“We won’t get anything out of her now, at least not today.”

“You’re probably right. We have enough to hold her though.”

“Are you kidding? The kind of cash she rakes in working parties like that? She’ll be out on bail by Monday. We have to get what we can as soon as possible. I think she’s going to be the key to this whole thing. She works at-“

“Krimson Tech, I know. She filled out her employment information on her linkedin profile. Oh, and she is actually certified. Even if she gets out on bail we still have leverage, we can get a conviction for using a non-regulated substance.”

“They really need to revise whatever test let her legally stick a needle in someone’s face. I’m hoping we can use that leverage to go after Brian. She has to be that woman in the security footage.”

“Maybe, it's a big company. Kind of a coincidence she’d know Jason in two different ways.”

“It's not that unlikely. I imagine the world of extreme plastic surgery is pretty small, God at least I hope so, and Brian clearly has a type.”

“Well at least we know she was telling the truth about Jason being poisoned. Jeremy confirmed it. You'd need to eat some of the toxin to induce vomiting. Its fast acting too.”

“Do you think it happened at the Plastic Ball?”

“Probably not. There was food in his stomach so the poison would’ve taken some time to be absorbed. I’d say at least a few hours. According to his friends they’d only been at the Ball for roughly an hour before they lost track of Jason.”

“So we need to find out what he was doing right before. We should ask for the security footage from Brian’s building for that night.”

“We can stop there after the gallery opening. We should start heading over, it’ll open soon.”

Sebastian grimaced at the prospect of spending the afternoon looking at the grotesque facsimiles of tragedy. Sebastian had seen enough traumatizing shit working homicide to dull his reactions to it. In a way the violence of strangers had become commonplace and routine but the ‘artwork’ in Jason’s apartment had disturbed Sebastian. The anatomic detail was too precise, too meticulous. The only people who should be that intimately familiar with human viscera are surgeons and morticians.

“Lets fucking go then, the sooner we get this over with the better. I’ll tell one of the uniforms to escort Miss Langston to her cell after her meeting.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t very long before the detectives were standing outside what looked like a small rented business space. There were posters lining the brick walls outside depicting some of the artwork that could be found within. To sebastian they just looked like halloween decorations. Why people would want to wallow in such upsetting depictions was a mystery to the man. Sebastian couldn’t help but think of the artists as teenagers acting out, trying so hard to shock others just for some attention. There was no way any of them had experienced the true horror that accompanied images like the ones they tried to manufacture. It was almost disrespectful how gleefully they sculpted scenes of torture and disfigurement.

“Did you happen to do anymore research about this ‘art’? And I use that term extremely lightly.”

“What, you didn’t do any research on your own, Seb? That’s surprising.”

“Alright, alright just tell me what you found out.”

“It’s a relatively new and small movement but it’s been gaining some popularity. It started with a young italian artist whom you’re already familiar with.”

“Stefano.”

“Yeah. I delved a bit into his background. Turns out he was a war photographer. He gained some notoriety for capturing powerful images of the destruction and death of war. This is his most popular image.” Joseph turned his phone around to show Sebastian the image of a soldier being killed. He was young, too young. Sebastian looked into his eyes and saw a boy that couldn’t have been more than a few months over eighteen. The image was crisp and the scene unobstructed. There was no distraction from the blunt truth of what was happening. The man’s mouth was slightly open in surprise. The shrapnel of a bomb had pierced his stomach and there were specks of flesh freeing themselves from from the wound and scattering in all directions. It was indeed a powerful image. The last few seconds of this boy’s life immortalized on film. “After he was sent home Stefano started producing more and more pieces like this.”

“Pictures of people dying?”

“Fake ones, yeah. Apparently he uses practical effects and hired relatively unknown models to try and capture that same feeling as this image.”

“Practical effects, not photoshop? Seems like that’d be easier.”

“He’s said in interviews he refuses to touch it. He called it cheating, giving the scene a lack of authenticity that any viewer could pick up on.”

“He sounds crazy.”

“I’d say that’s an understatement. Anyway his images have been controversial to say the least. He’s been condemned by a large portion of the public but within the art scene he has a small but strong following.”

“Is he supposed to be here?”

“No, he stopped doing public appearances a few months ago. Some of his detractors would show up and heckle him. His seclusion hasn’t stopped his followers though, the movement seems to be as strong as ever.”

“Huh, and we’re sure Jason was one of his followers?”

“There aren’t that many original Stefano Valentini sculptures in the world. The fact that Jason had one in his apartment is pretty strong evidence he was.”

Joseph tucked his notebook away safely in his breast pocket as they made their way to the entrance of the makeshift gallery. The interior was dark, lit only by the fluorescent lights of the hallway streaming through the glass door. If it weren’t for the posters Sebastian would be sure they were in the wrong place. It was probably just some atmospheric art thing. There wasn’t anyone at the door and the website had advertised it as a free event so Sebastian grabbed the door handle and held it open as Joseph entered the room beyond. Sebastian took a last look behind him before following his partner inside.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6

The room beyond was bare but for flowing red silk ribbons that hung from the ceiling by one end and billowed out in long arches weaving around each other before culminating in the outline of a doorway on the other side of the large room. It gave an eerie sense of inevitability. The next room was concealed by a black curtain that hung almost to the floor, there was an inch of space at the bottom which allowed red light to shine through.

The hairs on the back of Sebastian’s neck stood on end as he and Joseph slowly walked forward. Rationally he knew that the gallery designers had done this all intentionally to unsettle their visitors but the fact that they were here investigating a murder kept Sebastian’s senses heightened. It was entirely possible that one of their morbid artists had a little more experience with the macabre than the others.

As they drew near the entrance to the next room they could hear a muffled rhythmic sound. It grew in intensity the closer they moved. There was no mistaking it now. The sound was the amplified beating of a human heart. By the time they were standing in front of the black curtain the pounding was almost deafening. Sebastian couldn’t tell if the tempo of the sound had increased as they crossed the room but his own heart had certainly sped up. The light pressure of his gun holster was a comfort as Sebastian moved in front of his partner.

Sebastian gripped the curtain and ripped it aside like tearing off a bandaid. The adjoining room was small and bathed in red light. In the center lay what Sebastian hoped was the model of a human heart. It was moving, twitching to the same rhythm as the pounding audio. It was surrounded by a red liquid masquerading as blood. The tacky fluid clung to the violently animated organ as it danced leaving streaking patterns in its wake. The sight and overwhelming sound was disturbing in its own right but what truly bothered Sebastian was the smell. Somehow the artist, or butcher as Sebastian was beginning to think of them, had found a way to recreate the stench of death. That metallic tang hung in the air here just as it had at every crime scene the detective had ever been to. For just a second Sebastian was transported to the memory of Myra being shot before he snapped back to himself. The flask at Sebastian’s hip itched.

“Seb, are you ok?” It was difficult to hear Joseph over the noise.

“Fine. Let’s just get moving.”

“Which way?”

There were three exits to the room, not including the door they’d come from, all of them were covered in black curtains. Sebastian looked at the walls for any indication on which direction to go but they were bare. There wasn’t even a placard naming the sculpture, for lack of a better word, or any information about the artist that had created it. Sebastian may not have a lot of experience with the fine arts but even he knew that the point of having a gallery was to increase artist exposure. Leaving off the artist’s name or the name of the piece itself would defeat the purpose.

“Doesn’t it seem strange they’d leave the artist’s name off?”

“I can’t say I’ve ever been to a gallery that did but its clear ‘ambiance’ is important to them. Maybe they want you to experience the art pure, without distractions, first and there’ll be information about it later.”

“Uh huh, and you don’t think it's a little strange we’re the only ones here?”

“Well it is a relatively small movement, and we did get here right when it said it opened. Maybe we’re the first.”

“Just stick close, alright?”

Sebastian navigated the edge of the room avoiding the large puddle of liquid and made his way to the doorway on the left. This time there weren’t any clues about what it held. The heartbeat drowned out any other potential sound and the curtain was made of a thick opaque velvet.

“Here goes nothing.” Sebastian pulled the curtain open and stepped inside.

“Oh god.” Joseph held his gloved hand to his face covering his nose. This stench was far worse than the room before. It was pure rot. The putrid sweet smell of decay enveloped the pair in a cloying embrace. Sebastian could hear flies buzzing. On the far side of the room sood a figure backlit by a white spotlight that had been placed behind it on the ground and angled up. It was the only light source in the room. The figure had its arms outstretched as if it were holding something in the air. There were things hanging from fishing line on the ceiling too. It was too dark to make out exactly what they were but they seemed to be everywhere. Joseph took a step forward.

“Careful!”

“I just want to get out of here, Seb, it smells terrible. C’mon let’s go.” Sebastian reluctantly followed his partner further into the room. As they got closer they could make out more details of the figure. It had the shape of a woman, though an unusually tall one. It wore a dress that in the light appeared white but as Sebastian looked closer it was stained. The skirt of the dress was in tatters the ripped threads billowed about in a breeze that Sebastian couldn’t tell the source of. Beneath the torn hem stood the leg of a goat. Its fur was matted and gnarled and large wounds sliced through its flesh. These weren’t fresh wounds either, they were old, maybe days, maybe weeks. It was still hard to tell from this distance but Sebastian thought he saw the writhing of maggots.

“It's made of meat.” Joseph said still holding his hand over his nose. “Rotting meat.”

Joseph took one more step forward. A loud mechanical click reverberated through the room and the spotlight shut off plunging the room into blackness.

“Joseph!”

“I’m right here.” Joseph reached out and gripped Sebastian’s arm in the dark grounding them both. The click sounded again and there was light.

“It moved.”

“What?”

“It moved. Its arms were raised before.” Sebastian looked back at the figure. It stood with its arms lowered. The light shut off again. Sebastian resisted the urge to grab onto his partner’s hand but he could feel Joseph’s fingers tense on his bicep and it was reassuring. The light turned back on faster this time and indeed the figure had moved again. This time it was crouching.

The light went out and then turned on again and again, faster and faster creating a strobe effect and the figure moved. It was like a stop motion movie or a flip book. Everytime the light was on it was in a different position. As the light flickered the figure crouched to the ground below and seemed to scoop something off the floor pulling it to its chest before raising its arms to the air and opening its hands and releasing something. As soon as the figure’s hands opened dozens of white lights across the ceiling began to flicker revealing the hanging objects. They were skeletal birds rotting on their bones their wings mechanized to flap with the timing of the lights giving the illusion of life. This went on for a couple of seconds before all the lights went out again. Then the single spotlight turned back on and the figure was in its original position.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter’s so short i just felt bad that I haven’t been able to post for a while so I wanted to give you what I had. I’ll try to get the rest of it up soon.

The detectives made their way through the labyrinthine gallery room by room. Each was unique and just as disturbing as the rooms before it. Finally after what felt like an hour Sebastian pulled aside a final curtain. He’d lead the way through the whole gallery weary of any true threat but those fears seemed to be in vain. While all of the sculptures and paintings were unnervingly detailed and upsetting in nature none of them were dangerous.

Sebastian was relieved as the final curtain was opened for several reasons. First, he didn’t have to be subjected to any more disemboweled sculptures or animatronic statues reciting shakespeare to their own skulls. Second, it meant that at most there would only be one more hour of this torture left to endure before they could finally leave. Third, they might actually be able to interview some suspects and get some useful information for the case, although at this point to say Sebastian was skeptical was an understatement.

The bright lights of the room beyond blinded both of the men as the doorway was unveiled. The difference in lumens between the past exhibits and the final room seemed to be deliberately severe. It felt like Sebastian was stepping through the portal from a different world. One that he was not sorry to be exiting. Joseph followed close behind Sebastian seemingly just as eager to leave the experience in their wake.

Once his eyes adjusted Sebastian took a look at his surroundings. It was the first time he’d seen someone other than Joseph since they entered the building. The room was by no means packed but there was smaller groups of people milling about talking to one another. The walls were bone white except for where they were splattered with red paint and the chandeliers looked like they were made of various bones hewn together in intricate patterns that reminded Sebastian of lace. However, in the crisp full light the decorations just didn’t have the same impact as they had before. In fact the strangest thing about this room was the people.

Sebastian figured that all of the people in the room were artists who had either contributed to the gallery event or were at least a part of Stefano’s artistic movement. It was easy to tell because almost all of them had modified their bodies in some way. While Jason had altered his appearance to more align with conventional beauty standards the other artists had done exactly the opposite. There were women who had hard implants under the skin of their foreheads resembling horns. The arms of a man were covered in intricate scars that Sebastian knew from experience had been created by burns. Still others had bifurcated tongues or holes stretched into their cheeks revealing their teeth to the open air. At seeing that particular modification Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder how they could eat or drink anything. The more he looked around the more he wondered how Jason had fit into this group at all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/20

As Sebastian and Joseph moved further into the space they drew the eyes of the other people in the room. It seemed the artists didn’t expect to have many visitors that were outside of their tight knit group. The situation reminded Sebastian of a scene from some cheap horror movie. The two outsiders showing up where they’re not welcome while the locals fall quiet and stared at them ominously.

“Hi.” A red haired woman who looked to be about in her mid twenties walked up to the pair and smiled at them revealing a striking smile. Several of her teeth had been filed to points and her gums had been tattooed with geometric patterns. “My name’s Shira. Is this your first time at a body horror event?”

“Hi. I guess you could say it is.” Sebastian figured they already stuck out like a sore thumb so why not drop the act and start investigating in ernest. If they managed to get out of this building faster then that was just an added bonus. “I’m detective Sebastian Castellanos and this is my partner Joseph Oda. We have a few questions we’d like to ask you about Jason Mercer.”

“Oh! I guess you two do have the cop look. It’s a shame about Jason. I saw something about him on the news this morning. They said you guys think it’s a murder?” Shira had adopted that sort of apathetic sympathy strangers get when they hear a person’s died.

“We’re not allowed to comment on an open investigation but rest assured any information you can give us could help.” That damn news report was already affecting their investigation. There was no doubt in Sebastian’s mind that who ever had killed Jason had been scouring for any information about their crimes and had already heard about the news story. Hell all they had to do was set a google alert for Jason’s name. They had to assume that any suspect they interviewed from this point on was aware of the investigation and their suspicion of murder.

“In that case how can I help.” Shira smiled at the detectives. It was more than a little unnerving honestly but she seemed to genuinely want to help out. Since she’d come over to introduce herself the rest of the room had gone back to holding conversations in small groups while only occasionally throwing glances at the two men.

“If you could give us a little more information about Jason’s involvement with the body horror movement that would help.” Joseph took out his notebook and pen ready to take down any relevant information.

“He was really talented, had a great eye for detail and anatomy. He had this one piece that blew me away. It was a fully sculpted flayed man. He had added an extensive network of anatomically correct veins and muscles, truly incredible work. It was so detailed I swear it could have been displayed in a medical school. Must’ve taken ages.” Shira had a far off look on her face as she recalled the piece of artwork. She seemed to come back to herself after a second once she realized her audience wasn’t as entranced by the thought as she had been. “Anyway, he was pretty big in the scene. He’d come to all of the art shows. This was actually supposed to be his first time displaying a piece.”

“He had a piece that was supposed to be on display at this event?”

“Yup. Not really sure what it was. When he didn’t show up in time for setup Jack had to give away his gallery space.”

“Who took his spot?”

“Blake.” Shira pointed to a man closeby. He seemed to be telling a riveting story to a small group of people. Blake had several large horn like bumps protruding from his forehead that had been tattooed with what looked like nordic runes. He also seemed to be wearing colored contact lenses which turned his sclera an alarming shade of red only marred by two tiny black dots for pupils. Sebastian couldn’t be sure if it was birth defect or if he’d actually paid to modify it but Blake also appeared to have a cleft palate.

“Were Blake and Jason friendly?”

“Hmm, not really but Jason didn’t get along with a lot of people in the group. Most thought he was a poser, that he didn’t really believe in the message.”

“And what is the message?”

“You didn’t get it from the gallery? It’s that there’s beauty in everything. Conventional art places importance on symmetry and patterns but we find the beauty in the asymmetry, in the patternless noise. We challenge conventional art by displaying things others find grotesque, things they don’t like to think about. If you can find the art in death then you have nothing to fear from it. Jason, he didn’t mesh with the message. Sure he reveled in the morbid just like the rest of us but it felt more like he was a tourist than someone who truly believed. He felt a bit like someone who’d go to a freakshow to oogle the deformed and whisper ‘glad that isn’t me’.”

“You don’t seem to like him very much.”

“We never really hung out but I didn’t have a problem with him. Art is all about interpretation. Jason just interpreted things differently than the rest of us. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Shira was it? Do you have a phone number we can reach you at if we have any further questions?”

“Yes, Shira Pearson. Here’s my number.” Shira handed Sebastian a business card with her name and phone number on it. “Feel free to call anytime.”

Shira smiled once more at Sebastian before walking away. There was definitely something off about her, although he’d probably be hard pressed to find a person without a screw loose in this group. Wordlessly Sebastian and Joseph made their way toward Blake.

“Excuse me, Blake? We’re detectives with the KCPD and we’d like to ask you a few questions about Jason Mercer.” Blake seemed a little startled at the interruption but recovered quickly excusing himself from the small group that had gathered around him. It seemed that despite his appearance he was a charismatic man.

“Yes?”

“Is it true that you took Jason’s gallery space for this event?”

“Yeah, what of it? He didn’t show up so I stepped in.”

“Why you and not someone else?”

“Look let me save you some trouble, alright? I didn’t kill the guy. I wasn’t even in town that Sunday. I was at another show in Chicago. That’s why I had a piece ready to go for this event.”

“When did you leave for Chicago?”

“Saturday morning. It was a one night show but I decided to stay another night for fun.” Joseph wrote down the alibi to check out later.

“What hotel did you stay at?”

“Inn of Chicago. It was a bit of a shithole but it was cheap, get what you pay for I guess.”

“So you came back to Krimson City on Monday?”

“Yeah, drove back Monday afternoon.”

“Would you say you and Jason got along?” At this Blake rolled his eyes.

“No. I didn’t like the guy, so I just ignored him. Let bygones be bygones you know?”

“Where did you go to get your surgeries done?”

“Surgeries, right. It was a tattoo parlor. Doctors think it’s below them to do this kind of stuff.” Blake gestured to his face. “Sure they’ll give guys like Jason as many unnecessary surgeries as they can pay for but the minute you ask for an implant that doesn’t resemble a natural feature your money suddenly isn’t good enough.”

“Do you have the name of that shop.”

“It was a long time ago, I don’t remember exactly what it was called.”

“Is there anything you can think of that might be relevant to our investigation?”

“Not really. He pissed off a lot of people, I don’t envy your job.”

“How can we reach you if we have more questions?” Blake reached into his jacket causing Sebastian to tense for a second before he pulled out a black business card with silver lettering giving his name and phone number.

“Is that all?”

“For now. Have a nice evening…” Sebastian looked down at the card in his hands. “Mr. Smith.”


	26. Redbreast 12 year old Irish Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/26

“Don’t ever ask me to do that again.”

“Come on, Sebastian, it wasn’t that bad.”

“My clothes still smell like rot. Don’t tell me you actually liked that garbage?”

“Of course not, on the other hand the face you made when the lights went out in that one room was pretty entertaining.”

“Alright, next time see if I help you out of some sicko’s zombie trap.”

“Somehow I don’t think there’s a high risk of that happening.” The car lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“What’d you think of shira?” Joseph asked. He’d taken out his notebook and was flipping through the last few pages reviewing their latest interviews.

“She was a strange one. That whole ‘finding the art in death’ bullshit bothered me.”

“Me too, but aside from that remark she didn’t seem that suspicious. And considering she’s a fan of the person who takes pictures of people dying I think we might need to recalibrate our sense of strange behavior.”

“Or that whole group is some kind of death cult and Jason was just their latest victim.” Sebastian posited, a smirk playing at his lips.  
  
“Right, a death cult in Krimson City full of members who sculpt mutilated corpses for fun chose to kill a guy with poison?”

“Maybe he was their first kill?”

“That’s one theory. What do you think about Blake?”

“He’s an arrogant asshole. He didn’t care, or at least seemed like he didn’t care, that we were questioning him. Probably thinks his alibi is watertight.”

“I was going to follow up on that tomorrow after our interview with Celia. What about his convenient memory loss about his tattoo parlor?”

“Any shop running that kind of operation isn't above board. He was probably protecting his connections.”

“You’re not getting those ‘horns’ implanted under your skin without some form of anesthetic.”

“You think he knows someone with access to pharmaceuticals?”

“Maybe even botox.”

“Even if he did he was out of the state.”

“It's possible he could have poisoned something he knew Jason would eat after he’d gone on his trip.”

“He’d need to know a hell of a lot about Jason’s schedule to pull that off. I’m not saying it's not possible but that kind of cold, calculated planning takes a hatred and lack of empathy I’m not sure Blake has. Not everyone gets along but that doesn’t mean we just start killing each other.”

“It's worth checking out.”

“We’ll look him up, see if he has any priors. If he is a psycho this won’t be his first offense.” Sebastian put the car into park as they arrived at the station. He was thankful that the barrage of reporters didn’t feel the need to swamp the station on a weekend, probably didn’t think it was worth the effort.

“We still on for dinner tonight?” Sebastian couldn’t help the anxious sensation that crept up from his stomach at Joseph's words.

“Yeah, just let me know when and where.”

“Meet us at Luciano’s at 7:30.”

“Italian?” Sebastian asked. Joseph shrugged.

“Jeremy picked it. I think he was hoping to go somewhere you’d like.”

* * *

 

Sebastian stopped his car on the black asphalt of the parking lot. His palms were slick on the leather of the steering wheel. He pulled out his silver flask and took a drink. He’d topped it off when he’d stopped home. He’d taken a quick shower to wash the day’s work off his skin too but he’d just thrown on the same clothes he’d worn earlier. He wasn’t going to spend a half hour trying on different shirts again. The last thing he needed was Joseph picking up on his nerves. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his still damp hair. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t calm the storm in his gut. Tucking his flask away Sebastian turned off his car and headed for the entrance of the restaurant. He had timed it to arrive a few minutes late. He wanted to seem as nonchalant about this evening as possible.

As Sebastian waited for the Maitre d’ to return to the podium at the front of the restaurant he took a moment to inspect his surroundings. The interior just screamed faux italian. There were plaster statues, murals of the Tuscan countryside, italian pottery displayed on mouldings, and random italian words scrawled in flowing script on the walls. Sebastian just hoped the food would be good and the waiter didn’t try speaking in a fake accent. As he looked around he also eyed the various patrons eating their meals. He spotted a large family in the corner celebrating something together, there was a young teenage couple nervously chatting and rolling pasta on their forks probably on their first date, then his eyes rested on Joseph and Jeremy. They were huddled next to each other on the same side of a booth. There was nothing explicit about what they were doing, to any outsider it just would’ve seemed like two men having a good conversation. If it weren’t for the fact they were on the same side of the booth no one would’ve been able to tell they were in a relationship but still Sebastian couldn’t help feeling jealousy stab through his being. He tried to tell himself it was the closeness they shared which made him feel it. After all with Myra gone Joseph was the closest person he had in his life and seeing that the same didn’t apply to Joseph hurt, but even Sebastian couldn’t deny that wasn’t the whole of it.

Thankfully an employee finally arrived and pulled his thoughts from their melancholy ramblings. The young man showed Sebastian to his table and Sebastian plastered on a smile.

“Sebastian! So good to see you again.” Jeremy stood up from the booth. Sebastian stuck out his hand and Jeremy shook it warmly before both men took their seats. “Joseph was just catching me up on the non-classified aspects of the case you’ve been working on. Sounds intense.”

Sebastian gave a noncommittal grunt of agreement. He was determined to make Jeremy feel welcome and try to learn more about his partner’s personal life, if just to prove to Joseph that his sexuality wasn’t an issue, but it was more difficult than he’d anticipated.

“I was explaining to Jeremy how botulinum toxin was being used as a murder weapon and asking his thoughts on how long it would be before it took effect.”

“Definitely an interesting choice of weapon. One of the most toxic substances known to man but very common. Sounds like your bad guy knew what they were doing.”

“So what do you think?” At least it seemed Sebastian wasn’t going to have to suffer through small talk.

“People are most familiar with the toxin from improperly canned foods. If the food isn’t heated properly before canning the spores of the bacteria will survive and then when eaten they’ll germinate releasing the toxin into the body causing botulism. If his food was contaminated with spores it could be inactive for years before poisoning him.”

“But the victim had negative stomach cultures.”

“Was the testing done in house? _C. botulinum_ requires strict anaerobic conditions for growth. Not to call into question the fine work of the forensic arm of the KCPD but it usually requires specialized equipment to run those tests. If you’re sure the tests are accurate than I don’t know what to tell you. I have no idea how long the toxin alone will remain viable before breaking down.”

“Hello, gentlemen. My name is Rick and I’ll be your server today. Is there anything I can get you to drink?” If the kid had heard of the disturbing conversation the men had been having he didn’t show it.

“I’ll have a two hearted.” Sebastian quickly looked over the drink menu before choose the most palatable option. The waiter turned his head in question to Jeremy.

“Just water for me thanks.”

“I’ll take a Blue Moon.” Joseph ordered. Rick nodded scribbling things onto his notepad.

“And will it be separate bills tonight?”

“We’ll be on one.” Jeremy gestured to himself and Joseph.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Rick scurried away to the bar.

“Not drinking?” Sebastian asked Jeremy.

“Not tonight, unfortunately I’m on call. I don’t think I’ll get called in but you never know.”

The three men settled into comfortable conversation after that. Rick had returned fast with their beverages and they put in their food orders. There wasn’t anymore talk of work but Sebastian found himself loosening up and actually enjoying himself. Jeremy actually turned out to be a good conversationalist, telling entertaining stories of his time in medical school which Sebastian met with his own from the police academy and his early days investigating with Joseph. He even shared one or two harmless stories of Myra and their time working together. As Sebastian recited a well worn tale of one of the many times Myra had saved his ass he rubbed his thumb along his wedding band, rolling it around his finger subconsciously. Jeremy’s eyes flicked to the subtle movement drawing Sebastian’s attention to it and causing him to stop. He stretched out his fingers before reaching for his beer. Joseph must have told Jeremy about what had happened because Jeremy didn’t inquire about Myra or why she wasn’t there. He just smiled, nodded, and laughed in the appropriate places.

It wasn’t long before Rick brought their food out. It smelled delicious and Sebastian realized he hadn’t had much to eat during the day. As their server laid out their various plates there was a loud beeping.

“Shit, that’ll be the hospital. I’m sorry to dine and dash. It was really great seeing you again Sebastian.” Jeremy got up and shook Sebastian’s hand before leaning back into the booth and kissing Joseph lightly. He grabbed his coat and waved goodbye to the men once more before leaving. With Jeremy’s exodus the conversation took a stiff dive. Joseph and Sebastian poked at their food eating small bites in an awkward silence. It didn’t make any sense but it seemed having Jeremy there as a buffer had actually helped. Sebastian cleared his throat.

“Did you two drive separately?”

“No, we came together.”

“How are you getting home?”

“I was just going to call a taxi.”

“C’mon, Jojo, I can give you a ride.”

“You’ve been drinking, Sebastian.”

“One beer and it’s already been an hour. Let me pay you back.” Sebastian didn’t mean to bring up that night and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Don’t waste your money. It’s in the same direction anyway.”

“Okay, okay.” Joseph relented. After the ice broke things seemed to flow more readily between them. Sebastian wasn’t sure if it was because things were more comfortable or because Joseph had ordered a few more strong drinks to have along with his food. It wasn’t long before they had finished their respective meals and boxed up Jeremy’s untouched one.

The ride to Joseph’s apartment was short and went by quickly. Sebastian pulled up to his street, parking on the side and unlocking the doors letting Joseph out. Joseph unbuckled his seatbelt but didn’t make a move to leave.

“We’re here.” Sebastian offered. Maybe Joseph was a little more drunk than Sebastian thought.

“Why don’t you come up?”

“What?”

“It’s been a while since we just hung out, no cases. Why don’t you stay for a minute?” Sebastian could feel his heart beating in his ears and he rubbed his slick hands off on the denim of his jeans.

“Uh, sure.” Sebastian turned off the ignition grabbing his keys and exiting the car. He followed closely behind Joseph as he ascended the stairs of his building. It was hard to focus. Sebastian hated how nervous he felt to spend time with his partner. He consciously tried to slow his breathing and steady his shaking hands. It didn’t mean anything. Joseph let his partner into his home leaving Sebastian to his own devices while he put away Jeremy’s food.

Joseph emerged from the kitchen holding a bottle of Redbreast 12 year old Irish Whiskey and two tumblers. Sebastian chuckled. It was a bottle they’d been given by a grateful inmate when an investigation they’d been conducting ended up exonerating them. They found out it was a fairly expensive and well regarded bottle of spirits. Neither of them had been quite sure what to do with it so they’d decided Joseph would hold onto it and wait for something special to commemorate.

“You want to open it now?”

“Why not? If we keep waiting for a celebration we’ll never crack it open.”

“Alright, go ahead. I’ve been wondering what it tastes like.” Joseph took a seat on the couch next to Sebastian but leaving plenty of space in between. He broke the plastic seal and poured a few fingers for himself and Sebastian. Sebastian took his drink and savored the first sip. It was warm on his tongue burning pleasantly and leaving a hint of allspice aftertaste. Sebastian settled further into his seat releasing the first few buttons of his shirt and taking another sip. He didn’t miss how Joseph’s eyes tracked his finger’s movements and it caused a slight tremor to run through his hands.

The conversation picked back up then. Their tongues loosened as the spirits flowed. Joseph was having a harder time keeping up with Sebastian but then again he always had. They talked about everything and nothing. It reminded Sebastian of the first few weeks of working with Joseph. They’d had a rough start together but after an investigation had yielded a rather grim conclusion they’d ended up going to a bar together. It had hit Joseph pretty hard in the early days. He was fresh out of the academy still green and inexperienced. Drinking and talking had helped them bond and it had helped Joseph process what he’d seen. Time seemed to pass slowly but Sebastian had drunk more than a few glasses already.

“Where’s Jeremy?” Sebastian’s words were slurred slightly.

“Hmm? Oh, he’ll be at the hospital for a while. Usually when they call him in he’s there all night.”

“Won’t he get jealous? You spending the night alone with me?”

“He understands. He knows there are things I can’t tell him about, things I can only really talk about with you.” Suddenly Joseph grew quiet and contemplative. Then he suddenly started laughing. “Hell, I should be the jealous one. I think he’s got a bit of a crush on you.”

“What?” Sebastian was glad Joseph had seemed to loosen up but he really didn’t expect the conversation to go this way.

“You should see the way he stares at your ass.”

“Joseph!”

“I’m serious. He’s even joked about a threesome with you. Although I’m really not sure it’s a joke.” Sebastian couldn’t help the picture from forming in his mind. Jeremy was just an indistinct blur but Joseph was in clear focus. He’d tried so hard to suppress any inappropriate thoughts about his partner but god with Joseph right there and the alcohol it was near impossible.

“Myra used to joke about that too, throw around the idea of a threesome with both of us. I could never tell if she was half-serious either, I used to catcher her watching gay porn sometimes. It never bothered me but I didn’t understand it.”

“Really? Myra? I never would’ve guessed. You two just seemed like the perfect cookie-cutter, American dream family.”

“We were never perfect, got pretty damn close sometimes though.” Sebastian grew silent, Myra’s shadow darkening yet another conversation. Joseph took another sip of his whiskey, his eyes drifted to the other side of the room unfocused. The atmosphere had grown thick, wearing the shroud of a confidence shared by two friends. It seemed to compelled Joseph to share his secrets.

“...I used to think about you, all the time.” Sebastian’s palms began to sweat and he couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Joseph.

“Yeah?”

“You were so strong and confident back then, you walked around the KCPD like you owned it. I’m surprised you never noticed how the women in the office stared. what was a rookie supposed to do against that kind of charm? I was just another moth caught in your flame. I never said anything because you were so clearly hetero, even if you weren’t you were already dating Myra. How could I ever compete with her?”

“I-I don’t know what I am, but I don’t think I can call myself hetero anymore. The things you make me want to do Joseph… they had never even crossed my mind before.” Sebastian reached for his glass but found his hands were shaking. He stubbornly clenched his fingers trying to still the tremor.

“What do you want to do, Seb?” Joseph’s eyes were trained on his partner, his voice had dropped a register and he’d moved closer to Sebastian almost unconsciously. Sebastian tried to swallow his throat clicking, suddenly dry.

“I, um, that first night? When you picked me up from the bar?” Sebastian stared into Joseph’s eyes feeling them draw him in, his gaze magnetic. “I was scared by how much I wanted you. I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would feel like for you to touch me.”

Sebastian turned his head away unable to continue.

“Goddamnit! I’m almost forty, I should know who I am, who I love.” Joseph grabbed his partner’s shoulder pulling him around face to face.

“It's ok, Sebastian, no one knows themselves completely, but this? I can help you figure this out.” Joseph ran his fingers up Sebastian's neck, goosebumps raising in their wake. He tangled his fingers in Sebastian’s unkempt hair and pulled him forward. Their lips met, a soft pressing of flesh. The whiskey still slick on Sebastian’s lips stung Joseph’s tongue as it flicked past his skin. This kiss was less urgent than their last, less needy but no less passionate. It was more a languid exploration than a desperate pleading but still the need was building.

Joseph sucked Sebastian’s lip between his teeth running his tongue over the sensitive flesh, nipping it lightly making Sebastian gasp. Sebastian grabbed his partner’s waist almost lifting him off the couch as he pulled the other man onto his lap. His hands were still shaking as he snaked them under his partner’s shirt. His skin was so soft. His stomach was taught and he gasped when Sebastian’s calloused fingers explored beneath his shirt. Sebastian’s breath was coming faster, almost hyperventilating.

Joseph removed his gloves and unbuttoned his shirt and vest slowly, reveling in the effect he was having on his partner’s composer, or lack thereof. Finally he removed the cloth fully, straddling Sebastian’s lap half naked. Sebastian’s hands had stilled as his eyes raked across Joseph’s exposed torso. Joseph placed his hands over his partner’s and started guiding them south. Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from swallowing. He could see Joseph’s pant’s being pushed forward and he could feel his own erection growing. The scene had taken on the air of a dream. It was too much to believe.

Sebastian’s fingers rested over the bulge in his partner’s slacks. He began to rub it on instinct and could feel the shuddering response in Joseph’s thighs. Joseph leaned forward bracing himself on Sebastian’s shoulder before looking into his eyes.

“I love you.” Joseph said it in a rush before gripping the sides of Sebastian’s face and pulling their lips together forcefully. He trailed his lips down Sebastian’s neck unbuttoning his partner’s shirt and kissing his chest. Sebastian’s breath was uneven and ragged. His shaking hands rested in Joseph’s hair. Sebastian gasped as he heard the button of his pants pop open. Sebastian pushed his hips off the seat allowing Joseph to pull his garments down. Joseph kissed at his thighs, nipping them lightly and causing Sebastian to jump. His hand was warm when he finally grabbed him. Sebastian was so hard. He couldn’t remember a time where he’d been this hard before even being touched.

Joseph just watched his hand move for a minute. Staring at the precum forming on the older man’s tip. Looking past it at Sebastian's face as he moaned. Sebastian shut his eyes and threw his head back. He couldn’t take the sight of Joseph between his legs, it was too much.

Joseph leaned forward and licked slowly up the shaft causing Sebastian to cry out. He lowered his mouth to meet Sebastian’s cock tasting the bittersweet skin as he slowly swallowed it. He licked at the underside as he descended, forming a tight suction. The head reached the back of his throat and his eyes watered a little as he pushed more. Sebastian gasped as he felt himself breaching the top of Joseph’s throat. He could feel the contractions of peristalsis around his swollen head. Joseph bobbed up and down in small movements mimicking the action of swallowing as he swiped his tongue back and forth. Sebastian found his hand moving to his partner’s head encouraging the man to move faster. Joseph drew back almost all the way leaving just the tip of his partner inside and flicked his tongue across his frenulum before taking the length of him again. He began to do this faster and faster at Sebastian’s insistence. Sebastian could feel his pleasure building. His muscles were contracting and releasing near uncontrollably and he was gasping and moaning like a man possessed.

Finally Joseph pull off Sebastian and got back to his feet. Sebastian opened his eyes and saw his partner had removed his pants and had been touching himself, his hand moving in slow strokes. Joseph moved to straddle Sebastian’s legs once more, pressing himself against Sebastian’s slick erection. The velvety slick skin rubbed pleasantly against Joseph’s cock. He took them both in hand and began to stroke in earnest.

“Cum for me, Seb, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” Joseph’s hand circled around their joined cocks, his skin slick with saliva and precum. He licked a strip up Sebastian’s neck and roughly kissed his lips before pulling back. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Joseph’s hand sped up, its movements becoming erratic as he neared his own orgasm. Sebastian was panting like he’d just run a marathon, grasping onto any piece of Joseph he could. His hand fisted in his partner’s hair causing Joseph to gasp and his cock to twitch against Sebastian’s.

“Oh god, Joseph, I’m so close. Please, don’t stop.”

Joseph increased the pressure as Sebastian’s face contorted in bliss. It had been ages since he’s been touched like this. Tendrils of pleasure surged through his body. How could just a hand feel so good? He threw his head back and cried out. His orgasm hit like a cresting wave his vision blacking out and his ears ringing. Joseph buried his head in the crook of Sebastian’s neck as he followed his partner over the edge. Joseph stayed like that, his breath slowing incrementally and his mind came back to him.

“Shit, Seb, what are we doing?”

Sebastian’s brain was foggy with inebriation and oxytocin, he could just feel the beginnings of a headache at the edges of his mind. Joseph’s face was still pressed to his neck. His panting breaths felt cool against his sweaty, overheated skin.

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’ve had the majority of that chapter written for months. So glad to finally be sharing it with you guys.


	27. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/13

Sebastian could feel Joseph’s racing heart against his chest. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around his partner, to run his hands across his back but he resisted. They stayed like that for a time, chest to chest. The stillness of the moment, preserved through inaction, lent a false sense of asylum. If they never moved they’d never have to face the consequences to their actions. The air felt cool as the sweat evaporated from their bodies and finally Joseph pulled back. His eyes flicked to meet Sebastian’s briefly before darting away.

Sebastian winced as the mess they’d made, now cool, pulled at the hairs of his groin as Joseph moved to stand.

“I’ll get you a towel to clean up.” Still Joseph refused to meet his partner’s eyes, his words spoken more to the couch cushions than the other person in the room. Though it was clear to Sebastian that Joseph already regretted what had happened he refused to cover himself. He walked to the bathroom with his shirt and pants clutched loosely in his hands not even held in front of his crotch. The sight was too enticing for Sebastian to resist but now it felt like he was trespassing. He’d just seen this man at his most intimate and vulnerable, hell he still had his cum pooling on his stomach and chest, yet glancing at his bare form striding across the carpet of his living room seemed inappropriate. The domesticity and mundanity of it stung him. Shit, what had he done. He didn’t have the right to see this. Sebastian rested his heavy head against the back of the couch. Unable to close his eyes he just stared at the ceiling.

The scattering spray of the shower echoed through the room and Joseph came back into view a towel slung across his hips now and holding out a warm, damp towel for Sebastian to take, his face carefully blank and eyes never once straying to Sebastian’s still naked waist. Sebastian took the towel without comment.

“You can stay here for the night, if you need to.” Joseph’s eyes flicked to the nearly empty bottle of whiskey sitting accusatory on the dark wood of the coffee table.

“I’m fine.” Joseph’s features pinched in displeasure at his response.

“Seb-”

“Joseph, Jeremy will be home in a few hours. I’ve had worse, I’ll be fine.” Sebastian hated himself a little more when he saw Joseph’s face shatter at his words but it was the only way he knew Joseph would let him go. The depth of pain he glanced in the split second before the younger man’s composure pieced itself back together was staggering. He’d destroyed something here, something important, something that might not be able to heal. He hated Myra a little in that moment too. He couldn’t blame her, it was all his fault really, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that none of this would have happened if she hadn’t left him. Unbidden flashes of memory played through his mind, just simple snapshots of Myra and their life. He’d been a faithful husband to her, he adored her. What would her face look like if she came back? What expression would she throw at him when he told her he’d had sex with his partner? Would it be anger? Disgust? Or would she look at him the way Joseph had, her beautiful face broken apart by his lack of self control? She’d heal, she was strong, stronger than he was but once something was broken it could never be put back together the same way.

Sebastian scrubbed at his stained skin with the damp cloth trying to remove the evidence of his infidelity.

“Just” Joseph sighed. “Just drive safe, okay?”

Steam billowed out of the open bathroom door. Sebastian nodded. Joseph turned his back to his partner and walked away. Sebastian finished cleaning himself up and setting his clothes to rights before shuffling his way out of the apartment his right hand stretched out to touch the rough wall to guide his steps.

* * *

 

Sebastian pulled into his driveway his car stopping too abruptly and parked at more of an angle than he’d intended but unblemished. He let out a breath while turning the ignition off. He really shouldn’t do that again. The reflective yellow lines had swum across his vision and the blaring lights of the traffic signals had changed unexpectedly. There had been a few times he’d considered pulling off the road and sleeping it off in his car but the drive really wasn’t a long one and hardly anyone else was on the road at this time, at worst he’d only hurt himself.

Sebastian got out of the car his swerving steps carrying him to the front door and knocking roughly against something there. It was a box. Its small cardboard frame unassuming yet its implications damning. The only mail Sebastian had received since Myra’s disappearance was the assorted garbage masquerading as pizza delivery coupons and community activity brochures familiar to all registered residents. Even in his compromised state Sebastian found himself examining the package with the eye of a detective. The soft, curving writing on the top was unmistakable and the lack of return address confirmed it. Sebastian grasped the the box with shaking hands as gently as he could manage and shoved open his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me too much.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5/21

_My Dearest Sebastian -_ _  
__  
__If you've received this letter, than I fear the worst has come to pass. It means that my investigation got too close to the truth. It means that you may never see me again._ _  
__  
__I'm sorry I kept it from you, but it was to protect you...from either the truth or my madness._ _  
__  
__I've enclosed a copy of my files. I only hope that you never receive them, but if you do...it’s up to you to finish what I started. Please, find justice for Lily. And for me._ _  
__  
__I love you with all of my heart._ __  
  
\- Myra 

* * *

Nine months. No word for nine months. He didn’t want to admit it but Sebastian had given up hope. He’d almost believed the rumors that she’d left him because of his drinking. At least they were better than the ones that said she left because he’d become abusive in his grief. But, no, she hadn’t abandoned him she’d left to look for their child. She hadn’t given up like he had. She was convinced there was more going on and goddamn she was right. The letter wasn’t the only thing she had sent him. There was evidence, hard evidence, that Lilly’s death wasn’t an accident. More than that there was evidence that the KCPD was involved in the cover up. That’s why she’d left, to escape the KCPD and continue her investigation unobstructed. And now she was dead.

Sebastian felt hollow, like the marrow of his bones had been scraped out with a dull blade. Even after so much time he hadn’t let himself think she was really gone. He’d been in some kind of limbo where he’d accepted her absence but couldn’t believe she was gone for good. Now though, now there was a letter in her own hand writing saying she wasn’t coming back. The grief he’d been holding back like a dam broke free of its confines and washed over him freely. The letter he held in his hand crumpled as he was overwhelmed, tears sprang to his eyes and he wiped them away with a calloused hand.

Who was behind this? Who had killed his wife and daughter? He now knew at least some people at the KCPD were involved and it made sense didn’t it? Someone had been trying to get him suspended or removed from the force. Whoever it was had told the Chief about his drinking and when that hadn’t worked they’d gone to the press, not just anyone with the press though but Carla, a personal connection. It was obviously someone who knew him well. He thought it was just a person with a grudge, maybe someone envious of his success, but now he knew it was something far more sinister. Was it Connelly? Maria? could the Chief be in on it?

The loud blaring of his ringtone cut through his thoughts. He looked at the screen. It was Joseph. They were supposed to have their second interview with Celia today. It was their last chance to get something they could use against Brian from her. The ringing continued. He should pick it up. He should go to the precinct and interview their suspect like they’d planned and close this case. He glanced at the screen. The pixels had arranged themselves into the smiling face of his partner. A cold sweat came over Sebastian then as something occurred to him. Joseph knew him better than anyone else at the KCPD. Could it be him? Could Joseph be part of this shadow organization that had removed the two people he loved most from this world? The phone rang once more before clicking over to voicemail.

They’d been partners for nine years. Was it all a farce? Some fake playacting to gain his trust? Sebastian thought of the comfort Joseph had been after his Daughter’s death. How they’d sat together, Joseph quiet and attentive, as Sebastian let his emotions run rampant. He thought of Joseph’s presence after Myra left. He was always there for him. He thought of Joseph last night. Skin slick with warm sweat, moaning and hard. How he’d declared his love quickly almost like he hoped Sebastian wouldn’t hear. Then he thought of Joseph’s mask, that face he wore at every crime scene not matter how grisly. It wasn’t limited to crime scenes though was it? He wore it every second of every day, impenetrable. Were the cracks Sebastian found real or had they been manufactured, crafted to make Sebastian think he was breaking through?

No, it couldn’t be faked. He couldn’t lose faith in the only friend he had left. He couldn’t trust anyone else at the KCPD but he couldn’t lose Joseph. Maybe it was foolhardy, maybe he was being willfully ignorant but with the amount of loss he suffered he couldn’t bare to doubt Joseph. Still he knew if his partner saw him right now he’d be able to tell something more was going on. He just needed some time alone to think. Joseph could handle the interview with Celia on his own. Sebastian would investigate Brian’s other properties, alone. He needed to investigate the KCPD but he couldn’t neglect his other duties. If he did whoever was after him would know something had changed. He needed to keep up appearances.

Sebastian gathered his things. He grabbed his phone, his keys, his set of lockpicks, and his flask. As he was reaching for the handle of his door he remembered something else. He remembered Joseph flirting with Megan. He’d given her just enough to keep her wrapped around his finger, manipulating her into telling him what he wanted. Sebastian’s head throbbed with hangover. He took a swig from a fifth of whiskey on the table next to the door he and Myra used to use for mail, not wanting to empty his flask before he’d even left the house. His phone  buzzed in his pocket, another call. He ignored it and walked outside.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, it's been a while. I really have no excuse. Sorry about keeping you all waiting so long again. I promise the story is still far from over and I'm really going to try and get updates out more frequently than every three months. I want to thank anyone that's still reading and sticking with me through the excruciatingly long waits.

Joseph rubbed at his tired, aching eyes. He clutched his ringing phone in his hand. Sebastian wouldn’t pick up. Of course he wouldn’t. He’d fucked everything up. He shouldn’t have said anything when Sebastian tried to drop him off at his apartment. He knew Sebastian was hurting and just wanted some comfort.

Fuck.

What had he done? He let his emotions get the better of himself. He’d never be able to look Sebastian in the face again. At least before it had only been a fantasy. The thoughts that raced through his mind now were cemented in fact. He’d tasted Sebastian, felt his skin shuddering with pleasure. He’d never be free of that.

Joseph rubbed at his forehead. He recalled that morning. He’d woken up with his head aching and his arms wrapped around Jeremy. The other man was sound asleep, his face relaxed and open. Joseph cautiously unwound his arms not wanting to disturb his slumber. He had to tell him. There was no way he’d be able to pretend nothing had happened. He didn’t have to do it now though. The other man had been up all night saving people’s lives, it would be selfish of Joseph to wake him for this. Maybe he was being a coward but he would let Jeremy rest. Let him have peace for a few more hours. He’d tell him tonight.

The call rolled over to Sebastian’s voicemail. Joseph hung up without leaving a message. It seemed he’d have to interrogate Celia on his own. He shouldn’t be surprised but it still stung. He knew pursuing anything with his partner could only end in pain. Would this end their partnership? Could Sebastian stand the sight of him? There was no use trying to guess what the other man would do. He should just try and put it out of his mind, he’d find out Monday. In one fell swoop he’d managed to alienate himself from the two people he loved. Joseph put his phone in his pocket and rolled his shoulders back. It wouldn’t affect his work. He had a job to do, a suspect to question.

Celia seemed far more composed today than that first morning in custody. Her hair wasn’t done up in the artful style it had been at the Plastic Ball but it’s wavy locks were free of tangles and her faux uniform, though still dirty, seemed more put together. She’d clearly accustomed herself to her captivity and her eyes and squared shoulders held the heir of confidence. This was not a great starting point. She clearly thought she had all the power in the situation. Her lawyer sat idly by her side briefcase on the table and hands clasped loosely together. That just made Joseph’s job that much harder. He wished Sebastian were here to help.

“Good morning.” Joseph said as he took his seat across from the two women.

“Good morning, detective.” Celia’s lawyer said. “My client is happy to assist in this investigation in any way she can, but I’m sorry to say she likely does not have any pertinent information.”

“I understand. I’d like to show your client some security footage, if I may.” At this Celia looked a little concerned but still held her head high, her confidence shaken but not broken. Joseph turned on the old TV he’d wheeled into the room before bringing Celia in. It was an old rear projection set with a detached DVD player. There was no way the precinct would shell out the money for a replacement if it still worked. More than once Joseph and joked about ‘accidently’ smashing the old set to get a decent upgrade. Today, though, it may be a blessing. The low definition of the image it produced might be enough to mask the true quality of the recording and convince Celia that on a better screen the woman on the tape’s face was clearly visible, and clearly hers.

The screen flickered to life the low hum of electricity permeated the small room. Joseph pressed play on the DVD player the footage jumping to life. The two women watched the exchange transpire between the Krimson Tech employees and Brian. Joseph closely watched Celia’s face, she was looking pale. Her face had dropped as soon as she recognized the lobby and exactly what she was going to watch. Joseph hit pause after the trio on the tape entered the elevator together.

“Celia, what were you doing with Brian Stanton that day at his apartment building?” Joseph could see sweat beading on the woman’s face. “If I’m not mistaken you told my partner you had never met that man before. From the footage we just watched it seemed like you two were old friends.”

“I-I…”

“Here let me fast forward a bit.”  Joseph forwarded the tape to the moment the two employees stepped out of the elevator without the briefcase. “What my partner and I have been trying to figure out is what you gave Brian that day. It’s clear you were there bribing him, but with what? I’m sure you can tell this looks bad, bribing a stockbroker for your company, injecting kids with a controlled substance. But I’m willing to help you out. If you tell me what you gave Brian, and you testify against him in court I can make sure you aren’t charged for the rest of it.”

“We want it in writing, if she answers your question that she won’t be charged.” Celia’s composure was gone. There was nothing but sheer panic on her face. Her lawyer, however, still looked calm.

“Of course.” Joseph pulled a contract out from his manila case folder. He’d already written up the deal and he knew while offering deals without the consent of the Chief was frowned upon it wasn’t unheard of and she’d backed him up before in similar situations. “Did you and your company give him research grade botox? I’m sure you can imagine how this footage would look playing in a courtroom, Celia.”

“Yes! Okay, yes. Krimson Tech was bribing Brian so he would recommend investors to buy stocks in our company. That day I went there to give him Botox.”

“Thank you for your cooperation, Celia.” It was all they needed for a conviction. The case was closed, on Tuesday they’d be able to arrest Brian and put him away for good. He should be happy, he should be celebrating with Sebastian, but all he felt was hollow.

* * *

  
Joseph trudged up the stairs to his apartment, the walk felt more like a march to the gallows. The door swung open with it’s customary squeaking. There was a heavy aroma of bacon and eggs wafting out of the kitchen doorway.

“Morning! Or well, I guess afternoon.” Jeremy called from the kitchen. “How was the interrogation?”

Joseph walked to the kitchen.

“Jeremy, I need to talk to you.” The smile fell away from Jeremy’s face and he set down the frying pan and turned off the stove. He could tell from Joseph’s tone whatever he had to say was serious. He couldn’t help a small ball of panic forming around his heart.


	30. Chapter 30

The morning was hazy. Sebastian had woken up with hangovers before, plenty of times, but he’d really managed to outdo himself last night. Sundays were always hard for him. The new house Myra and he had bought with the insurance money from the fire was close enough that they had tried to go to their old church. They went every week, then every few weeks. It kept getting more and more sparse until it was more of a surprise to see him than not. It was hard to see the other parishioners. They meant well but the pained smiles and condolences were too much for the couple to bare. Myra had never really liked going much any way. After she disappeared Sebastian had tried it again but the church’s welcome had been decidedly less warm. No one had really blamed them after Lilly’s death. Everyone had tried to be supportive in their own way. But after Myra, well, people started asking questions, hushed and secretive though they might be. It was hard to hide accusation and animosity from your face completely. Sebastian tried to grin and bear it. He enjoyed going to service. It helped him to think there was something out there greater than himself, than his life. He couldn’t do it for long though. He came to take his Sunday communion a little closer to home.

He’d had more than his fair share of the eucharist yesterday. After his search of Brian’s properties had yielded little more than milk past it’s expiration date and cigarettes he’d had little reason not to indulge his demons. He just hoped Joseph’s interrogation had gone better than his search.

Sebastian tried to sit up in bed and the room lurched around him. His stomach jumped with nausea. He stumbled on his feet to the bathroom and just managed to make it to the sink before violent heaving emptied his stomach. He hadn’t eaten much yesterday and it was mostly whiskey and phlegm he ended up washing down the drain. He stood there for a few minutes hiccuping and coughing, unable to control the contractions of his stomach. His eyes watered and his throat stung with acid and bile. He cupped water in his rough palms and splashed it over his greasy face scrubbing at his stubbled and red eyes.  He brushed his teeth trying to get rid of the foul taste. After, he fumbled open a bottle of painkillers swallowing four knowing it wouldn’t be enough to conquer his aching head but hoping it would at least dull it enough to work. Shit, he had to go to work. His alarm wasn’t going off. There’s no way he’d woken up too early. Sebastian navigated his way back to his nightstand to grab his phone. Fuck, he’d forgotten to plug it in last night. His battery was drained. He’d have to charge it in the car.

Sebastian changed into fresh clothes, brushed his fingers through his hair trying to tame it into something reasonable and rushed out of his house. The world had stopped his sickening lurches but nausea still sat uneasy and lingering in his gut. The neon green lights of his dashboard informed him it was 10:09am. He was over and hour late with no call and no excuse. He hadn’t been this bad since Lilly. The Chief had overlooked his odd hours then, but now? He just had to hope he hadn’t spent all his good grace with Maria yet. Thinking about Maria just made him consider all of the things he’d learned from Myra’s package. There were people in the KCPD who’s orchestrated the death of his wife and child. Maybe not directly, maybe they hadn’t even really known what they were doing but nonetheless they were in part responsible. Even with all of the information Myra had been able to dig up and send to him there was still a question Sebastian couldn’t let go. Why?

It wasn’t like he was important. He was just a homicide detective. He was a good one, he wasn’t too modest to admit that, but that was the only thing that might separate him from the average person on the street. Which meant that whatever organization that had hunted Myra and was now trying to sabotage him believed homicide or missing persons detectives were a threat. It was more than just that though, they’d targeted Myra and him specifically. He needed to find out what Myra was working on before Lily’s death. That’s where he’d start and in the meantime he’d need to watch what he said or did around his coworkers. He couldn’t trust anyone. Years of interviewing murderers had taught him that deception wore many faces and most of them were familiar.

Should he tell Joseph? There was doubt there, niggling at the circular thoughts in his head but he couldn’t bring himself to really believe Joseph meant him harm. He was more worried Joseph wouldn’t believe him. Even if he managed to convince the other man did Joseph deserve to have his faith in the KCPD shaken? Did he deserve to live in the pit of fear and suspicion Sebastian now found himself living in? Everyone who’d, even unknowingly, tried to oppose this organisation was now dead. Did Sebastian have the right to put Joseph in the crosshairs?

Sebastian thought about the destruction he’d already wrought on his relationship with Joseph. He’d managed to drive a wedge in his best friend’s relationship. He couldn’t drag joseph any further into his pit than he’d done already. He just hoped it wasn’t too late for Joseph to dig himself out. If Sebastian was a better person he’d request a new partner and finally let Joseph move on. But Sebastian wasn’t a good man. He was far too selfish to let Joseph go completely. The thought of going to the precinct every day without Joseph or Myra at his side hurt far too much for him to bare. He wouldn’t tell Joseph anything and he’d be careful in his investigation. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes his wife had. He’d keep his investigation confined in the walls of his house and outside of work hours. He’d let his saboteur believe their plans were working, honestly Sebastian didn’t really think he’d have to put on much of an act to that effect. 

Of course all of this hinged on the fact that Maria wouldn’t fire his ass as soon as he walked into the building this morning. Sebastian looked himself over once more in his rearview mirror after he’d parked in the lot. He was a mess, well at least his saboteur would be satisfied. He felt the cool metal of his flask in his waist pocket and sighed. He had to keep it together, for Lily. Just a mouthful to clear his head. Sebastian gulped down the whiskey, it mixed bitterly with the echoes of his toothpaste and bile but it did the trick. He secured it back in his pocket and walked through the doors an hour and forty five minutes late. 

“Jesus, Sebastian, did you get hit by a bus or something?” Connelly was right there by the door as he walked in. “Maria’s been looking for you all morning.”

“Nice to see you too, Connelly.”  

“You should go get Joseph and head to her office. She’s in a mood today and I think it’s just going to get worse the longer you make her wait.”

Sebastian nodded silently and made his way to his office. He couldn’t help looking at his friends and coworkers suspiciously. He tried to keep his countenance neutral but his doubts were hard to bridle. This fear would consume him if he let it. His fingers traced the outline of square metal in his pocket. Distancing himself from Myra’s investigation was going to be harder than he thought.

“Sebastian.” Joseph looked up as he heard the door of their office creak open. There was a weight to his name as his partner spoke it.

“Joseph.” Sebastian tried to sound detached, cold. Joseph’s eyes moved back to his monitor, the glare from the screen reflected off his glasses and obscured his eyes.

“The Chief wants to see us.”

“I heard. Let’s not keep her waiting any longer.” The two detectives walked side by side to Maria’s office. Sebastian was ready for whatever happened. She had plenty of reason to suspend him at this point, he’d deal with the fallout.

“Nice of you to join us, Detective Castellanos.” Maria greeted the men as they entered. Sebastian looked her in the eye, facing the consequences head on. He was surprised to note they weren’t alone in her office. There was another woman standing next to Maria’s desk. She was young, too young to be someone with much clout. A rookie? “I expressly forbid you from talking to the press and then a few days later I’m watching and exclusive story about your investigation with ‘inside police perspective’?”

“Chief.”

“No. You two have tainted this investigation. You think the person responsible hasn’t been scouring the news for any hint at our investigation? Did you even watch the broadcast? They mentioned both of you by name. You’re off this case.”

“Chief, we can close the case. We know who’s responsible and we have motive, opportunity, and witness testimony for both.” Sebastian looked at Joseph. He knew Joseph would do well with his questioning. 

“Well, you can hand over all of your evidence to Connelly. He’s in charge of it now.” Sebastian bit his tongue. Maria took a calming breath. “I trust your work. You’re both fantastic detective but you have to understand you can’t do whatever you want. You’re part of this department and what you do reflects on all of us, mostly me. So you’re off the case and you’ll both be in charge of training out newest detective. Gentlemen, meet Julie Kidman.”

Maria was gesturing to the woman next to her. Julie stood up a little straighter as if she was under sharp scrutiny.

“I hope you’ll both take this opportunity to re-familiarize yourselves with how we perform our duties in this department. You’re dismissed.”


	31. Chapter 31

Joseph sat down on his couch nursing a mug of tea. The apartment was quiet. The comforting soft sounds of clinking pots and pans were absent. Whenever his work schedule allowed Jeremy would try out new recipes. Joseph had fond memories of sitting down to watch a show Jeremy walking into the room with a dish towel slung over his shoulder holding a plate of steaming food. Jeremy would looks so nervous as Joseph took the first bites of whatever Jeremy had tried his hand at making that day. It was always delicious. Of course when Jeremy needed to stay late at the hospital or was working one of his twelve hour shifts Joseph would take up the mantle. He didn’t have the same natural talent for it though and usually ended up making something simple, you would never be able to tell given Jeremy’s reaction.

Joseph rested his head in his hands his whole body feeling heavy and lethargic. How had it come to this? He’d been so happy with his life. No matter what happened at work Joseph could always come home to a comforting, steady presence. He knew it was selfish to always expect Jeremy to be there for him but he’d grown so accustomed to having the other man in his life he never thought about what he’d do if Jeremy left. Joseph turned on the TV not caring what pictures flickered to life on the screen just unable to bare the silence any longer.

The worst part was the uncertainty. The shock of betrayal had broken Jeremy’s features into something ugly. His expression darkened into pain and anger but he hadn’t yelled. He hadn’t thrown things or tried to lash out against Joseph. He’d accepted it more readily than should be expected of someone who was completely blindsided. Almost like he’d expected it, already taken steps to emotionally divorce himself from the situation. Jeremy had calmly packed a bag with roughly a weeks worth of clothes and his toiletries and left mentioning staying with a friend for a while. He didn’t specify how long he’d be gone or if he’d ever come back. Joseph supposed that was fair. After what he’d done he didn’t deserve the closure answers would bring. He deserved to be left waiting and wanting.

Most of his things were still in Joseph’s apartment. He supposed at the very least Jeremy would come back for them. Opening the closet and seeing Jeremy’s suits and shirts hanging felt like a stab through his heart. As much as he wanted to blame Sebastian for his current situation he couldn’t. Joseph held the weight of his guilt like a yoke across his shoulders. It was more complicated than simple guilt though. As much as he hated himself for what he’d done to Jeremy he couldn’t deny he still wanted Sebastian. Longed to touch him once more, to see him lose himself to sensation and his own want for Joseph. It was such a deeply seeded desire he wasn’t sure he’d ever be rid of it. He’d tried, god he’d tried, to dig the Spaniard out of his thoughts. He’d honestly thought he’d succeeded when he’d stood next to him dressed in a tux beneath large arching stained glass windows as a priest pronounced Myra and him newly weds. He’d finally thought he’d tamped down his longing and fondness into something resembling that of a close friend or colleague. He should’ve known better.

Joseph replayed the way Sebastian had looked at him after. It was clear he regretted what happened. Sebastian hadn’t even bothered to ask about what had happened with Jeremy. He couldn’t blame the other man for his lack of inquiry. Couldn’t blame him for not wanted to know the ripples of consequence his drunken stupor had wrought. The last thing Sebastian needed on his plate was more pain or guilt. Joseph knew how Sebastian blamed himself for both his daughter and wife. As much as Joseph wished he could wipe away that self inflicted guilt the best thing he could do right now was leave the other man to his own devices no matter how destructive. Being around Joseph would just make things worse, reminding him of things he’d rather forget. Joseph wished he could bury himself in a case, sink his teeth into an investigation.

It stung, being removed from a case. Especially since they were so close to closing the book. Connelly had apologized for taking over once he was informed of the Chief’s decision. It was highly unusual for a detective to be removed from a case and it tended to lead to animosity for their replacement. Joseph didn’t blame him, and knew he’d be able to get the arrest easy enough. It was just so unsatisfying to sit on the sidelines when they’d worked so hard to find Jason’s killer. Joseph couldn’t put the case out of his mind. There was a niggling feeling of incompleteness. A persistent thought that there was something he was missing. It was akin to the feeling you got if you left your home and forgot your wallet or your keys.

Joseph took a sip of his steaming green tea. It was a comforting taste, calming. He needed to refocus. It was Oscar’s case now. They’d been assigned to a hit and run. The junior detective, Julie, had taken to the task like a duck to water. She seemed to be a hard worker and smart. There was something off about her though. Maybe it was simply that they hadn’t had time to get to know each other yet but she seemed distant. Maybe she had sensed the tense atmosphere between the two men. She seemed perceptive and Sebastian wasn’t the best at tempering his emotions. You really wouldn’t have to be a detective to pick up on the fact that something had happened.

It was useless. Try as he might he couldn’t seem to motivate himself to work on the new case. His mind kept drifting from pieces of evidence from the Mercer case, to the hazy memory of bliss on Sebastian’s face as Joseph stroked him, to the anger and hurt in Jeremy’s. Unable to stand being alone with his tumultuous thoughts Joseph grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. The night was cool and clear. The city lights too bright to see any but the brightest stars but that didn’t bother Joseph. The lights were a reminder that he was far from alone. The sour city air followed him as he walked along the amber streetlight illuminated path. The screeching metal of a train howled past overhead.

* * *

Sebastian sat in his home office. He’d never taken the time to unpack his things. There were stacks of boxes occupying what would be his side of the shared office. Unwilling to waste time trying to finally set things up he had commandeered Myra’s space. He doubted she’d mind him using it under the circumstances. Her files and papers were strewn about the dark maple wood surface, a glass of whiskey perched on top of a few papers deemed less immediately important. He looked over the gathered information forming tentative connective threads in his mind trying to piece together the tangled web of evidence. He took a large swig from the glass slamming it down in frustration. He felt like he was on the cusp of an epiphany, of finally making sense of what was going on but it was like trying to put together a puzzle when half the pieces were missing.


	32. Chapter 32

Connelly walked through the doors of the precinct escorting a well dressed businessman through the large, open reception area. The newer, greener officers who hadn’t earned an office yet looked up from their messy desks. It was a striking image. A man wearing a clearly expensive suit, his well groomed almost regal features being frogged marched through the room. The shining metal of handcuffs glinting from the man’s wrist causing a sense of cognitive dissonance in the observers they seemed so out of place. Joseph looked up from the cup of coffee he was pouring in the small pot brewing on the counter in the corner of the room. His brow furrowed.

Joseph went back to his office cradling his caffeinated elixir in his hands. He sat at his desk looking at his monitor. The details of the hit and run case they were supposed to be working emblazoned in crisp black and white pixels. He sipped at the still too warm drink. Then he stood back up and walked out of the room.

He waited by Connelly’s desk for his return. It didn’t take long.

“Was he hard to find? Did he try to run?”

“What? Oh, Joseph. Hi. Uh, no actually it was a lot easier than I thought. We had officers stationed at his apartment, his other properties and a few at the airport. That’s where we ended up catching him. He just took his flight into the city without a care in the world. I guess he was too over-confident.”

“Can I have a few minutes with him?”

“I don’t know, Joseph. I don’t think the Chief would be too happy about that. I know how frustrating it can be to not close a case but I promise you we’ll nail this guy for murder. He won’t get away with what he did.” Oscar rubbed Joseph’s shoulder in an attempt at a comforting gesture.

Unsatisfied, Joseph walked back to his office. Why hadn’t he run? He clearly had enough money and warning to get out of the city for good. He had to have seen the news report. It just didn’t sit right. No, something was definitely wrong. They’d missed something. He had to talk to Brian.

Normally suspect processing took about a day once they were charged and then they’d be admitted to the county correctional facility to await trial. He had to wait until he was moved to county. There was always the possibility he’d be able to make bail too. Although Joseph wasn’t to concerned about that in this case. Judges tended to weigh on the heavy side of caution when it came to suspected murderers. Chances were bail would be set too high even for a man of Brian’s means to be able to reasonably pay, especially considering he was a flight risk.

That was it. He’d just need to sneak over to county to talk to Brian once he’d been transferred. He dare not try and get a word with him while he was still here. He was already on thin ice with Maria due to the news report. It was best to try and stay under the radar with his boss for the moment.

Joseph walked through the door to his office for the third time that day. Sebastian was sitting at his desk. He’d hardly looked up from his computer all morning. Kidman had been given a desk in the front room. Normally Joseph would appreciate the privacy of it just being him and Sebastian but right now he wished he had the distraction of another person. Joseph glanced over at his partner. Sebastian looked haggard, more so than he normally did that is. Joseph tried to scrutinize him without being too obvious. His normally clean shaven face  was dark with uneven, rough hairs. His eyes were weighed down with dark bruises. Sebastian’s hair looked greasy like he hadn’t slept or showered in days.

Joseph couldn’t help but feel guilt over his friend’s appearance. He knew he was responsible. He yearned to help. Should he share his suspicions about Jason’s murder with his partner? Maybe it could help distract him and break him out of this funk. No, he’d already agreed to give Sebastian space. Spending some time apart could only help their situation. If they stayed away from each other, only working together as professionals, Joseph might be able to patch things up with Jeremy. Sebastian could look after himself. Joseph needed to focus on fixing his own broken life.

Kidman knocked on the door to their office. She didn’t wait for a reply before entering.

“I have a lead.” She walked confidently over to Sebastian’s desk dropping a few sheets of paper in front of the man. Sebastian looked them over dispassionately. “When the car struck the pedestrian a piece of the license plate cover snapped off. It’s not much but I think I recognize the logo. We should head over there now, before they close.”

“Good work detective.” A little more life seemed to reach Sebastian’s eyes when he spoke. “C’mon, Joseph. Let’s get going.”

Joseph sighed. He was hoping to go over his old notes on the Mercer case to brush up on his facts in preparation for his questioning tomorrow. He knew if he could just look through them from the beginning he’d be able to figure it out. He supposed he could do that just as easily tonight, it’s not like he had anyone at home he needed to spend time with. It was nice to see a bit of Sebastian’s old fire back. Joseph looked over at Kidman. He could tell she was going to make a fine detective.


	33. Chapter 33

Joseph collapsed onto his couch. It had been a long day of chasing leads for their new case. It felt like they were closing in too, but still his heart wasn’t in it. Joseph opened his notebook to a fresh page. He needed to review the Mercer case. Remove the biases he’d learned and just look at the pure facts before he went to see Brian.

Jason Mercer had died at 5am on Sunday morning. His cause of death was ingesting Botulinum toxin. The negative stomach cultures suggested he’d consumed pure toxin, not spores or live bacteria, although  _ C. botulinum _ is notoriously difficult to culture and the test could be a false negative. If the test was accurate it meant the murderer would need access to research grade Botox. 

Next Joseph looked at the current suspects. There was, of course, Brian Stanton. A well to do stock broker who was receiving bribes from Crimson Tech Pharmaceuticals. No matter how blurry that security footage looked Joseph was sure it was evidence of Brian’s corruption. He’d been dating Jason for two years and paid for many of his surgeries and medical bills and had even covered the cost of his funeral. 

The more Joseph looked at what he knew the more he questioned Brian’s guilt. The man may have had means and opportunity but where was his motive? Sure there was the possibility, like Sebastian had suggested, that Brian was supplying Jason with drugs and had started withholding them. Jason’s drunken confrontation at his apartment seemed to support that theory. However Jason had proven himself resourceful in getting what he wanted. He’d been able purchase many expensive surgeries as well as support his drug habit and afford his high-rise apartment without apparent trouble. Joseph highly doubted they’d even scratched the surface of Jason’s illicit contacts. All the kid had to do to get drugs, pharmaceutical or otherwise was go to one of those Plastic Balls. No, that didn't seem a likely motive at all.

Next on Joseph’s list was Steven Peters, Jason’s college roommate and later romantic partner. Joseph couldn't really call it a relationship. Jason was just using Steven for his connections in the pharmacy. Jason’s 'friends’ at the Plastic Ball had confirmed that. So to Jason Steven was a means to an end, just like most of his lovers. What was Jason to Steven? 

The way he’d posted a picture of them together and then denied their relationship to two police officers piqued Joseph’s curiosity. It wasn’t unusual for people to misremember details or lie by omission if they didn't think a detail was important but he’d outright lied to a direct question from detectives. Not to mention his employment at the university pharmacy gave him access to research grade Botox but that just gave him means and opportunity. Once more Joseph lacked a motive. Joseph sighed in frustration.

Finally there was Blake Smith. He was obviously envious of Jason’s artistic talent. Even though he’d tried to play it down Joseph could tell being the runner up to Jason for the body horror gallery had stung the young sculptor’s pride. Joseph felt he could safely assume this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. There was a lot of animosity there. When Blake spoke about the deceased his lip curled up in contempt. Was that enough to commit murder though? The atmosphere at the event had felt a bit like a cult. They all seemed to share a central ideology and gone to the extremes of altering their own bodies to hold up its tenets. Joseph shook his head ruefully he was starting to sound as paranoid as Sebastian. 

The chances of the coalition of artists being a death cult was pretty low. If Blake had killed Jason it was most likely due to a personal vendetta. Finally Joseph had found a suspect with a motive and possibly means. Blake had reluctantly mentioned the tattoo parlor that was responsible for his body modifications. To perform those kinds of operations they needed to have medical training, and access to medical equipment. It wasn’t beyond possibility that Blake could acquire research Botox there. However that connection was a little too circumstantial for Joseph to really believe at the moment. He’d need to dig around to find a more solid foundation.

So two suspects with means and opportunity but no discernible motive and one with a weak motive and possibly means but no opportunity, he'd been out of town that weekend. Joseph lay his pen and notebook down on his coffee table. This wasn’t getting him anywhere.

He needed to work this case from the other side. He needed to figure out a timeline following Jason’s actions the day before. Joseph knew Jason had attended the Plastic Ball the night before he died but he still didn't know what he’d done before that. If Jason had eaten pure toxin, what time would that need to happen for him to die at 5am on Sunday? And was it possible someone had poisoned his food ahead of time and left it for him to find?

He knew who he could talk to to at least get some of those questions answered. Joseph grimaced. Maybe he should just try searching the internet first. Then again it was a good neutral reason to see him again. He wouldn't refuse to see Joseph if he thought it was to assist with an investigation, right? Mind made up Joseph pulled out his phone. He selected the familiar contact and dialed the ringtone sounding harsh to his ears. It rang and rang giving Joseph time to think about everything wrong with what he was doing.

Just as he was going to hang up the call clicked through to voicemail. Joseph took a deep breath as the answering machine’s message played in his speakers. Joseph’s response was short and professional, no 'I miss you’ or 'I’m so sorry please forgive me’. Just a short, simple statement bereft of emotion. He hung up and leaned back against his couch and sighed. Now he just had to wait.

* * *

 

Joseph walked into the quiet bar scanning the room for the person he was supposed to meet. He spotted the man quickly and walked to the small, secluded table. Joseph stood awkwardly next to the vacant chair when he arrived. It felt like he should do something. A hug or a handshake, he didn't think a kiss would be welcome, but surely he should do something. Jeremy took the decision from him by gesturing to the empty chair and raising an eyebrow, clearly eager to start this meeting and just as quickly end it.

Joseph took his seat fidgeting with his glasses uncomfortably. There were so many things he wanted to say, Jeremy wouldn't want to hear any of them.

“You said you needed a doctor’s opinion on a case?” Straight to business. Joseph swallowed his desire to try and make things right and instead took out his case notebook.

“Yes. It's about that Botox case. I can't give you very many details but I was hoping you’d be able to answer a few relevant medical questions.” It was a flimsy excuse and Jeremy knew it. Joseph could have just as easily gone to the medical examiner or even tried to research the answers on his own. Still they both let the facade stand, pretending that Jeremy was the only one able to help.

“I’ll help if I can. What did you want to know?”

“How long does it take for a person to die from ingesting a concentrated dose of botulinum toxin?”

“That's a tricky question. It depends on a few factors. How large was the dose? How concentrated was the toxin? Was it consumed on a full or empty stomach? All of that would change the answer.”

“Ok. What would be the time difference if it was research grade and taken on an empty stomach with alcohol or if it was mixed into food?”

“On an empty stomach you’re talking an hour or two at most. If it was mixed into food it would be closer to five or six, longer depending on the dose.”

“I know you said before you weren't sure of the shelf life of the toxin but do you think if the food was poisoned ahead of time it would remain potent for a few days?”

“Actually I was curious after our conversation so I talked to a colleague of mine who decided to go into plastic surgery. She said in its concentrated form it'll last around two years but if it was diluted, which it'd have to be if someone used it to poison food or drink, its recommended usage is six hours.” Joseph leaned forward in his seat his attention laser focused. If the food or drink had to be poisoned within six hours of consumption that narrowed down his suspects. “But that's a rather conservative estimate. She said it's usually still good within two weeks.”

Joseph leaned back in his seat his face a mask if disappointment. Jeremy looked over at his...he didn't know what Joseph was to him anymore but he couldn't help a small smile from forming at Joseph's dramatic reactions.

“I hope I was able to help a bit.” Without thinking Jeremy reached forward and clasped his hand around Joseph's. The contact pulled Joseph from his turbulent thoughts and he looked searchingly at the other man's face hoping to find a trace of the fondness they used to share in his expression. Jeremy cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. “I'm going to go close out my tab. Good luck with your case, Joseph...I hope you figure everything out.”


	34. Chapter 34

The man sitting across from him was hunched in on himself. His skin was unevenly mottled with blue, purple, yellow and green. The dark black thread of stitches looped through a fresh cut above his eyebrow still swollen from whatever had hit it. The door clicked as the prison guard pulled it closed muttering a ‘five minutes’ in the detective’s direction before he left.

“Hello, Brian.” The man in question huffed out a dark chuckle and looked at the man sitting across from him.

“Hello, detective.”

“I’d like to ask you a few questions.” The statement was a familiar one, one Joseph had asked hundreds if not thousands of times in his life but looking at the man across from him it seemed wrong. This man who, only a few days ago, was the picture of poise and status, was now a shell of his former self. A glossy magazine whose pages lay abandoned and decaying on the side of a street. Brian’s lips pulled back revealing his teeth in a cold smile.

“Anything I can do to help, _detective._ ” Joseph tried not to let his shock show on his face. He was almost certain Brian would refuse to be questioned without a lawyer present. Honestly, Joseph thought it wasn’t a very smart decision on Brian’s part. Still he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“What was you and your company’s relationship with Krimson Tech Pharmaceuticals?” The muscles along Brian’s jaw jumped and strained at the question.

“They’re a company I’ve worked closely with.”

“Meaning?” Joseph prompted.

“If I thought their company was a good fit with for my client's portfolio I would recommend they invest in the business.”

“And what helped you determine if a company was a ‘good fit’’?”

“There are a multitude of factors to take into consideration.”

“Brian. I don’t think you killed Jason and I want to help you.” Brian’s eyes brightened with something like hope. “But I can’t help you if you aren’t honest with me.”

Brian looked back down at the table, staying mute. Joseph was almost certain he didn’t believe him. Trying to get on a suspect’s good side was a common tactic when a detective was trying to get information. Joseph just had to hope enough of his sincerity was conveyed through his voice.

“Why did you recommend Krimson Tech Pharmaceuticals as an investment for your clients.” Brian grit his teeth. His gaze shifted past Joseph, looking through him, at the two-way mirror behind him. He looked at the bruises on his face, his stitches. He thought about the brutal, animalistic culture of a multi-bunk jail cell. It wasn’t uncommon for ‘fresh meat’ to be beaten bloody just to really drive home their lowly status. Right now he was on the fourth floor, home of the violent criminals and murderers. If he was silent he’d have to rely on his lawyers to get him off scot-free which, given the evidence his lawyer had told him about, seemed unlikely and was sure to take a long time. If he told the detective what he wanted to know he’d still have to go through a trial but he might be able to at least switch floors. Brian licked at his scabbed lower lip.

“They were bribing me.” Joseph schooled his features into a neutral expression. He'd figured making the trek out to the jail to talk to Brian would give him valuable insight into the case but he never imagined Brian would confess to any crime, regardless of severity.

“what did the company bribe you with?” A wrinkle formed between Brian's eyebrows and he looked at Joseph questioningly.

“With money, what else would they pay me with?”

“There was never a time where they offered you anything other than money?”

“No.”

“Who were your contacts inside the company?”

“It was usually the same two people, Celia Langston and Clark Grimsley.”

“Were you honest before when we asked why Jason went to your apartment drunk and yelling for you?” Brian hung his head.

“No. I didn't think it was important for the investigation. He wanted me to buy him drugs, I refused.”

“Thank you for your time, Brian.”

“Always a pleasure, detective.” Brian's broken face smiled at Joseph, the expression never reached his eyes.

* * *

 

Joseph sat at his home desk. He had snuck a copy of the Mercer case file home so he could review all of the evidence without the Chief scrutinizing him. Currently he was looking over a copy of Celia's statement. There was no possible way it could be misinterpreted, either Brian or her had lied to him and he was inclined to believe Brian at this point. He should never had to have questioned Celia alone. Sebastian was supposed to have been there. He would have caught her in the lie right away. They were always better as a team.

He took off his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes. He couldn't ever remember making a mistake this bad on a case.

He couldn't close this case without his partner. Distance might be what they needed to processed and recalibrate the lines they'd crossed, but their work would suffer. They'd put the wrong man on trial because they couldn't temper their lust. Joseph was disgusted with himself. He took out his phone ready to dial Sebastian's number and inform him of his discoveries when there was a terrible rubber screeching outside his window quickly accompanied by shrieking metal and shattering glass.

Joseph's breath caught in his throat. The room seemed too big and too small at the same time. He could feel panic rising in the back of his throat like bile. There was no way. It couldn't be. He got out of his chair, his numb legs fumbling under his weight as he stumbled to the window. Oh God.

Across the street from his apartment, nearly wrapped around an old oak tree, was Sebastian's car. The hood was crumpled the metal forming sharp, mountain like peaks. His apartment was too far up. He couldn't see any movement in the car, any sign that the man he lo-...his partner, was okay. Joseph dialed the emergency line as quickly as his fingers could tap out the number on the screen.

Please let Sebastian be okay.

He held the phone to his ear as he ran out of his apartment, not bothering to lock it or grab a jacket. He only just remembered to snatch his keys from the hook next to his door. The cool night air nipped at his fingers as he approached the wreck.

“911 what is your emergency.”

“Uh, ther-there's been a car accident outside of my apartment.”

“How many cars were involved?”

“Just one.”

“Sir, what is your address?” He answered the woman on the phone's questions but his mind was in the car with Sebastian. Finally she told him emergency services were on the way and he was able to hangup. Joseph ran across the street unable to bear the uncertainty any longer.

He reached the driver's door. The metal swung outward and Sebastian nearly fell out of the car. Joseph rushed to his side, just barely able to catch him before his head struck pavement. There was a cut near his temple where his skull had hit the window, he must not have been wearing his seatbelt. Thankfully, Joseph could see the deflated airbag still attached to the steering wheel. Without that the accident could have been a lot worse. A conflicting surge of emotions rose up in Joseph. He wanted to press his lips against this partner's, he wanted to punch him in the face, and he wanted to wrap his arms around him in a suffocating embrace.

“Joseph!” Sebastian's words were slurred. Joseph could smell the rank stink of alcohol permeating his clothes. At the realization that Sebastian had so recklessly endangered himself cold fury won out in Joseph's heart. “It's Maria! It has to be Maria!”

“Sebastian, you could have killed yourself! You could have killed someone else!” Joseph wanted to shake him, to keep shaking him until he understood, really understood, how stupid he was.

“It doesn't matter, Joseph. Listen to me!”

“It doesn't matter!” Joseph could hear distant sirens navigating the city streets. “Do you even know what you're saying?”

“Yes! They killed them, Joseph, they killed Myra and Lilly. They won't stop 'til we're all dead.” Sebastian clutched at Joseph's shirt desperately.

“ _You_ are the only danger to yourself. I can't believe I ignored it for this long. You're sick, Sebastian.”


	35. Chapter 35

Joseph leaned against the tree which still had Sebastian's car embedded in it. Sebastian was sitting on the curb a few feet away. Joseph had put his mandatory first aid training to good use and checked over his partner. Thankfully, he didn't appear to have any internal bleeding or compression wounds as a result of the crumpled car hood. It seems the cab had remained intact, but it did seem like he had a mild concussion. At least that explained the things he was saying.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived, as well as several police cars. The paramedics started tending to the cut on Sebastian's temple and checking him over. Joseph stood silently against the tree letting them work.

“Hey, Joseph.” One of the officers walked over to where he was standing. They'd worked together before and were friendly, Joseph had even invited him to a poker night or two.

“Hi, Tom.”

“What happened here?”

“Detective Castellanos lost control of his car.” the other officer shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"You know I'm going to have to give him a breathalyzer.”

“No need, I already gave him one. He's below the legal limit.” The cop scratched the back of his head and kicked at the grass under his feet.

“Joseph-”

“He's below the legal limit, Tom.”

“Yeah, Joseph, okay.” He raised his hands up in the air in mock surrender. “Just keep an eye on him, alright?”

“I will.”

The paramedics released Sebastian into Joseph’s care. A concussion, just as Joseph thought. They went inside as soon as possible. It may be night but everyone knows the city never sleeps and its residents are always keen to watch a spectacle. The last thing either of them needed was to be featured on the news. It seemed a single car hitting a tree wasn’t enough to bring the news vans though. It might have been had they known whose car it was but no one seems to have tipped them off. The tow truck pulled away taking Sebastian’s wrecked car with it and Joseph herded Sebastian inside his apartment building. His steps were sure and unwavering, it seemed like the alcohol had finally worked itself out of his system.

“Joseph, I-”

“Save it. I’m exhausted, Sebastian. Just sleep on the couch.” Joseph walked past the living room towards his bedroom. He paused briefly watching his partner remove his coat. There was a storm in his chest. The stubble-rough face before him inspired the same lust and affection it always had but now there was so much more. There was furious anger, fear, sympathy, and hatred. As he stood there watching Sebastian settle onto the couch cushions he hated him. Hated him for what he’d done to himself. Hated him for making Joseph watch him kill himself. He was done.

The next morning Joseph made Sebastian promise to stay at his apartment. The best thing for his concussion was rest, no work and no going back to that empty house where he could so easily fall into another bottle. It was clear Sebastian wouldn’t be able to look after himself. That burden would have to be Joseph’s. He wasn’t naive enough to believe Sebastian would listen to him but it might at least make him think twice. Joseph would take the next few days off to look after him but he couldn’t call in today. There was something he needed to do first.

* * *

 

“Detective Oda, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Joseph quietly closed the door to Maria’s office. She was sitting at her desk flipping through some papers in a folder which she closed when Joseph walked in. She crossed her arms over her desk giving the detective her full attention.

“Maria, I’m worried about Sebastian.”

“Why don’t you have a seat, Joseph.” She waved him over to one of the leather wrapped chairs in front of her desk. Joseph sat with a heavy sigh taking off his glasses and pressing the palms of his hands to his forehead. “What has you so concerned about your partner?”

“I want to file a report with Internal Affairs.”

“Do you feel that’s necessary? I won’t pretend like I haven’t heard about his habits but it doesn’t seem to be affecting his work.”

“He was in a car accident last night, Maria. He was saying some things, maybe it was just the concussion, but I’m worried about him. I think he needs help but you know him. He’d only ever get help if it was forced on him.”

“What was he saying?”

“He’s paranoid, convinced people are out to get him.”

“Really? Well, why don’t you both take the day and tomorrow too. You know once you file this report it’s out of my hands. I won’t be able to protect him. Is it worth the risk?”

Joseph thought about the paralyzing fear he felt seeing Sebastian’s car wrapped around that tree. He remembered the first few days after Lily’s death, how he dreaded getting the call telling him his best friend had taken his own life. He recalled how broken Sebastian was after Myra left, just a shell of who he used to be. Through it all he’d never reached out, never sought the help he needed. If he couldn’t find it on his own Joseph would bring it to him. “Yes.”


	36. Chapter 36

Joseph shrugged out of his coat closing his door behind him. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with Sebastian and everything that meant but this wasn't about him anymore, it was what Sebastian needed.

“Seb?” Joseph called to the seemingly empty apartment. Anxiety began to creep up from his gut. What if he left, went back to his own house to see how many bottles he could drain the amber liquid from?

“Did you steal the Mercer case file?” Sebastian walked out of Joseph's room holding the overstuffed folder aloft. Last night Joseph had left most of it out on his desk practically gift wrapped for a curious detective to peruse. Joseph couldn't really blame himself for leaving it out though, the events of the rest of that evening were far too alarming for him to bother worrying about the file. Although he wasn't sure of the extent, he knew Sebastian had crossed a few lines in his career and he wasn't all too concerned about his reaction.

“It's just a copy. I don't think Brian's guilty. I was going to tell you once I had something more solid to go on.” Sebastian flipped through a few heavily notated pages. He looked better. His hair was still damp from a shower. He must've used Joseph's razor because his face was clear of rough, grating hair. Best of all the drying, flaking blood had been scrubbed from his scalp. The scabbed over laceration was still there and a large, bruised bump had swelled up around it but it didn't look fresh. It looked like it was healing, the flesh knitting itself whole again. It was nice to have someone else back in the apartment.

“You interviewed him in jail?” Joseph may have imagined it but Sebastian almost sounded hurt.

“Did you go through the whole file?”

“Not much else to do.” Sebastian's hand twitched at his side near the pocket he usually kept his flask. Joseph's jaw tightened. “Do you believe him?”

“Brian? I think so. I can't imagine him incriminating himself in any way if he were guilty of murder.”

“People do stupid things when they're scared.” Joseph wasn't sure it was Brian they were talking about anymore. “If he wasn't lying then Celia was. We should go talk to her tomorrow after work.”

The room echoed with silence. 

“Joseph?”

“Maria wants you to take a few days off to recover.” Sebastian's eyes hardened.

“Yeah. Yeah, she would.” Joseph bit his lip. He wanted to shout again, scream to Sebastian that all she was trying to do was look after him, that’s all any of them wanted to do. Instead he held himself back, counting in his head to calm himself.

“Get your coat. I’m taking you home so you can pick up a few things. You can’t wear those clothes the whole time.”

“Joseph, you don’t have to-“

“You’re staying here, Sebastian. At least until you’re better.” Joseph cut Sebastian off. He wasn’t sure if he was talking about Sebastian’s drinking or his concussion, Sebastian wasn’t sure either. Still, he didn’t comment. He just got up grabbed his coat and followed Joseph out the door.

The air in the car crackled with words left unsaid and stolen glances. Neither man dared break the silence. Sebastian’s skin felt itchy, crawling with unease and sweating. He’d hated being cooped up in Joseph’s apartment for hours but it was almost preferable to having the man here judging him. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything about his investigation. Now Joseph was sure to think he’d lost it. He wasn’t so sure he hadn’t. 

They finally pulled up to the house and the two men got out of the confined, charged air but there was still a thread of electricity stringing them together. Sebastian looked up at the blank, empty windows glaring like the glossy eyes of a doll, lifeless. He hated it here. He’d never be able to tell Joseph but he was grateful his partner was letting him stay over. It would hamper his investigation of the KCPD but he could work around it. Sebastian had always thrived off of others. Sure, he liked to play at being the lone wolf but he never felt alive when he was alone. Just having another person in his periphery would help and he knew that’s all Joseph could be. He wouldn’t put more of a target on Joseph’s back than he already had. 

“Just stay here, Joseph, I won’t be too long.” Joseph huffed as if to protest but he nodded acquiescence and waved Sebastian on before getting back into the car to hide from the chill air.

Sebastian went on alone. The front door creaked as he pushed at it entering the dead space within. It was a mess, but that was nothing new. It had been a mess since Myra’s disappearance. He’d always been a messy person but without Myral to rein him and no reason to care it had gotten out of hand. Because of the bottles, clothes, and paper littered about Sebastian almost hadn’t noticed it.

Everything was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was wrong. The empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table there should be standing upright. Sebastian moved further into the house cautiously. He was almost certain he’d left the office door open wider, yet now it was almost flush with the door jam. The most unnerving thing was the papers on Myra’s desk. They were all in perfect order, exactly how he’d left them. Almost everything was how he’d left it. It wasn’t some routine break in. It must’ve been the organization responsible for Myra and Lily. 

Sebastian’s heart was racing. He knew by now the person, or people, responsible were probably long gone but that didn’t stop his fevered brain from conjuring up images of people hiding in darkened corners waiting for him. Sebastian went to his gun safe in the office removing his pistol. He methodically checked the whole house. Sweat gathered at his brow and more than once he needed to stop to calm the tremor in his arms. 

No one was there. Of course they weren’t. They must’ve known Myra tipped him off and come to investigate. It was pointless to try and hide Myra’s research now. He’d need to be more careful in the future. Sebastian tucked his gun into his pants and went to pack a bag. Joseph had already been waiting a while. He packed a few changes of clothes, his toiletries, and a few of the more important papers of his investigation. He’d be sure to hide them from Joseph but he couldn’t leave them behind. As he folded shirts and shoved them into his decade old duffel bag he couldn’t keep his hands from trembling. Before he thought it must’ve been the thought of intruders in his house but now he wasn’t so sure. His mind rebelled against the idea that it was somehow related to his drinking.

Sebastian stared at the half-empty bottle of bourbon on his nightstand and his fingers twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a bit, huh? Sorry about that. My computer broke and I was just able to get it fixed. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like the new chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Joseph lie awake in his bed. He'd already tossed and turned, rolling the comforter into a gordian knot. He'd grown so used to having a full bed while he slept, the steady rhythm of another. It's worse to know he's not completely alone. There is another here, a temptation fitting of Tantalus. Joseph groans and flips over once more. He's restless and he knows the easiest way to relieve it, to shut off his brain and sink into the embrace of unconsciousness but he can't. Not with Sebastian so close, barely a barrier between them.

Try as he might he can't keep his mind from wandering. The last week, hell the last day, had cause so many changes in their relationship with one another Joseph wasn't sure what he should feel anymore but nothing had changed how his body felt, how just seeing Sebastian or hearing his voice sent and electric jolt up his spine to fizzle out pleasantly across his scalp, like water sizzling in a hot skillet. He could still feel everywhere Sebastian had ever touched him if he concentrated. Sometimes he thought Sebastian felt the same but Joseph knew it was a fool's hope. Sebastian was confused and lonely, conflating his friendly affection for lust. Worse still he’d lost the one true loving relationship he’d had. He still hoped Jeremy would take him back but he knew, deep down if their positions were reversed he wouldn’t be able to forgive Jeremy’s transgressions.

Joseph rolled onto his back and stared at the white, roughly textured paint on his ceiling the small cresting peaks looking like a sea of waves. Turbulent waters ahead. He had to shut his brain off. Joseph closed his eyes and reached below the elastic band of his boxers. He would never admit how often he'd brought himself to blissful release to the lustful mental image of his partner. Before it had felt like a safe fantasy, an impossibility firmly detached from reality, sanitized and sterile. Now though, it was muddled by foggy, dirty memories, tainted by consequence but still alluring. In fact it was more alluring than it had ever been before. Now he knew exactly how Sebastian sounded when he came. How his breath turned ragged and his thighs trembled just beforehand. 

Joseph stilled his hand and turned his burning forehead against his pillow. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t get off to the man peacefully sleeping in the other room. A man who was finally cracking under all the trauma he’d endured, in part caused by Joseph himself. Joseph waited for his mind to settle on a safer image, an image of Jeremy. His erection had flagged in his guilt but with a few rough strokes he was able to bring it back. His mind flitted from sensation to sensation dancing around and around unable to really dive into a memory. Finally, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to be done Joseph relented and stopped fighting. He slowed his strokes, closed his eyes and let the recollection surround him.

His nostrils filled with the remembered musk, his skin tingled with phantom fingertips, and his dick throbbed with anticipation. 

He could perfectly picture Sebastian’s face. After years of working closely and his sometimes more than friendly glances he nearly had every pore committed to memory. He knew the exact way the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement or the curve of his frowning lips when a suspect lied. Now he knew the soft texture of them and the taste and feel of his tongue. Joseph’s hand quickened. He held his breath trying to hold back the force of a moan. He bit his lip and sweat beaded on his forehead. He started to pant precum spilled out of his tip and he spread it around rubbing the aching head of his cock. A hushed groan slipped past his defenses and he paused, ears trained to the door.

There was a slight rustle of fabric before silence. Unable to stop Joseph rubbed the sensitive frenulum being sure to keep quiet this time. His head thrust back mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. He could hear Sebastian begging in him _ oh god, Joseph, I’m so close. Please, don’t stop. _ Joseph sucked in a harsh breath biting his lip near hard enough to draw blood as fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. His legs shook and it was almost impossible to hold back the moans building up in his throat and cum painted his chest.

The aftershocks subsided and Joseph finally released his held breath in a quiet stream still lightly rubbing his softening cock. His eyes began to droop the exertion having its desired effect and calming his mind enough to drift. He managed to hold on to his grasp of the waking world just long enough to strip off his soiled shirt and wipe up his mess before the world of dreams dragged away his conscious mind. 

* * *

 

“C’mon, Joseph!” Sebastian shouted while pounding against the wooden door to his room. Joseph groaned in response. “We’re going to be late!”

“What are you talking about?” Joseph rolled over pulling the sheets up to his chin. “We have the day off.”

“Fine, you can stay here if you want. I’ll just get a cab.”

“Seb, wait!” Joseph pressed his fingers into the corners of his eyes in frustration. Of course Sebastian wouldn’t settle for taking time off, concussion be damned. There was no way Joseph was going to leave him on his own, not after what happened last time he’d tried that. He rushed out of bed and got ready in record time meeting Sebastian’s impatient figure.

They made their way to the car both settling in for the commute in the morning traffic. 

“I appreciate you letting me stay with you, Jojo.” Joseph just shrugged. He knew it was difficult for Sebastian to admit he needed help and he didn’t want to make Sebastian more uncomfortable.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? We can still turn around.”

“I’m fine. It was only a minor concussion.” Sebastian almost grumbled. Joseph tried not to let his anger get the better of him. Instead he just sighed. At least he’d be able to keep an eye on his partner, make sure he didn’t do anything else reckless and idiotic.

The pair parked and made the same walk they’d made thousands of times in their life. Opening the doors that day was different though. Every head turned to mark their arrival. Sure, the busy bodies and gossips had followed Sebastian around before. A lot had happened to him in a short time and that was sure to cause a stir but even the officers who usually kept to themselves were glaring over their monitors.

The ice cold fingers of panic seized Sebastian’s heart. For a second he was certain everyone in the precinct knew what he’d done with Joseph. They were looking at them, lips turned up in disgust and mockery. They were laughing at them, laughing at him. Whispering the word  _ faggot _ behind his back.

“Seb?” Joseph stepped closer and placed his hand on his partner’s shoulder. Sebastian flinched violently as though he’d touched a live wire. Joseph jerked his hand back resting at his side his face carefully blank. 

“Are you feeling okay, Sebastian?” Kidman asked. “I thought you were taking the day off after the accident.”

The accident. That’s what this was about. No one knew. Sebastian let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Yea...yeah I’m fine.”

“Good. I have a few leads I’d like to go over with you. Between the three of us we should be able to cover more ground.”

“Sebastian?” A feminine voice called from down the hall.

“ _ Chief.” _ Sebastian couldn’t help the venom from seeping into his voice. Joseph looked at him quizzically trying to figure out what couldn’t passed between the two. If Maria noticed his tone she didn’t remark on it.

“I thought you’d be off for the next few days, to recover.”

“I realize everyone’s very concerned about wellbeing but I’m fine. I can do my damn job.” All this concern was chafing Sebastian’s mood.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Detective. I was going to wait until you’d fully recovered but since you feel you’re well enough to work there’s something I need to discuss with you.” Maria led the way down the hall expecting Sebastian to follow.

He did, with clenched fists and gritted teeth.


End file.
